The Hidden Sword of the Princess
by Dancing-Souls
Summary: In this story Amu isn't a princess. She is a knight who protects princess Rima. Ikuto is a tracker who works for prince Nagihiko. Amu's past is complicated and challenging forced at a young age to be separated from her family and sent to a program to be trained to kill Amu becomes one of the worlds best knights. Can anyone love a girl people call a monster? Can she love herself?
1. Chapter 1: Lonely Girl

**Here is the story I have been talking about on my other ongoing story! If you have the time and haven't read any of my other stories please feel free to check them out! My goal is to write unique stories that don't quite follow the cliché. Thanks for checking this out!**

_**Lonely Girl**_

On the night when it was darker outside than usual a group of men riding huge black horses stood outside of a kingdom's walls. "Okay men we our going to enter from the Southeast gate where I have posted several of our allies on patrol. Remember to obey your orders. Capture as much commoners as you can, but make sure that you leave one person behind for each family so that their rage can get noticed by the king," the commander of the group ordered. The army barged through once the gate was open causing chaos wherever they went. Children were crying, parents were screaming, and teenagers were yelling with shock. Several commoner men tried to fight off the members of the army, but all died from sword wounds. Many towns' people of all ages were captured and taken away yet always one family member was left behind. Not too far from the chaos was a pink haired 6-year-old girl named Amu. She was twitching from a bad dream she was having and suddenly bolted straight up into a sitting position. Just then she heard the banging of the door trying to be smashed down and she screamed. Tears ran down her cheeks as her parents ran into her room holding her little baby sister Ami in their arms.

"Amu take Ami and hide in that spot okay," her father whispered forcefully.

"Take good care of your little sister," her mom whispered and then ran down stairs with her husband. Amu ran and pulled open a hidden dirt door in the ground and then placed Ami down gently before shutting the door and go to spy on what was going on down stairs. She heard the loud crash of the front door being smashed into pieces causing splinters to fly into the air and land near the opening. Two husky men barged in and grabbed her parents then locked them in a wagon with a bunch of her neighbors. Amu picked up a piece of scrap metal then ran at the two men.

"Give me my parents back," Amu shouted with tears in her eyes. She slid under one of the guys and then whacked his side with the scrap metal causing a small cut to appear and then slammed the metal rod into the other guy's ankle causing a snapping sound.

"You bitch how dare you," both of them shouted at the same time. They reached for her, but she dodged and they missed her by a centimeter.

"You guys are the bad guys so don't go calling me words like that," Amu shouted then ran for a straight attack. Her attack would have been perfect had it not been for one of the husky men who accidentally tripped on a rock. He took a step forward to brace himself for the impact and he fell on top of the little girl causing her to take short shallow breaths until he got up and pulled her by her hair.

"Little girl you are lucky that we have orders to leave one person behind for each family because otherwise you would be along for the ride," the one with her hair in his hands said. Amu was screaming her hair was barely holding onto her scalp finally he threw her into the corner of the house and then left going out of the village. Amu sucked in air with huge gulps after having the wind knocked out of her. She slowly got up and felt the pain in her back and held her head in her hands. Her head ached and she knew she was going to have bruises on her back later. She wanted to wail out her misery, but she had a more important job than that. Amu started packing a big bag full of her families most treasured items and then she grabbed another one a bit smaller filling it with a lot of Ami's clothes and other important materials. Amu grabbed her little sister and then told a neighbor to look after the house for a little bit until she was back. After several minutes of walking Amu knocked on the door of a small white and brown colored house. The door opened slowly and through the crack Amu saw the familiar orange pig tailed hair of her best friend Yaya.

"Hey Yaya can I talk to your mom it's important," Amu asked.

"Sure you can come in. That break in sure was crazy wasn't it? Is your family okay," Yaya questioned as she entered.

"No Yaya my parents are gone. They were captured," Amu managed to choke out as she finally let the tears pour down her cheeks. Yaya cried with Amu and gave her a hug until her mom came to the front to find out what all the commotion was.

"Amu what' wrong," Yaya's mom asked. Amu stopped sobbing and whipped away her tears.

"My parents were captured. I want to ask you a favor will you raise Ami since abandoned children end up in bad places. In this bag are most of her stuff and a few pictures of our family. Truthfully I think it's best if she doesn't know she has another family it might cause too much stress," Amu ranted with puppy dog eyes.

"Amu it's fine I'll take her, but you know I wish I could also take you. Sadly money is pretty tight these days and we don't have enough room," Yaya's mom answered with sadness.

"That's fine just as long as you watch over Ami and give her lots of love," Amu said putting on a smile that brightened the emotions inside of her. Amu gave Ami and the smaller bag to Yaya's mom then set off back to her house.

"May thanks for watching the house for me," Amu said giving her a hug. May just nodded her head and then walked back into her house right next door. Amu searched around for her new necklace it was a black chocker with a big heart locket in the middle of it. She found it in her dresser on the third level on the left hand side and then chose her favorite picture of her whole family then placed it inside. She put it around her neck and then searched for other items she would want to keep. Finally she had found enough to fill three bags and then made herself make if fit into two bags. Amu fell asleep near the door still holding her two bags one in each hand.

"Hey wake up! Wake up girl," a man shouted shaking me violently.

"I'm up," I responded my eyes wide open.

"Get up the King has commanded the programs for abandoned kids to make more room and take you kids in," the man said grunting. The man had huge muscles in fact so huge it looked ugly like a body builders.

"Where am I going," I asked quietly.

"To the institution of Fighting Army," the man grunted and then dragged me to the wagon. I sat next to many other kids while the man locked my house with several different locks. "It's the law incase your parents ever come back within 12 years the stuff remains locked in the house," the man snorted from lack of air. As soon as he got in the wagon it started to take off into the setting sun that was way too red for comfort and felt like a bad omen.

**8 Years Later**

"Ready set go," shouted the familiar voice of the examiner. My sword clashed against the metal of my opponent's sword. I hopped back several yards away standing near a pile of barrels filled with drinks or food. My opponent stared at me with a look of challenge, but still I wouldn't budge. Slowly they crept forward and slowly I crept backwards until I had nowhere to go. I was backed up into the barrels as far as I could go when they decided to attack and that is when I made my move. I back flipped onto the barrels just as the sword went down on were I was just seconds ago. The opponent's sword sliced through a barrel filled with beer that leaked out onto their shoes. I then picked up some stray flour and threw it in their face then hopped over them. I landed on my knees and both hands then swung my right leg around hard even harder when it connected with the opponent's legs. My opponent fell to the ground and landed on their back. I put my sword above their chest and then lightly scratched my initials into their stomach instead of killing them. "Match over! Winner of round 1 is Amu! Will she win the next round," the commenter shouted as if it was a surprise I won.

"Hey my name is Shota. I'm your next opponent not nice to meet you," he said holding his sword up.

"Amu and I agree it is not nice to meet you," I said lifting my sword up to his height.

"Ready…Set…Go!" We both charged at each other with high speed and then the loud clang came. I felt blood drip down the side of my left cheek and saw that the shoulder of my opponent was bleeding as well. We glared at each other and then ran again at each other. He sprang his legs ready to jump over me causing me to come up with a plan. I slid at a fast rate toward the wall of the fight arena and then bounced off of it going to the complete opposite side of the arena and then crashed my back against the wall as a way of halting. He ran toward me jumping over the place I had just crossed avoiding a small thin thread, but only landing on several other threads and tripping. I had placed them there from round one without drawing attention to it. Then I purposely put the thread out clumsily giving him the idea that he knew where it was, but in the end he fell for the trap. I walked over and slashed my initials into his back and then let him go off to his room. "Last, but not least the round where she has to kill and evil guy. He will definitely want to kill her," the commenter shouted. The gate opened for a brief second before I noticed how big this guy was. He was bigger than two Saint Bernard's put together. I gulped in a huge amount of salvia and then pulled out my sword high above the heavens. Before the match begun out of the corner of my eyes I saw some rich guy watching with excitement at this new development. I turned my vision back on the huge maniac villain who looked ready to kill me. If I want to live I better win this one. "Ready…Set…Go!"

"I won't lose," I shouted as I ran up and artfully drew my sword around me. He ran to my side and accurately targeted my right arm that held the sword. I threw myself out of the way of the blow and then rolled away from him. He swung his sword around and then let it go flying toward me. I stood up and threw my sword at his causing them both to clang toward the rightful owners. I swiftly grabbed my sword seconds before the villain and I strike his arm hard with my sword. Blood squeezed out of the cut and he groaned in pain, but kept his attacks going at the same pace. I dodged his attacks easily until he threw a rock behind me and caused me to lose balance. His sword connected for the briefest moment with my upper thigh causing me to wince in pain. Blood leaked out and I wiped it onto my fingers and then threw it at his eyes hitting them just in the right spot to make him blind until he rubs it off. I ran at him and kicked him with my uninjured leg. He fell to the ground, but before I could react he got a good slice of my shoulder and blood splashed out falling onto him. I screamed in pain, but before he could do anything else I stabbed him hard in the chest causing blood to spout out and drip into my hair. I felt dirty and drenched in blood. At the age of 14 I was already a killer. I wiped some blood of my cheek and then turned to see why the crowd was so silent. They started at me with shocked and scared faces. "You all think I'm a monster don't you," I whispered my eyes going wide with surprise. "I'm not the monster I was just fighting for my life the dude was a villain," I started shouting out in my defense. Tears ran down my eyes, but still all of the crowed stayed a far distance away except for the extremely rich looking wavy brown haired guy. His dark brown peering eyes stared into mine calmly and somehow that made me feel a little calmer. I stared back at him with my yellow golden sunset colored eyes.

"How much you want for her," his calm voice echoed in the complete silence surprising everyone including me. I put my arm around my shoulder to slow the bleeding thought it wasn't working that well. The medics made me throw my sword far away before coming to patch up my wounds. They then handcuffed me and then started to fix my wounds with bandages and ointments.

"You actually want this child of the devil. She has killed several guards this year trying to escape," the guy who first found me said, "I mean look at her hair it's covered with blood making it red. She looks like a demon child to me." A chain that was connected to a metal ring around my neck forced me to move behind the medic who held it. I bent down my head and covered my face with my hair too embarrassed to face the stares. I feel like I am an animal. The crowd now feeling safe started to taunt me and through food at me still I avoided looking up. I stared at the ground in front of me and never once looked into the face of the crowed. Anyone please take me away from here! I am a good person I saved my little sister from this pain I am feeling now and I never kill unless I truly have to.

"Yes I want this girl. She is not a monster just a talented girl who has the passion to fight with everything on the line. Name your price," he answered with the same calm voice and seemed to not notice all the gossip going around him throughout the whole crowd. The man grunted and then wrote down a number that seemed to take a while to write out and then handed it over. "I can pay that," the rich guy said and pulled out a huge stack of cash and then handed it over. It took him a while to count it, but when he finished he motioned for the medic to hand me over to him.

"Here are the keys to the shackles and handcuffs. This key is for the ring around her neck the other two work for the shackles and handcuffs," the man said handing them over. The man nodded his head and then took the chain and started walking off to his fancy coach wagon. I followed behind my head hanging low. I carried the two bags I had brought with me 8 years ago and sat in the wagon when addressed to.

"Lift your head up darling for there is nothing for you to be ashamed of," the man said putting his hand under my chin and lifting my head up. He pulled out the keys and unlocked all of the metal off of me.

"Who are you," I asked as the metal parts fell to the ground. I looked him in the eyes showing him I wasn't a scared little girl.

"I am the King of this kingdom," he said holding out his hand. I put my hand in his gently and then we shook.

"You don't look like the King," I murmured.

"That's because I am in disguise of course," the king said pulling off the mask and revealing his true identity.

"Y-Your Highness what do you want from me," I asked bowing my head ever so slightly.

"My daughter the Princess was kidnapped when she was young and she doesn't have much friends, so I was wondering if you would take it as your job to protect her," the King said bowing his head down to me.

"You shouldn't bow down to me such a lowly commoner," I said averting my eyes from him.

"So will you protect my only daughter Rima from harm," he asked his head still bent down. I paused for a minute and really looked at the King and his humbleness.

"Only if you try to rescue those who were kidnapped 8 years ago by the enemy," I replied seriously. The King lifted his head back up and then smiled.

"Well then it looks like we got ourselves a deal. Oh, but we need to come up with a disguise so no one recognizes you," the King said ordering out orders to a fashion designer of the royal court.

"What a disguise," I asked in shock.

**The end of the first chapter for this story! So how do you like it? Is it different? Is it too bloody or violent? Please review by clicking the button below. I will dedicate some chapters to those who review. Until next chapter feel free to read my other two stories.**

**Where the Shadow Lies: **_**On going fanfic**_

**Switching Roles: **_**One-Shot**_


	2. Chapter 2: What a Boy?

**Yeah so here is chapter two! I updated a little later than usual because of things that got in the way, so I am sorry for the delay! Thanks for the comments I am glad you like it and sorry for the wordiness or grammar errors I will try to improve, but my skill truly lies with imagination and creativity.**

**_What a Boy?_**

**2 Years Later** **(Sorry another time skip last one until the end maybe)**

I entered the Palace of the Boding Rain Kingdom. I really didn't want to come here, but it seems like the Prince Nagihiko wanted to kidnap the Princess Rima of this Kingdom. I don't know why he can't just ask her to go on a date like normal people would. The Palace was crowded with people because they wanted to celebrate Rima's 16th birthday when she is officially aloud to take over the Kingdom if anything were to happen to her parents. So of course security was really high at this party there was even her pink hair Knight by her side. Rumor has it that only three people know his real name the King, Queen, and the Princess. Everyone else calls him the Pink Flare and even though it doesn't sound that dangerous it is. "Why don't we just tell the King that Prince Nagihiko wants to court Rima instead of trying to kidnap her and cause a huge disturbance," I muttered to my friend and partner Yaya.

"Ikuto you should already know that Nagihiko is dense when it comes to his love with Rima," Yaya sighed happily. I looked toward the pink haired boy he didn't seem dangerous, but I knew better than that to doubt an enemy with a big reputation. Better to overestimate than underestimate one lets you survive.

"Yaya lets just ask the King when we get the chance I don't feel like getting injured today," I whispered to her as some guard looked our way.

"Fine, but that's no fun I wanted to party all night long," Yaya said loud enough for the guard to hear. I just shook my head and chuckled and she responded by sticking her tongue at me.

"Aw I missed your childish side," I said grinning.

"Yaya's not supposed to act like this on missions," she muttered so only I could hear. I patted her shoulder and she just turned her head away from me. She must be pouting. The King picked up a microphone and started talking into it about a long boring story of Rima. I really didn't pay much attention to it, but I could tell Yaya did.

"Now without further ado Princess Rima," the King said holding out the microphone. She smiled and then grabbed the microphone from her father. I noticed that the Pink Flare moved with her, but still gave her some space and the spotlight. He glanced at the crowd calmly, but quickly.

"I would like to thank all those who have helped me become who I am today. I thank my friends, they know who they are, my parents, servants, maids, cooks, and the whole Kingdom," Rima went on and on. I stifled a yawn while Yaya clapped with tremendous amount of enthusiasm. As I looked up I saw three men with bows and arrows aimed at the Princess before I could do anything or give any warning the arrows were shot. I heard a clang and turned around to see her Knight block two of the arrows with the side of the sword (the bigger surface area part of the metal side). The other one bounced off of the Princess's microphone that was shoved inches in front of her heart by her Knight.

"Wow! He's better than Yaya ever thought he would be even with all those nasty rumors," Yaya said turning to me. The crowd of people started to scream as the Queen and King were forced away from their daughter, but toward safety. The Pink Flare (The Princess's Knight) shoved Rima in front of her then both of them ran out a side exit.

"Come on Yaya lets help them out and get rid of some of those guys! Nagihiko will be outraged if she were to die," I shouted above the screams and dashing of the crowd. Yaya nodded her head and pulled out several small brown cloth bags with string tied around the top.

"Here Ikuto take these it will poison those who breath it in for ten seconds or longer. I only have seven of these so make sure your aim is well targeted. I will catch up to you since you are faster," Yaya said while handing over the seven bags to me. I pocketed them in accessible areas and then sped off after the Princess and her Knight. Maybe I should tell you this now, but my strength isn't in fighting it is in tracking. I'm the number 1 tracker in the Kingdom of Indigo Tail and Yaya is the number 1 medicine/poison girl. I kept running at a fast speed for three minutes until I finally saw the attackers. Before they sensed my presence I threw three of the bags of poison at the group of six or so men. Two of them hit the group and four fell down sick with the poison going into their lungs. The rest kept on chasing the Princess only one stopping to throw a spear at me. It cut at the middle of my side as I dodged most of the blow. I caught up in time to see the attackers confront the Princess and the Knight.

"Are you sure you can take all of them," Rima asked turning to her Knight. The Knight nodded his head as if there was no doubt in his mind.

"You might want to concentrate because you shouldn't underestimate us," one of the attackers shouted as he plunged his sword at Rima. Her Knight pulled out a small shield and weld it in front of her. He stopped the sword, but then twirled around with Rima in his arms and slashed the other enemy slicing his hand with the bottom of the shield. Then he tossed his sword as if it was a boomerang and it hit its mark in the chest of the other man.

If you want to live I suggest you run," the Pink Flare added as he walked back my way past the guy with the deep cut in his arm. The man didn't even take a second to hesitate he just ran as if there was no tomorrow.

"Who are you? As you know I am Princess Rima," Rima said acknowledging me. The Pink Flare assessed me with these great bright yellow golden eyes.

"I am Ikuto and Prince Nagihiko's best Tracker. The Prince would like to ask you to go on a walk with him," I added and then bowed.

"Tell him I accept and will meet him tomorrow. Oh and of course I will be bringing my Knight," Princess Rima replied with an even stare. Her light bronze eyes dug deep into my blue eyes. Her blonde curly hair swished in the wind and then she started to walk off followed by her Knight.

"Great work Ikuto now we won't have to cause chaos and still succeed," Yaya said popping out from behind a large jar.

"Yeah lets go home before Nagihiko goes crazy with worry," I said while grabbing Yaya's hand and dragging her along.

**Amu's Point of View**

Okay you guessed right if you thought I was the pink haired Knight I mean pink hair isn't commonly seen everyday. This is my disguise, but when there aren't any official events going on I dress up as a maid and loose the guy disguise. That Ikuto guy and his friend behind the huge jar they seemed suspicious when they had first entered the castle. They talked only to themselves and didn't greet anyone else as if they were on a mission so when the arrows shot at Rima I thought it was them who did it. "Can you believe it? Nagihiko wants to go out on a stroll with me. What should I wear," Rima blushed with a dreamy gaze on her face that snapped to worry about what to wear.

"Your eyes would look best in that green and gold dress you have in the third closet," I said my voice still sounding as if it was a guys.

"Then what about shoes? What shoes should I wear with the dress," Rima questioned with worry.

"How about the gold emerald ones," I thought out loud.

"Those would be perfect," Rima, squealed her eyes shining brightly. She hugged me tight and then ran off toward her bedroom. I ran never loosing site of her, as it was my job to protect her with my life. I entered her room and she shut the door just narrowly missing me.

"The events are over Amu so you can change into the maid outfit," Rima stated. She always did prefer me as a girl it was more comforting to her I think. I pulled on a clump of hair tied into a ponytail and let it fall down from the top of my head. A poof of small smoke encircled me and then vanished to leave me with my girly body shape. "No offense Amu, but you look a lot cuter as a girl," Rima commented before hugging me tight. I changed into my maid outfit putting on the short black and white dress that consisted of a lot of gold ribbons on the short sleeves of the dress and at the bottom. The gold signified that I was Rima's favorite maid and have more authority than the others.

"How do I look," I asked. Rima looked me over up and down before reaching her hands out to fix the white frilly headpiece.

"That headpiece is crooked and your hair is a bit messy. Come here let me fix your hair," Rima said. I walked over and sat down in the chair that was placed in front of a small table with a mirror attached to it. Rima placed her makeup and hairbrush at the table and then started to braid one side of my hair. "So that orange brown haired girl looks like your old friend Yaya from that picture you showed me," Rima said out of the blue. Her cheeks were puffed out and I knew she was afraid that I would forget all about my friendship with her. Finished with braiding the left side she moved over to the right side and continued.

"Rima don't worry I won't ever forget about you. You are my best friend and so was Yaya, but I think it's weird that she moved to the Kingdom of Indigo Tail; they loved the village they lived in," I wondered. My other braid was finished and just as Rima got up there was a loud knock on the door.

"Thanks Amu," Rima hugged me and then shouted, "Coming!" I walked in front of her and opened the door like a real maid would.

"Sorry about this, but we forgot to give you this," Yaya said glancing at Rima then toward Ikuto.

"Nagihiko wants to give it to you," he stated. Yaya nodded her head and then caught sight of me.

"Amu is that you," she asked shocked. I didn't answer I looked at Rima for help and she glanced at me then back to Yaya. Ikuto looked from Yaya to me catching a hesitant look in my eyes.

"Yes Yaya this is Amu. If you two would like you can come in, but remember this is a one time only offer," Rima said holding the door open. Ikuto shrugged and walked in as if it was not a privilege and something he could do everyday if he wanted to. Yaya on the other hand had a huge smile and hugged me tightly. Rima closed and locked the door for the second time this night.

"Yaya missed you so much," Yaya said while embracing me. Rima getting jealous pulled her off of me. "Hey Yaya has so much to tell you," Yaya said bouncing up and down.

"Before any of that how is Ami your younger sister," I asked carefully.

"Ami is fine. She has grown up so beautifully since the last time you saw her. I think I have a picture with me. You can keep it," Yaya said pulling out a photo. I grabbed the photo and looked at it to find an elementary school girl with long light brown hair in a very much like Yaya style. Her eyes resembled mine, but they were slightly darker and her face looked as if she was just starting to loose some baby roundness. It took all I had not to cry in front of them. I pocketed the picture and added, "Thanks Yaya that means a lot to me."

"I know," Yaya said.

"Sorry to bust the reunion, but we need to go otherwise Yaya won't get the candy Nagihiko promised her," Ikuto said nonchalantly.

"Aw Yaya doesn't want to leave so soon, but we will meet again," Yaya said giving me one last hug. I got up and opened the door for them and as they walked out I closed the door.

"Rima it's getting late I think I am going to go to bed," I said crawling into my small bed in the corner of the room. I pulled the blankets over me and let the tears I had held back fall. Ami she's all grown up. She must be in fifth grade this year. I heard Rima also get into bed and then blew out the candles beside her bed. The room becomes dark and I became weary. I guess I am lucky that I got to see a picture of her. She looks lovely. She looks so much like mom and dad. Where did I go wrong?

**Thanks for reading. Please, all reviews are welcome just try to be nice. Yep so sorry about the delay, but I hope you like this. I will start to update faster again.**

**A special thanks to these people for reviewing:**

_nya: person not signed in_

_anime-lover211_

_Demitea_

_and _

_Kiki (Sorry tried to write your full username, but everytime I did only two dots showed up! I apolagize)_


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

**Yay it is chapter 3! I worked really hard on this one to make up for the confusion with chapter 2 so please enjoy. Oh, but before that read the ages of everyone below.**

_Rima, Amu, Tadase, and Nagihiko are all __16 years old_

_Yaya and Kairi are both __15 years old_

_Ikuto, Kukai, Utau are __17 years old_

_**The Date**_

Rima was dressed in the green dress she had added on a heart necklace. "How do I look," Rima asked me. She looked amazingly beautiful. (Rima's Dress and Necklace can be seen on my profile)

"You look great, but I think something needs to be done with your hair," I commented. I sat her down in one of her chairs and started working on her hair. "So did you tell your dad about this date," I asked.

"No, but you know how he is he wants me to stay available in case I'm needed to marry our enemies kingdom's King. Have you seen the looks of him? Well he is utterly atrocious Amu," Rima spat. I had tied some of her hair on both sides of her head into small buns while the rest of her hair remained down.

"Well I hope for your sake that you and Nagihiko will get together," I answered truthfully. Rima got up and eyed herself in the mirror.

"Wow my hair looks lovely it suits the outfit a lot! Thanks Amu," Rima exclaimed while hugging me.

"I better get myself ready," I said brushing out the wrinkles in my maid outfit.

"No forget it I want you to come as my maid so hide a decent weapon with you," Rima cut me off.

"Yes Princess," I answered with a bow. Rima took out the braids in my hair and let it fall down landing a bit past my shoulders.

"You look cute with wavy hair Amu," Rima added and then said, "Lets go or else we will be late!" Rima and I snuck past several cooks and chefs. Then we exited through the back palace door, which was rarely guarded during the morning.

**Nagihiko's Point of View**

They were five minutes late already and I was pacing around the garden with worry. "You should stop worrying it is quite a far distance from her castle to yours," Ikuto commented at seeing my worry.

"Yaya did you get the roses I asked for," I asked for the third time.

"Yep. Look I even added a bow, but it is green because that was all they had left," Yaya answered for her third time.

"So where exactly does a Prince and a Princess go on a date without getting noticed," Ikuto asked.

"It's obvious isn't it? We will be going down to the beach," I answered with a huge smile. Whenever I got mad at my mother I would run off to this beach near enough to walk to from the palace. No one even knew about it because it was hidden behind a big rocky cliff. I heard some galloping coming this way and turned around to find Rima and one of her maids both riding on tan colored horses. They came to a stop once they saw us standing and waiting.

"I apologize for being late, but may I dare say that losing the guards took longer than we thought even though the guards are rarely placed by that door," Rima said and jumped of her horse. Rima was very much a tomboy and a beautiful one at that. She looked gorgeous in her dress I was too stunned to say anything for two long seconds.

"That is okay for I have not waited long. Oh and these flowers are for you" I said hurriedly.

"What a lie! Prince you have waited several days to get this opportunity," Ikuto smirked.

"Well thanks, but next time I would prefer a less corny flower," Rima said with arrogance.

"I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we all stopped talking so formally," the maid said. That was quite bold of her to say. I looked at her for a brief moment to notice that she was rather cute, but no one could ever compare to Rima.

"I guess that's all right since it does get tiring," I agreed.

"Hey are you related to Rima's Knight," Ikuto asked. It's true that she did have the same hair color as him, but something was odd about the Knight and this maid seemed normal if not a bit arrogant for a maid.

"First of all I am Amu and second I don't even know who that Knight is," she stated simply.

"Well then Rima shall we go to the beach and walk along the shore," I asked calmly.

"There's a beach near here," Rima questioned.

"Come on let me show you," I answered and then grabbed her hand. "Ikuto, Amu you two come along," I added.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

After walking for fifteen minutes we came to the cliff Nagihiko was talking about. "Is there really a beach behind it," I asked still not believing there was a beach at all.

"I don't want to have to climb this it looks high up," Rima muttered.

"Rima you are so smart! It looks high up, but it isn't how did you guess," Nagihiko asked. All of us looked at him with shock this thing was huge and he was telling us that it only looks like that.

"Nagihiko have you gone insane," I asked with my politest voice that I rarely use.

"What? Hell no Ikuto just watch," Nagihiko retorted back at me. I watched as he started climbing the rock wall he was at a decent height when he stopped and then looked down at the three of us. "Okay you guys only have to climb about this high up over here to get in," he stated. He slowly came back down and made Amu and I go first to check and see if the coast was safe.

"Haha you usually wouldn't even check, but it seems you're extra careful around Rima," I smirked teasingly. I allowed Amu to climb up the wall first and then started to climb after her.

"You b-better not be looking up my dress," Amu muttered as a wind blew it over to the left side.

"Hmm now why would I do that," I answered in a mocking tone. Though I wasn't going to tell her I did try to peak she didn't need to know that much. "Hey why did you stop and you're even quite," I asked.

"Ugh we are so high up," she commented in a disoriented voice.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights," I replied. She only nodded her head, but then continued to move forward at a fast pace that is until she placed her foot on a loose rock and lost her balance. I grabbed her hand in mine and helped her get stable on a different rocky ledge. "Please look where you're going next time," I said panting from the work of pulling her up to safety.

"Thanks, but your kind of weak aren't you," she mumbled quietly.

"Hey don't underestimate the strength that took even if you are light we are pretty high up," I retorted angrily. She just laughed and continued to walk until she found a big hole in the wall.

"Hey look you can see the ocean from here," she said with sparkles in her eyes. She climbed out of the hole and slipped. I gasped in shock, but then calmed down when I saw that she was gliding down a somewhat slippery smooth rockslide. "Tell Nagihiko and Rima that the coast is all clear," she shouted at me from somewhere below.

"Okay! Nagihiko it is safe you two can come up," I shouted down at them and then turned to the rockslide. I really didn't want to go down it in fact I rather climb down, but then something hit me in the back and I tumbled forward and landed on my stomach sliding down at a fast speed. I closed my eyes and prayed that it would be over soon I felt a little sick inside and out. All of a sudden I landed on something soft and I opened my eyes.

"Ikuto get off of me you moron," Amu blushed as my face was close to hers. I couldn't stop staring into her eyes, but finally I gained control and got up off of her.

"Sorry, but what were you doing there anyway," I asked holding my hand out to help her up. She took it and brushed of the dirt on her maid outfit, which she looked sexy in and I thank the person who designed it because of the shortness. She noticed where I was looking and blushed madly.

"Stop looking at me pervert," she shouted and as she backed away she tripped on the smallest rock I have ever seen. I looked at her and a sweat drop formed on my head. How clumsy was this girl? Instead of helping her up this time I decided I would rather pick her up and take her to the shoreline. "W-What are you doing! Put me down," Amu shouted though I notice she didn't struggle.

"That's odd why not try to get out," I said teasingly with my amazing smirk. She glared at me, but was still blushing. The touch of her legs against my arm made me blush a bit, but I hid it well under my smirk.

"Stop smirking I'm not struggling only because I know that somehow I will end up managing to hurt myself," she retorted. I set her down gently on the sand as the waves reached out for us, but missed us by an inch. Amu took off her shoes and ran into the water ankle deep then bent down and picked something up. "Hey look at this Ikuto it's a shell," Amu exclaimed. I took my shoes off and went over to where she was after I rolled the hem of my black pants up.

"What do you want to do with that," I asked in a bored tone. She smiled at me then as something caught her eye she ran in even deeper and picked something else up. "Hey watch out a wave is com-," but before I could finish she was already soaked.

"Here you can have this one," she said placing a beautiful bluish purple shell in my palm. The shell that she had found first was a beautiful tan and as I was looking at it an idea hit me.

"Hey lets have a race to see who can find the most shells before Rima and Nagihiko decide it's time to go," I teased. Both of us looked around to find Rima arguing about something stupid with Nagihiko who just listened to her complain and stayed out of the distance of her fists. They were walking over to a different part of the shore.

"You're on," Amu shouted with glee and then ran out to get a head start.

"Hey that's cheating Amu," I smirked. She really was cute especially when her eyes and face lit up with joy over finding a simple shell. What the heck! She already found another shell! Shit I better get going. I ran in deeper and splashed water into her face and then started searching.

"Ikuto you jerk," Amu smirked back at me. I found a shell and I pocketed it just before I too was splashed in the face. Amu started to crack up at the sight of my shocked expression. Yep and before we new it the game had gotten more violent and by the time we had too many shells to carry we were soaked from head to toe. "That was fun," Amu smiled brightly at me. I felt a slight blush form on my cheek. How unusual that's the second time today.

"Amu get ready we need to head back soon or my dad and mom are going to kill me! W-What the heck did you two do," Rima questioned. She looked at us with concern and all of a sudden I felt self-conscious. My clothes were soaked and they clang onto my skin showing off some of my muscles. I took a glance at Amu to find that she too noticed how her dress clings to her slim body including her chest. For a moment that seemed longer than it really lasted our eyes met and then she blushed and hid behind Rima.

"By the way Rima where is Nagihiko," I asked.

"Oh he's over there getting a shell for me," Rima answered and pointed over to where he was. Nagihiko gave a beautiful sand dollar shell to Rima who blushed a bright red. "Thanks," Rima said quietly.

Rima's Point of View

Luckily Amu and I made it home before breakfast was about to start. I made Amu change into one of my outfits because her outfit was drenched beyond drying in enough time for breakfast. "So how was your date with Nagihiko," Amu asked as she tucked away the shells she collected into one of her bags.

"Well I'll admit that he made me blush so much that I had to argue with him so he wouldn't notice," I confessed.

"Awe did you at least tell him you liked him," Amu asked with worry.

"O-Of course I did," I lied and tried to hide it with my anger. I new it wouldn't work.

"I'll take that as a no Amu I was to scared!"

"Oh shut up Amu! I saw you flirting over there with Ikuto. It looked like you were having a bit of fun," Rima retorted.

"What? It's not like that we were just seeing who could find the most shells since we got bored," Amu said with a deep red blush.

"Breakfast is ready Princess," my mother's favorite maid said as she entered my room.

"Come on Amu today you are eating breakfast with my parents and I," I said dragging Amu with me as I left my room.

"But Princess I am just a maid," Amu said returning to her formal mode. I ignored her and kept dragging her with me. She knew I was doing it because she was acting so formal. Whatever at times I'll admit I can be evil.

**So how was this chapter I struggled with the beginning of it, but hopefully it turned out all right? Anyway please comment and tell me what parts you liked or what parts you didn't like.**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**_Midnight Rose Petals (Thanks again for letting me know about the mix up in chapter 2)_**

**_Demitea (Who reads all of my work out so far ^.^ Thanks)_**

**Sigy Artyn (Who has an awesome story)**

**_amuto4eva101_**

**Foxgrl18**

**_anime-lover211_**

**_nya_**

**_Kiki (Thanks for reading my other stories)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Walking Among Evil

**Hey everyone I just got back from the beach house so now I can update this chapter. The beach was so much fun, but I now I am really tired. It took me forever to come up with how to start this chapter, but I think it is good. Anyway thanks for waiting.**

_**Walking Among Evil**_

The wind whipped my short pink hair into my face causing me to become blind for a moment. I felt a presence to the left side of me and lifted my sword in time to avoid being torn in half. I moved my body by instinct and jumped back before the sword made contact. "Would you stop attacking my feet," I asked annoyed.

"Why is that a weak spot? Oh wait I already new that," my target replied.

"Oh shut up Hiro you have loads of weaknesses. First of all you leave your back open a lot and second you can't stay focused for long during fights," I retorted back. At this he blushed, but then swung his sword on my right side hoping I would trip on the rock behind me. This time I didn't try to doge, instead I swung my sword high above my head until the sound of a loud crash was heard.

"Once again you need to focus on the surroundings Hiro. I admit you have improved when you tried to force me back unto the rock, but you focused only on that not the total surroundings," I lectured. I had broken a big tree branch that landed on top of Hiro. My shirt had a tear near the chest, but no blood was drawn.

"Damn the Pink Flare is just too strong and crazy for me to keep up with," Hiro muttered. I started to drag the tree branch off of him slowly; it had covered his whole body. Hiro grunted as the extra weight was released off of his chest and started to take deeper breaths. I helped him stand upright on the ground and gave him my shoulder to lean on. As we neared the training grounds exit I saw many of the Knights looking my way.

"Hey Flare did you beat up Hiro again? You could go easier on him you know," Eban an elder Knight said.

"If I do he might die in battle and I want to prepare him as best I can," I answered coolly. I am the second best fighter in the Kingdom so I was high up in rank and was forced to take on training Hiro who is around my age. The King told me he had promise of becoming at least in the top twenty in ranks and it was true. Hiro has slowly been climbing up the ranks battle after battle. His next fight isn't going to be easy though because you had to have great focus in order to beat him.

"Flare I need you to accompany me to the markets. It is time to go and visit the poor villagers," Rima shouted from afar. I left Hiro on a bench and then exited the training ground to find the blonde hair Princess waiting outside the grounds. "So how did training go," she asked.

"Fine Princess it seems that my apprentice's skills are slowly starting to improve," I answered. Rima and I were aloud passage out of the castle gates and on to a walkway.

"So Princess what city are we visiting," I asked.

"North Ridge to be frank," Rima answered.

"Wow seems I can't get a break. You sure you want to go there," I asked concern.

"I'm fine what happened in the past has nothing to do with today," Rima answered a little too quickly. I nodded my head for I was not really aloud to argue especially outside the palace in a poorer area of the city. We passed my old neighborhood and city so I stole quick glances at my house that has remained empty for several years. After walking for thirty more minutes we came to our destination.

"It's the Princess Rima," one little girl exclaimed causing other little children to run up to us. Secretly I smiled the kids were so adorable and they didn't deserve to live in such poverty, but whenever Rima visited all of the children would run up to her with glee. Even though Rima is stubborn and has a mean facade she really is kind hearted. I had been pulling a medium sized cart carrying all of the goodies and necessities for the children and their parents. Rima ordered me to take all of them out so I did placing them next to her. Rima gave one to each child even if some of the children were siblings' it was all the more need to give them one. I noticed one young boy who was eyeing me cautiously.

"So are you the Pink Flare," he asked me. Several others of the boys and a few girls came to listen to my answer. I nodded my head yes. The boys looked up with excitement while the girls looked up with amazement. "Really? Can you teach me a few moves with the sword," he asked with excitement. I looked at Rima and she nodded her head giving me permission to do so.

"First before I teach you a few moves I would like to mention that you should use it to defend yourself and you should never kill someone with it unless it is absolutely necessary," I said. They all nodded their little heads absorbing the information like a dry sponge would with water. "Killing is not a good thing the feeling of taking a life away is dreadful especially if you do it for all the wrong reasons plus it is not a skill that should be used to show off," I continued.

"So when do you think it is the right time to use it," asked a curly black haired blue-eyed girl.

"When someone you love is in danger. It can be family members, friends, a girlfriend, a wife or yourself. Anyway who wants to go fist," I asked taking out wooden toy swords for them to practice with. The girl was the first to grab one and then she ran up to me looking me in the eyes. "Okay you then. I am going to swing the wooden sword straight at you and you need to block it with your sword," I lectured. The girl nodded her head with excitement and I realized how much she was different from my younger self yet a lot like my current self. My younger self didn't want to deal with fighting yet still even now that part lies hidden within me. Still the power to prove that a girl can fight just as well as a guy if not better engulfs me as of now. After I taught them the basics and gave them tips as they fought each other it was time to go back to the Palace and so Rima and I started our walk back.

**Unknown View Point**

I watched as the Princess Rima and her Knight the Pink Flare visited the poor children in a poor city that was rarely ever safe. I smirked when I saw the Princess smile at all the children and soon I had a plan on how to get her to become mine without a war. I saw the Pink Flare turn and look in my direction, but it seems like he didn't see me or notice anything out of the ordinary. Princess Rima you better watch out because you are now _walking among evil_.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

Nagihiko was busy preparing for the meeting with the King from the Boding Rain Kingdom. Yaya was off helping heal the sick with the worst cases and I was sitting here bored with nothing to do. I sighed and looked out the window spotting a maid with pink hair and a Princess with blonde wavy hair. I smirked now I know what to do to have some fun. I opened the window on the second floor and jumped out landing right in front of Amu and Princess Rima. Rima just stared at me collectively that was no fun, but Amu on the other hand had screamed with shock. "Hey Amu what's up with that scream am I that hot," I asked with my annoying smirk on my face. Unexpectedly she slapped my cheek and then hid behind Rima crying. I stared at her with shock.

"Please don't mess with my maid Ikuto she gets frightened easily and once that happens she becomes even more clumsy than normal," Rima glared at me. I nodded my head and looked back to Amu she looked cute with tears in her eyes, but she would just get mad if I told her that right.

"So what are you two doing here so early," I asked with a little curiosity.

"I needed to talk with Nagihiko before the treaty meeting starts. I need to make sure he didn't forget to add the new rule my dad wants," Rima answered. "Amu hang out with Ikuto for a while," Rima ordered. Amu wiped the tears out of her eyes and nodded while Rima smiled and then left.

"Why do you always tease me and that smirk you always wear I hate it," Amu asked me angrily. I stared at her blankly what was up with this weird personality of hers.

"Hmm you seem really different today from that time at the beach maybe you're starting to like me," I teased and watched as her face turned to a light pink shade.

"Shut up," she said avoiding eye contact with me. I pulled out the small box that I carried with me at all times waiting for the chance to give it to her.

"That's not nice to say to the person who got you something," I smiled. Yes it was a smile not a smirk. She turned around and her hair flowed out behind her as a soft wind blew. She looked beautiful and then she turned her expression to shock.

"Why would you give me a gift I'm just a maid," she asked me while degrading herself.

"Maybe I just wanted to tell a certain maid thanks for the fun time we had at the beach," I answered while holding out a small purple box in front of her. She looked at it and then slowly reached out her hand for it. Finally she gasped as she held up the gift in front of her.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. In front of her was a necklace made out of the seashells I had collected from the beach that day. The centerpiece was an orange and white shell while the rest of the shells were duller in comparison, but also beautiful. She smiled at me and then tried to put it on, but was having trouble with the clasp.

"Here let me help you put it on," I said as I walked over to her and took the clasp from her. I noticed she stiffened once I was behind her and finally loosened up once I walked a bit away from her. "It looks… nice on you," I said finding the right words to say.

"Thanks for the gift it's been a while since I got one," she smiled genuinely. I smiled back and just then a loud scream echoed the Kingdom.

Amu looked up with horror and asked, "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know, but lets go find out," I replied and put her hand in mine. I started running with her right behind me hoping everything was okay.

**So how did you like this chapter? Sorry it is kind of short, but beside the point I would like to ask how everyone is doing. Anyway thanks for reading and please review it helps me out a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5: Substitutes

**Here is chapter 5 I hope it came out well and that all of you like it. Yeah so lets move on to the action-taking place now. When you see a spacer it just means time has passed it will look like this since I am lazy: *~~~~~~~~***

_**Substitutes**_

"Ikuto you're running too fast," I added panting and wheezing to make it more believable. Whenever I was Amu the maid I am to act clumsy and weak. It was an order given to me by the King. Ikuto glanced back and then for the briefest moment he halted. In a short amount of time I was on his back and his arms supported my legs. I blushed a deep red when his arms touched my lower thighs and was glad that Ikuto couldn't see my face because if he did he would have smirked teasingly. Darn Rima for this short maid outfit I only wear it because she insisted that I needed to show off my legs to prove that I am different from all of the other maids. Suddenly the doors were banged open and a person wearing all black dashed out in front of us. As I realized that the person was running straight at us I pulled out two small throwing knifes from the pouches near the top of my thighs. In less then two seconds both of the knifes were out of my hands and in the culprit.

"What just happened," Ikuto asked with shock, but still managed to grab hold of the culprit.

"I caught the culprit," I answered pulling off the hood on their head that covered their face. Underneath the cloak was a short black haired boy with messy bangs in the front. He had light blue eyes and a straight medium sized nose. His lips were nice and tender looking. He was pretty cool, but Ikuto seemed to think he is better. I caught Ikuto eyeing him with evil glares plastered on his face.

"Amu you have really bad aim," Ikuto laughed as he looked at the guy closely. The first knife was stuck in his side while the other one struck his left shoulder.

"Hey I was only trained the basic in three days! You are lucky I even hit him instead of hitting you," I retorted angrily.

"Anyway who are you," Ikuto asked with annoyance.

"Haha sorry, but I can't tell you that," the boy said smirking at Ikuto. Ikuto smirked an equally evil smirk at him.

"Eek let me go you bags full of waste," Rima shrieked angrily as she was forced out the door and into my view.

"Rima are you all right," Nagihiko asked with worry as he was also forced out the door and into view.

"How about we make a bargain," Nagihiko's mom the Queen asked.

"What kind of bargain," the leader of the people dressed in black asked.

"One where you can take any two other people or a lot of gold," the Queen answered secretly knowing this would work.

"If you want these two to be returned we want to take the famous first rate tracker Ikuto and Rima's favorite maid Amu," said the guy around my age next to us. I stared at him in shock. I get why they wanted Ikuto, but wanting to take me didn't make sense unless they know I am the Pink Flare. They can't though because I have worked so hard to cover my tracks even today I hit the short black haired boy almost off target. Once someone has a skill it takes even more skill to learn how to make yourself look as if you suck at that skill.

"Why do you want my maid," Rima questioned in a disgusted tone only to hide her shock.

"You will soon find out. So I am assuming we have a deal," the black haired teen said in a calm confident voice.

"Sorry you two, but it is necessary I am afraid," the Queen apologized and then winked at Ikuto. He started to cough a bit and I figured that was his reply to the Queen. I hope that means there is a plan because I don't want to be stuck with these blockheads forever. The other guys let go of Rima and Nagihiko, but then held Ikuto and I captive.

"Let's go we have a long walk ahead of us," ordered the leader. They tied Ikuto and my hands together then attaching the length of the rope to a horses saddle. Great we get to walk all the way. It's not like I can't do it, I mean I have trained hard to use the sword and it takes a lot of stamina to fight it's just that I have to act clumsy the whole trip. The acting was going to tire me out more than the trip boy this is going to be joyful.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

This is so damn crazy. Nagihiko is going to pay for this or maybe his mom should. No matter when I get the chance I am going to take my anger out on anyone stupid enough to mess with me. Amu keeps tripping every once in a while which is a pain for me, but somehow I can't seem to yell at her to walk properly.

How long are they planning to make us walk? It feels like we have been walking for hours and it is now getting dark. Amu is starting to lag behind, but still they won't allow us a break. My feet hurt and I am thirsty therefore it is most likely possible that Amu is also. Not only do we have to walk while the others sit on their horses we also have to dodge horse poop. This is just lovely I am so going to hurt the next person who gives me the chance to. Right now Amu looks like a zombie she is totally out of it and barely looks living to me, but then again I probably also look like that. "Halt! Men we will set camp here for tonight," the leader shouted. He had long black hair that stopped just under his ears and he had dark brown eyes that look as black as coal.

"Finally we can rest," I muttered to Amu. She nodded her head a tiny bit and then dropped to the ground. I lowered to the ground also so she wouldn't be dragging me down with her.

"Tie them to the horse post and then chain them both to a leg of one of the horses," the second in command I assumed shouted. Once they were done with securing us to the post and horses they left talking about dinner making both Amu and I growl with hunger.

"Thanks Ikuto for not getting angry at me even though I caused a lot of trouble during the traveling. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble it's just that I am not used to walking this much," Amu whispered into my ear and then curled up into a ball.

"No problem I understood that plus you are pretty cute when you are clumsy," I answered back, but she was already asleep. I lay down and closed my eyes knowing it would be stupid to try to escape at this time. Eventually I fell to sleep without even remembering when I did.

**Amu's Point of View**

Ikuto had just fallen asleep when I woke up because of my dry parched throat. The horses had a water trough available to them, but we both couldn't reach it for it was on the opposite side and we can't go that far from the horse's leg. Slowly I moved my tongue until I pushed the hairpin from beneath my tongue in between my teeth. I then inserted it into the lock's keyhole and started to twist it this way and that way. I soon tasted iron on my tongue as my gums started to bleed with the effort of freedom. More out of instinct than from the quiet crunches coming my way I sensed someone was coming this way so I stashed the hairpin back underneath my tongue and then spat out the remaining blood into the dirt. I curled up into a ball and started to pretend to be asleep just before the person walked around the corner. "Hmm seems like they both fell asleep," the person muttered and he walked closer toward the two of us. He stood there watching for what must have been around five minutes before finally leaving satisfied. Soon after he left I fell asleep way too tired to continue my attempt to escape.

"Hey Amu you awake," Ikuto asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I lifted my head up and started to do the same.

"Well I am now it's not like I had a good sleep the night got too cold and the ground was hard. In fact the only reason I even fell asleep through all of that is because of pure exhaustion," I answered.

"Yeah I would have to say that was also my sleeping experience," Ikuto agreed. Soon we smell pancakes from outside and both of our stomachs growled with the knowledge of hunger. I rubbed my tummy to calm it down, but it didn't seem to do much of any good. A guy walking by threw a piece of bread at the dirt, but much to his dismay I had caught it before it landed onto the ground. He growled and tried to yank my hair, but I ducked and kicked him with my unchained leg. He fell to the ground as two guys turned the corner in time to watch him fall.

"Jeeze Rin you shouldn't go teasing the prisoners especially if you are going to lose when she is chained up," the two guys laughed. Rin stalked off growling with anger though his cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment. The other two guys followed him shortly after and soon we were left alone once again. I tore the bread in half and then handed the slightly bigger piece to Ikuto.

"Thanks, but shouldn't you eat it," Ikuto asked with concern.

"No I need both of us strong especially if we are going to find a way to escape from these creeps," I whispered angrily at the thought of being stuck here with them. Ikuto nodded and tore a piece of the bread and popped it into his mouth while I nibbled at the corners. I had only ate the crust of the bread and saved the rest in case of an emergency or for the escape. I only put it in my pocket when Ikuto closed his eyes for a brief moment so he had thought I had ate it all in one quick bite.

"Alright men lets get a move on if we leave now we might be able to make it to the castle tonight," the leader shouted. All the men hustled about packing and getting ready for travel. Soon we were off again and today I didn't have enough energy to act clumsy because acting tired me out more quickly than the long walk yesterday. Luckily yesterday made me tired enough to be a little clumsy without even trying to be.

"We are half way their lets keep our spirits high," a voice shouted out causing eruptions of cheers to course through the group of men. Ikuto and I were both too tired out to cheer, but inside I was depressed that it was only half way. My legs felt as if they were ripped off of me and then replaced back on me. Ikuto and I both sensed a presence behind us. Slowly we looked around to see a huge brown bear in the shadows of the trees.

"Is that what I think it is," I asked Ikuto with fear knowing that I was tired enough to go crazy.

"If you see a big brown bear then I see it too," Ikuto answered with a scared tone. I nodded my head and then the bear launched itself out of the trees and toward us. "Duck," Ikuto shouted as he pushed his back into mine causing me to fall forward onto the ground. Our hands were still connected by the rope and all I could think was wow we must be really lucky huh. Yep I was being sarcastic in a possible moment of death. Instead of Ikuto or I getting hit by the bear the horse in front of us was hit causing it to lose balance and stumble to the ground. The man riding it jumped off and tried to help the horse up before the bear tried to strike it again. I was panting hard while my cheek was on the ground and Ikuto was still on top of me. Life keeps seeming to get worse and worse for me maybe for Ikuto also. If my parents weren't taken away from me then none of this would be happening. I just want to live a normal life, but it seems like that might never happen.

**Yay! I updated anyway I seem to be getting really busy lately and that is why I can't post as often as I used to. Don't worry I will still post often it just might take a few days longer than usual! I do have two stories to work on which makes it harder to update quickly on both of them. Oh please review that way I will post more chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6: Is this Hell?

**Yah so this is chapter six I hope things become a bit more clear in what direction this story is going in because right now I am not so sure about a few chapters ahead. Don't worry though it will all work out when I sit in front of the screen and start typing.**

_**Is this Hell?**_

Rima sighed as she thought about Amu. She had to break the news to her father and now he was in full panic mode. Her mother placed the fourth and third highest Knights to guard her. She didn't much like them due to the fact that they insisted that at least one of them should remain in the same room with her at all times even in the bathroom. Rima missed Amu a lot because of their friendship, but also because Amu aloud her privacy. These guards never seemed to give her enough room to breath. Nagihiko is also devastated that Ikuto is gone and argued with his mom about the trade off until the Queen said that would be betraying his Kingdom. Rima wondered how Amu was and if Ikuto was keeping her entertained. Her last thought before she drifted into sleep was along the lines of "I wonder what they are doing right now." If only Rima knew that they were dodging a big brown bear. If only she knew what would happen afterwards.

**Amu's Point of View**

In the end the bear killed the horse, but luckily Ikuto and I survived. Besides that horse liked to poop a lot so it's probably just karma. The boy with black hair and light blue eyes had killed the bear slicing his sword through the neck of the bear causing the head to fly off and land on the ground a few feet away. I stared in horror at all of the blood it caused a stream of all of my memories with blood in it to come into my thoughts. I usually blocked it of to keep myself from going insane. Lets just say I really don't like killing people and I won't unless I have to. Tears strolled down my face and I closed my eyes trying to rid myself of the thoughts. Just as I was about to scream in pain I stopped because I felt someone behind me rub their cheek against mine. I would have hugged Ikuto if I could, but both of our hands were still tied up to the dead horse. A big strong muscle guy was ordered to untie the rope from the horse and to put us in the back of the wagon that was gated with metal. Before he shut the metal door he tied both of our feet so it would be even harder to escape. I closed my eyes and somehow I managed to lock the thoughts back in the corner of my brain. "Do you happen to have a plan as of how to get out of this situation," I asked Ikuto when I knew my voice would be calm. He lifted his head up and stared into my calm face and unconsciously I started to blush. He smirked and then I noticed the warmth in my cheeks. "Jeeze stop embarrassing me," I muttered quickly.

"Sorry it's just that you look so cute when you worry," Ikuto smirked. I blushed again and then leaned my head against the wooden wall. I was glad that we were given the opportunity to rest.

I opened my eyes when I felt a sudden jolt from the wagon then I could hear men shouting out orders. I nudged Ikuto awake seems like he was more tired than I was and then waited as he rubbed his eyes. "What's going on," he asked with a yawn.

"Seems like we have stopped so I'm guessing we might be in front of the castle gates," I noted as the wagon started to move a few inches slowly.

"Amu there is something mysterious about you. You seem to be calm in the face of danger normal people would freak out or something," Ikuto contemplated.

"To tell you the truth when I get like this it is when I'm the most scared," I whispered quietly, but he seemed to have heard my answer.

"Don't worry Amu we will get out of this together somehow, I promise I will do everything within my powers," Ikuto said with such sincerity tears started to fall silently against my cheeks.

"Thanks Ikuto," I answered with the same intense sincerity he had given me. Ikuto smiled back at me and then leaned his head toward the metal bars looking out at the town we passed. I joined him at looking at the town filled with happy eager kids and tired, but happy mothers. I sniffed the air and it smelled of bread bakeries and the sent of fresh fruit and vegetables lingered in the air as well. Soon we passed by the commoners and came into the rich and royal part of the Kingdom. I watched the faces of the rich and noticed how none of them seemed as happy or carefree as the middle class. Most of them wore frowns or a smile that registered as fake trying to hide their sad eyes. The wagon came to a slow halt and out came several muscular men. Ikuto and I were both dragged and thrown into a cell containing two other people.

"You two will be meeting the Prince and the King tomorrow so don't go off thinking you are getting it easy," one of the guys laughed and left. I looked out of the cell to find that there were in fact guards guarding the prison. Total shocker huh? I turned around to find two twin boys with light brown hair that could almost be called a dark tan they had splendid dark amber colored eyes.

"Hey what are you guys in here for," I asked them.

"Well let's just say are parents are from the Indigo Tail Kingdom and we were captured for the simple purpose of revenge," the one on the right of me answered.

"So what are you two in here for," the twin on the left of me closer to Ikuto asked.

"Hmm I guess you could say we were traded in place of the safety of a Princess and a Prince," Ikuto sighed shrugging his shoulders.

"Who are you two? How can you two be more valuable than that to this King," twin on the left rebutted.

"Well Ikuto is the number one tracker there is today so I can understand why they took him, but me is a whole other question," I interrupted.

"Hmm maybe they took you because you are Rima's favorite and number one maid they figure that you know a lot of her secrets and other useful information to them," Ikuto thought out loud.

"Oh by the way this is Ikuto and I'm Amu. May I ask for your names," I asked curiously.

"Mine is Akiyo and my brother is Fuyuki," the boy on the right answered with a grin.

"Wow the meaning of your names match each others," Ikuto smirked teasingly. **(Fuyuki means snowy winter. Akiyo means white world.)**

"Is he always like that," Fuyuki asked with sarcasm.

"Not always, but a lot of the time he is like that," I answered with a sweat drop forming by my head.

"Sorry to bother you two, but could you help get these ropes off of us both," Ikuto asked with pleading eyes. I knew he was adding the pleading eyes for fun, but it was a bit over done even by my standards.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

I was shaken awake by a guard and was dragged with Amu into a huge room were a boy around Amu's age stood with a tall skinny man. The boy had green hair that was parted evenly he was dressed rather much like a samurai. The older guy had orange long hair that was a bit messy and he wore glasses. "Welcome to the Kingdome of Landslide you two," the orange haired King said in a surprisingly kind voice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amu shiver she must be cold or maybe this guy creeps her out.

"Nikaidou, Sanjo wanted to talk with you about the new taxes on the middle class," the green hair and eyed boy said.

"Okay tell her we can discuss it after I finish my chat with these two," Nikaidou responded. The boy nodded his head and then left the room leaving us with the King.

"So King what would you need a maid for? I happen to think you already have some of your own already," Amu answered with a hand on my hip. The King laughed as if what she said was hysterical.

"I don't really understand why you would want me either. You have trackers here yourself don't you," I asked.

"Seems like the two Kingdoms agreed not to tell you and keep it a secret from you both," the King smiled harshly. I cursed aloud and Amu seemed to become stiff.

"Rima told me…that she and I wouldn't hold any secrets from each other," Amu stated. I didn't have that with Nagihiko, but surely he would have at least told me about things that affected me. I decided that nodding my head in agreement was the best option so I did.

"Well I am sure that both of them knew about it, but don't worry I am sure they were forced not to tell you," this Nikaidou guy smiled playfully in an evil way of course.

"Would you just get on with telling us about whatever it is we don't know," I urged on.

"Hmm I am quite busy today so it will have to wait till tomorrow," the King said pulling out his schedule book.

"Anyway how about the two of you spend some time with your families we placed both of them in the same cell. Anyway guards put them in cell 4362 with their families," the King ordered and once again we were dragged away. What about my family I thought all of them had died in that fire that tore through half of the Kingdom. Our ally the Boding Rain Kingdom was lucky enough to have extra supplies to hand out to the survivors and people in need. All at once I felt hope, fear, rage, and joy bloom in my heart. If they were truly alive this changed everything. I looked over at Amu who was a few feet behind me and saw that she was crying, but anger still held her eyes.

"Here you are," said my guard as he unlocked the cell and threw me in. Amu followed soon after landing on top of me. Both of the guards laughed at us in the awkward position we were in because of them and then left. I felt warmth hit my cheeks and I knew Amu was blushing as well.

"I-Ikuto is that you," a girls soft voice called out. I knew that voice it was in both my dreams and nightmares.

"Utau is that you," I questioned my sanity and all too soon a long blonde hair girl ran over to me and threw Amu aside causing a loud thud to be heard.

"Mom! Dad! It really is Ikuto," Utau shouted with joy as she gave me a long tight hug.

"Amu is that you are you alright," a woman's soft yet firm voice asked with tears streaming down her face. Amu was rubbing her head and then stopped to look up. She sat there frozen for three seconds before she jumped into her mother's arms and started sobbing like a child. It was strange to see her cry like that for once she looked like a little girl it seemed as if she somehow had passed her childhood before she even had one.

"Oh my little sparrow I have been so worried about you," her father said with tears in his eyes. He was patting Amu on the head to comfort her and Amu's sobs became louder. From that moment it seemed as if the weight of a Kingdom was lifted off her shoulders and once again she was a kid no a daughter. Utau let go of me finally as my mom and dad got closer.

"Mom. Dad. I thought the three of you died in that fire," I said holding back tears that were begging to be let out.

"No honey your father protected Utau and I. He managed to lift the debris that fell on us off and then we helped him get his foot unstuck from the wooden floor," my mom said with silent tears falling down her face as she hugged me.

"Wow my son you have grown up so big it really has been ten years since we last saw each other," my father said with a happy yet sad smile.

"It's been ten years since we last saw Amu also," Amu's father said in shock.

"Honey how is Ami," Amu's mother asked with huge concern.

"She is fine mom don't worry she wasn't put into the fighting program they have I made sure of it. I had Yaya's mom and dad be her parents, but she doesn't know that she is related to us," Amu said reassuringly at first and then ended off a little sad.

"Honey that's great, but what about you," my father asked knowing the results weren't as good for me.

"C-Can we talk about that later since I'm not really aloud to say it especially here it could cause trouble," Amu mumbled barely audible for her parents, but soon she realized that I had scooted over and had gotten close enough to hear. She glared at me and then turned her back toward me. "Anyway I ended up becoming Princess Rima's number one maid," I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ikuto how have you been what system took you," Utau asked worrying that I was placed in one of the worse systems.

"I was one of the few that were lucky. I was recruited to the Tracking Boarding School Institute because they saw potential in me," I answered.

"Well how was the school and what jobs have you been given," my mother asked.

"Well lets see it started out really badly since I had no idea what I was supposed to do, but after two weeks of learning I had easily made the top of my class and beat a few records while I was at it. Did I make any friends? No they all made fun of me and then when I beat all of them they started to hate me. Well Nagihiko took me up as his personal tracker and I have only had two jobs so far. First job was to track this really expensive necklace he had bought Rima for her sixteenth birthday, which luckily I found it just in time. Second job was to kidnap Rima when I went to the party so he could go on a date, but I wasn't going to actually risk starting a war so being not dense like Nagihiko I asked Rima out for him instead," I answered with a shrug unsure if this was a good enough explanation.

"Oh so that's why you and Yaya looked so suspicious at the party," Amu said under her breath. At least that's what I think I heard her say. I guess I will have to ask her about it later. I stifled a yawn and then saw a few makeshift beds on the hard floor.

"Do you guys mind if I go try to get some rest it has been a long journey here," I mumbled as I stifled yet another yawn.

"Sure, but that reminds me why are the two of you here," my dad asked with worry. I was already tucking myself into bed and trying to find the comfiest spot. Just as I was about to answer him Amu did it for me.

"Well I guess you can say that Ikuto and I became substitutes in place of Princess Rima and Prince Nagihiko though we aren't sure of exactly why they would want to take us over a Princess and a Prince," Amu sighed nervously.

"Amu you also seem tired you should get some rest," her mother ordered her. She didn't deny it nor did she argue with her instead Amu just walked over to one of the closest beds to her that I was lucky enough that it was close to mine. As soon as she got as comfortable as one can get on a hard concrete rocky floor she drifted off into a deep sleep. I looked at her tear stained face wondering if I would learn more about Amu and if she would learn more about me. I closed my eyes, but right before I drifted off to sleep I heard both of our parents starting to talk about both our childhoods. I wanted to listen to Amu's, but my eyelids felt as if they were as heavy as lead and after that everything became blank.

I woke up to find my whole body aching even more than it did earlier from the trip here. It was really dark now so I was guessing it was nighttime. Everyone else was asleep still so I laid still and thought about the good old days when I still had my family and I was only seven years old.

**Flashback**

"Ikuto please play the violin for me! I want to sing to it," a six-year-old Utau begged. She was going to turn seven next month so we weren't that far apart in age.

"No I can't dad's finally going to teach me a new song to play," I answered back with annoyance clear in my voice.

"Please Ikuto you always hang out with dad more than with me lately," Utau wailed with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Utau how about you practice your singing with me first while Ikuto practices his violin with dad," my mother interrupted before I would make Utau cry. Utau was pouting, but nodded her head in agreement as dad came into the room.

"Ikuto you ready," he asked with a huge grin. I nodded my head excitedly and grabbed my violin case jumping off the couch.

"Come on Utau lets hear that wonderful voice of yours," my mother said as she led Utau into the kitchen. Dad was making me watch him play the song first and then instructed me how to hold certain keys I was struggling with. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move in the bush just outside of the house. I ignored it trying to concentrate solely on the sound I was trying to produce. After practicing for half an hour my dad decided we should take a break. I walked into the kitchen to go and get a drink, but as soon as I opened the door I screamed with horror. There standing in front of me was a man holding a sword to my sister's neck. Her eyes were opened wide with fear and her mouth was opened wide, but she was too scared for any sound to come out. Mom was unconscious on the floor and soon dad came running into the room looking at the scene before him.

"Let go of my daughter," he shouted angrily though his eyes held something different and now that I have looked back on it I recognize it to be fear. The man didn't say anything at all and none of us could see his face since he was wearing a huge hood over his head. He threw my sister aside and then ran at me. I felt my eyes go wide with shock and out of the corner of my eyes I saw my dad try to get to me before this guy did. Sadly it was to late the guy had gotten a hold of me and then threw me out the window. Shards of glass had gotten stuck in my back as I fell face forward onto the ground. I struggled to get up and by the time I turned around the house was already completely on fire and the guy was gone. I tried to run into the house, but a neighbor stopped me. Tears ran down my face as a waited for any sign of my parents and sister. I barely noticed that all around me there was fires set to all the houses in my view. Soon I was dragged away from the house and forced onto a cart with other orphaned children. I never took my eyes off of the house where I had spent all of my life with my family. That day everything important to me vanished even my violin and from that day forward I never picked one up again.

**So how did you all like my dramatic end to this chapter? Anyway I hope the beginning wasn't too boring because when I wrote it I felt it went to slow. Anyway I think it isn't too bad now that I have reread it. Please review and thanks for reading it means a lot, but still review!**

**P.S. Should Kukai and Tadase enter in the next chapter or should I wait till the one after that?**


	7. Chapter 7: This is why?

**Hey everyone thanks for the suggestions I appreciate them! All of you receive a bunch of hugs lol. Okay lets see who shows up and who doesn't! I am just going along as I type this so don't hurt me.**

_**This is why?**_

"Ikuto you up already," I asked aloud. I rubbed my eyes to make sure it was Ikuto I saw shaking a few seconds before I said anything.

"Amu? I didn't wake you up did I," Ikuto asked with concern.

"Nah I just sensed uneasiness and woke up. Oh wait that meant you did wake me up," I muttered to myself.

"You could have just kept lying you know," Ikuto said chuckling softly.

"Well I just thought you didn't deserved to be lied to especially right now," I said scooting closer to him. We sat side by side quietly for a while until Ikuto broke the silence.

"So you haven't seen your parents for ten years also. May I ask what happened," he asked quietly. I looked down at my hands for a moment and then looked back into Ikuto's glowing blue eyes.

"One night when I was only six years old an army got through the gates near my town and came taking lots of people away, the King found out later that one of each family member was left behind on purpose. Anyway I was at home in bed when I bolted up from a nightmare just when I woke up I heard a banging on the door. I screamed and my parents woke up handing me my little sister. They told me to hide with Ami so I hid her, but went to go check to look for my parents. These men were taking them so I grabbed a piece of metal and attacked them I would have won if the guy in front of me didn't trip on a rock. Anyway beside the point they beat me up a little and then left. I took Ami to my friend Yaya's house and that is about it," I said leaning my head on Ikuto's shoulder. He slowly as if unsure put his arm around my back and everything felt right.

"Sorry to hear you had to go through that. So how did you end up becoming a maid for Princess Rima," Ikuto continued.

"That I am not telling I want to keep it a secret for now," I stopped.

"Well I guess it's my turn," Ikuto sighed and then looked over at me.

"Your turn for what," I asked a bit confused.

"What do you mean? Don't you want to know my story," Ikuto asked with a smirk. I nodded my head and he turned to face straightforward and then started to summarize what happened to him just like I had. I stared at him with shock and then pondered why was he sorry for me when he has been going through bad stuff also.

"Well that's even worse than mine at least I got to protect Ami, but you never even got the chance to. I don't get it you feel sorry for me and your story is pretty bad," I commented.

"First of all you're not even telling anyone what happened after you were left alone so how would I know for sure if you went through worse things than I did or not. Second thing is that people who have been through bad things feel bad for others who go through bad things as well," Ikuto complained.

"I get it I get it! Sorry I just think that you should worry about yourself a little more than you do," I said trying to calm him down.

"What do you mean by that? I think about myself a lot! Especially when I am with you it makes me think about how **I **want to kiss you," he said smirking at the last part.

"Aaah! Are y-you serious," I asked with a deep blush.

"Of course I am! You are just too cute especially when you're angry," Ikuto chuckled.

"That's not very nice you know teasing me like that," I muttered with a pout on my face.

"Hey I was serious you look really cute when you are mad so long as it is not me that made you mad," Ikuto said with a straight face. I looked away from him the feelings in his eyes too intense for me. He chuckled and then turned my face back toward his with his hand under my chin. Soon he let go of my chin and turned his head the other way. Maybe he is blushing! Nah he can't be.

**Nagihiko: Third Person**

Nagihiko had spent a lot of time with Ikuto so once he was gone things felt weird. He would never admit it out loud, but he had grown accustomed to Ikuto's teasing and mocking ways. He felt so bad that he hadn't told Ikuto the prophecy that dealt with him and Amu, but he figured Ikuto would soon find out. What bothered him the most was his arranged marriage with Rima. Both Kingdoms agreed that the two should be combined into one Kingdom. Rima and I would become King and Queen so no disputes would start on whom would rule. Nagihiko didn't mind marrying Rima it was just that he didn't feel like they had spent enough time together doing normal things and dating. He wondered how Rima was taking the news he didn't expect to see a happy face although he did expect to see an annoyed face. He sighed aloud. Yaya had been bugging him about Ikuto and Amu being taken away. Even though he explained the situation to her many times she still didn't understand why we didn't chase after them. He had told her many times that his mother had ordered Rima and him to obey otherwise there would be a horrible consequence. Nagihiko sighed who was going to be his best man if Ikuto was gone. Kukai might be able to fill the spot, but he wouldn't be much help. He could have Tadase do it, but they had only just met recently so it wasn't fair to shove those kind of wedding duties onto him. Nagihiko really didn't feel like getting married he felt that it was too soon and that Rima would hate him for it. He really wished he could talk to Ikuto about it even if all he would do is tease him because hey at least it made him feel a little better.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

After looking into Amu's face I turned away to hide a blush. I rarely blush so it was embarrassing plus Amu kept trying to look over at me with curious eyes. Damn why does she have to be so cute! Just as she reached out as far as she could to see my face she lost balance and landed face down onto my legs. To cover up my shock and the awkwardness I decided to tease her just a little. "Hey Amu if you really wanted to snuggle all you had to do was ask," I smirked. She became a bright red and then started to hit my legs since she was still on me probably because I wouldn't let go of her.

"Ikuto you stupid idiot let me go," she shouted as she continued to struggle. Wow everyone else must be tired because they didn't even stir.

"No never what if some other guy tries to steal you from me," I said seriously. I helped her sit up, but I didn't stop hugging her. She struggled for a minute and just stopped going limp. "Amu are you okay," I asked. I waited for two long minutes no answer. I let go of her to check up on her, but as soon as I did she backed far away from me laughing. "Hey that's not nice Amu! I am going to have to teach you a lesson," I smirked evilly.

"Ewe! No way I am I receiving a lesson from a pervert like you," Amu sneered still keeping her distance from me. I took several steps closer to her and then stopped.

"Are you sure about that," I said a smirk still on my face. Surprisingly she took several steps closer to me and then stopped.

"I'm sure because the lesson is going to end as soon as it begins," she smiled and then continued walking toward me until we were only inches away from each other. Then quickly she leaned in and kissed my right cheek and then backed away giving me some space.

"Amu that's no fair I wanted to kiss you on the cheek," I muttered. Amu just gave a smile in return.

***~~~8~~~~~~8~~~~~~~8~~~~~~8~~~***

"So how was your nights rest," Nikaidou asked the two of us. I yawned and started to look at the tile on the floor it looked very expensive. I wish the guards would let Amu and I go that way I could go back to sleep.

"Would you just tell us already about why you stole us away to this Kingdom," Amu said with a bored attitude.

"Kairi come in here," the King called out. Out came the green haired boy with a samurai like outfit holding some rather large book in his left arm.

"Here is the book you asked for. I had to find it myself because the maid failed to do so," Kairi said pushing his glasses up to keep them from falling down.

"Thanks that's really is nice of you," Nikaidou said taking the book from him. He looked something up in the index and then turned to the right page. "Okay to put it into simple terms there is a prophecy about a girl and a boy that become close to the Princess and Prince of the Boding Rain Kingdom and the Indigo Tail Kingdom. Both of them are separated from their families the same year anyway the point is that you two fit the job. Why we want you is because the prophecy says that you two together could create the best army and would lead the Kingdom into victories," Nikaidou finished looking at us expectantly.

"Are you trying to say a maid with hardly any experience is going to help me create an army that will win many victories," I asked with disbelieve. "No offense Amu," I added quickly after.

"None taken I agree with you. How am I supposed to lead an army to victories when I have no skills at all," Amu asked.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't doubt the prophecy. All of the major ones have turned out to be very accurate," a red curly haired Queen stepped out from a hallway. She wore a simple white long elegant dress that flowed at the very bottom and on her head she had a headband with a matching white flower.

"Sister since when have you arrived," Kairi asked with confusion.

"I finished the meeting ahead of schedule guess I was too persuasive. They all agreed with the new tax on the middle class," she answered with a hint of a chuckle in her eyes.

"Sanjou darling would you love to explain to these two their schedules are," Nikaidou asked lovingly. Even though I didn't like them the two did make a cute couple. Ikuto you need to stop thinking like this.

"Okay dear. Now listen up you two both of you could use some training with swords and Amu you need to learn the skills of a tracker as well. Don't worry if this prophecy is true you won't die even against some really strong opponents. Guards you may let go of them because they must behave or their families will be killed especially if they try something funny. Anyway some quick lessons will start now. Follow Prince Kairi he will lead you to the training field," Sanjou said pointing out Kairi. The guards let go of us reluctantly, but then returned to their posts.

"What I really rather not learn to fight," I sighed, but obediently walked over to Kairi. Amu walked over toward Kairi and waited by my side. She looked deep in thought though I didn't have a clue as to why. Maybe she is afraid to learn how to fight. I'm not afraid it's just I rather not fight. Without a word Kairi led us to the training ground were we found a reddish brown hair boy with green eyes look at us with patience.

"So are these the two we are training," the green eyed boy asked Kairi.

"Yes Kukai I did warn you that one would be a bit surprising," Kairi answered with a slight glance toward Amu. I could tell that Amu had caught it and for some reason she seemed to be angry.

"Hey just because I am not the strongest girl around doesn't mean that other girls can't fight just as well as a guy," Amu glared bitterly at the two.

"She's quite the feisty one isn't she," Kukai asked raising one of his eyebrows up high on his forehead.

"If only you knew," Amu smirked darkly. I watched Amu intently what didn't I know because I want to find out.

"Well are we going to be taught how to fight or are we going to stand here all day yakking because I really just want to get this over with," I said with a bored look on my face. Amu picked up a sword in her hand it was rather thin, but it still seemed sharp.

"I think I'll use this one," she answered dully. I picked up a medium sized sword and examined it. It was rather dull so I picked up a duplicate that was sharper.

"Let's get this started," I yawned teasingly.

***~~~~8~~~~~~~8~~~~~~8~~~~~***

I held my hand against the wounds on my arms. I had several deep cuts and one small cut all of them were leaking out blood like a dripping faucet. That Kairi guy was good really good I only got him twice and that was because I tricked him. Amu however looked much worse her hair was covered in dirt and like me she had several deep cuts, but unlike me one of them was pretty bad. Guess that Kukai guy isn't anything to mess with either. What surprised me most was that even though Amu was injured badly and was in pain she didn't seem to take it as bad as one usually should when it is a first.

"That Kukai guy wasn't nice he gave me this major one when I tripped on that darn rock," Amu muttered angrily. She picked up a sponge and started to scrub off the dirt and blood on her. I followed her and did the same and winced once the soap went into the cuts. After Amu finished cleaning the cuts she ducked her whole face and head under water in the bucket provided for her. When she came up she grabbed a towel and started drying her hair. I did the same noticing mine was rather dirty itself. The guards noticing we were done dragged us both back to the cell with our families in it.

"Ikuto are you okay what's with all those cuts and what took you so long to get back from meeting the King," Utau bombarded me with questions. Amu walked over to her parents and then after giving them light hugs crawled into her bed.

"Long story short is that they are forcing both of us to train in fighting with swords and they are wicked good," I sighed as I too felt the urge to sleep.

"Why would they do that," my mom asked confused.

"Look you guys Amu and I will love to explain everything to you, but both of us need rest. I just want to go to sleep," I said with an attitude like 'don't you dare try to wake me up'. I went over to my bed the one next to Amu and pulled the blanket over me instantly falling asleep the moment my head hit the extra thin pillow.

**Amu's Point of View**

A few weeks have passed since Ikuto and I started training how to fight. I am completely wiped out from acting as if I can't I keep getting myself hurt intentionally and that my friends is a hard thing to do especially when all your instincts tell you to avoid all possible injury. I picked myself off up from the ground just in time to throw myself to the right onto the ground again to avoid getting sliced by his sword. Kukai really should learn to go easy on a girl because if not he will never get a girlfriend. I notice that every time he goes to our cell to get Ikuto and I he stares off at Utau for a few seconds. I also notice that Utau stares a few glances at him also. Maybe they will get together, but if so that will be odd prisoner and enemy joining together as a couple. Ikuto is slowly, but surely improving trust me I could beat him any day it's just I'm too tired to with all the acting and training for tracking it is just to stressful. I picked myself up in time once again dodging the blade that searched for my skin wanting to feel my insides. Creepy I think I will stay away from it. "Amu you have hardly improved all you do is barely dodge out of the way in time at least try to strike me," Kukai complained.

"I can't I'm too busy concentrating on dodging," I lied.

"It doesn't matter the basic training is over with. The King has ordered it that they fight against Crazy Rani today," Kairi said letting Ikuto stop his practice.

"Are they stupid these two aren't ready for any combat and the only thing Amu is improving in is her tracking skills," Kukai exclaimed.

"I know, but I can't do anything about it my sister's husband has his mind set. Anyway if they truly are the two from the prophecy than they have to survive somehow right," Kairi asked trying to convince Kukai and himself.

"When does this battle begin," Ikuto asked with shock.

"In fifteen minutes," Kairi answered with worry.

"Well looks like we are going to have to wing this huh Ikuto," I said with a bit of confidence because even if he didn't know it his partner is the Pink Flare. Guess I might have to lose my hidden secret or maybe they won't guess that I am the Pink Flare. Yeah all I have to do is use a bit of a different fighting style though it won't be easy I am sure I can pull it off.

"I rather not wing it, but it doesn't seem as if we have much of an option," Ikuto muttered bitterly. I grabbed Ikuto's hand and squeezed it to let him know that I would be there with him.

"Hey if we go down at least we'll go down together," I said turning to smile at Ikuto. He turned and smiled back. Both of us were more nervous than we had ever been before both for very different reasons.

**Okay Tadase was mentioned and Kukai showed up in this chapter. I think it was necessary so sorry to those who thought I should've waited. Anyway how was the surprise did it surprise you? Sorry it didn't turn out as glamorous as I wanted it to be, but it took me forever to decide on why they were stolen. Anyway don't worry the next chapter is going to be good you already know what is going to happen or at least and idea. Anyway thanks for reading and please review!**

**Perrty please review for me or for Amuto!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews for chapter six! **_**I feel so special that so many of you reviewed please keep it up!**_

Midnight Rose Petals

MidnightWolfe-IceBlueMoonAngel

anime-lover211

AMUTOforever305

XXDarknessofDeathXx

StormyNightz

Sigy Artyn

Demitea


	8. Chapter 8: Revealed!

**Here is Chapter 8 and thanks for all the reviews out there it means a lot more than any of you can possibly imagine! Oh and I have posted a poll on my profile so please answer it because your answer will help me out a lot!**

_**Revealed!**_

**(Ikuto's Point of View)**

Amu and I were shoved forcefully into the arena that we would be battling Crazy Rin in. Both of us seemed extremely nervous and the crowd of rich people seemed desperately excited. That was not a good sign if the crowd was excited it must mean that this Crazy Rin is crazy good. Damn we have no chance against him we might as well kill ourselves not that I plan to I rather fight till the end. There was no warning at all of when the fight would begin not until the gates on the opposite end opened and revealed a husky muscular and in shape man holding a large sharp sword. "Oh shit do we have to go against him," I asked Amu giving worried sides glance.

"I think so, but this is not going to be an easy battle even if we were skilled," Amu muttered with a depressing tone. This is just great both of us don't want to die, but neither of us have the skills to fight against this guy and live. Then the horn was blasted out letting us know that the battle was now beginning. Crazy Rin ran at me first swinging the sword hard down toward my side. I dodged and got closer to Amu though my outfit had a big tore in the side at least my skin is still intact. "Ikuto stay back let me handle this battle you just help by getting him when you can," Amu said quietly to me. Both of us dodged an attack of the sword swinging from the right side of us.

"Should I remind you that you are worse at fighting than I am? I can't let you die fighting alone," I whispered back angrily. She was about to answer when she noticed Crazy Rin going after her. She noticed that there was a slight bend in his knees that became increasingly larger. Then she ran at him just at the right time when he jumped into the air and before he had the time to protect himself Amu struck him in both legs hard with her sword. Blood squirted out and fell down to the ground as if it was rain, but it wasn't it was red. Amu watched with cold dead eyes as Crazy Rin fell to the ground landing in a heap on the ground. Her sword clattered and landed into the ground a few feet away.

"Damn I didn't finish him off it wasn't deep enough," Amu muttered as soon as she saw him move. He threw his sword straight at her and I new I wouldn't be able to get to her on time. I watched with horror, as it got closer to her at an amazing speed the sword was a blur. Just as it was about to hit her head on she pulled out another sword lightning quick and clanged the other sword away from her. The force and effort of pushing the sword away caused her to fly backwards and hit the ground hard. "Ikuto watch out," Amu cried out.

**Amu's Point of View**

I new Ikuto was paying too much attention to our battle and then he started to only watch me. The sword had come at me so fast I barely had time to react. I wasn't fighting in my best style so I was getting a bit sloppy and in this situation that was bad. I landed hard on my back and had gotten the air knocked out of my lungs. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Crazy Rin turn to attack Ikuto who was too busy watching to see if I was okay. "Ikuto watch out," I shouted. I struggled to get up and quickly ran toward Ikuto while watching the battle. Ikuto turned around just in time to block the sword aimed at him, but was flung back against the wall and he let his sword fall out of his hands. This Rin guy was about to finish Ikuto off as he pulled his sword back. I didn't have enough time to counter so I did the only thing I could do. I threw my sword as accurately as one could ever try to succeed and ran in front of Ikuto unprotected.

**Rima's Point of View**

I was eating lunch just two minutes ago that is until my father gave me the huge news. What did my father just say! I am to marry Prince Nagihiko by the end of this month and become Queen of the combined Kingdom. Impossible I am way to young and therefore I will not allow it, but it has already been decided by the council members that I shall. I liked Nagihiko a lot, but it was to soon to get married. I miss Amu if she was here I could cry into her shoulder, but now I am here alone letting tears slip past my eyes and onto my cheeks with no one to hide them for me. I'm supposed to meet with my fiancé in three days to talk to each other about the wedding ceremony. In the mean time my studies are now moving from princess to Queen and I will be henceforth busy learning the ways of a Queen. The sad thing was there was nothing neither Nagihiko nor I could do about this situation unless both of us ran away, but that would be selfish and irresponsible to both Kingdoms. I hate being in the Royal family I wish I was born in the middle class, but then again wishes don't take many people far without effort or power.

**Amu's Point of View**

The sword had dug into Crazy Rin's arm, but he ignored it as it soon fell out onto the ground and sent his sword straight at me. Two thoughts ran quickly through my head moments before the sword would kill me. I can't dodge otherwise Ikuto will die so I need to try something risky to save both our lives. I quickly pulled out two chopstick-sized needles that I hid in my hair and ducked under the sword. I quickly stabbed both of them into his stomach causing him to stop and yell in pain he quickly pulled them out as I quickly picked up Ikuto's sword. Just a fraction before I gripped the sword tightly in my hands I sensed an object coming at me so I quickly moved to the opposite time. This time I wasn't fast enough and it dug deep into my side only a sliver of the tip remained on the outside of my skin. I couldn't believe that this guy actually threw the needles back at me. They're built specifically so that they can only be thrown once, but of course there was a secret way to throw them once more. The weird thing is I don't think this guy even figured it out he must be really lucky. I ignored the instinct to clutch my side and grabbed the sword then shoved it into the ground. The guy ran over and swung his sword from above his head to down to were I was standing. I dodged and then flung myself at the sword gripping the handle as tightly as I could then I let the momentum take control. My whole body whipped around the sword and soon my legs came into contact with his knocking him down to his knees. Blood was dripping down my side once my feet were placed firmly on the ground and without any hesitation I pulled the sword out of the ground striking down on Crazy Rin. Sadly he like me blocked it at the last moment only allowing me to graze his arm ever so lightly. I forced all my weight onto my sword pushing it closer and closer to his ribs. All of a sudden with an unseen power or strength boost he pushed my blade back hard and I collided with the same wall Ikuto was still unconscious on. I felt the needle move to a different angle and bit my lip to keep from screaming. I watched the blood drip down and then wiped it away on my shirtsleeve. I saw Crazy Rin walking slowly over to me and I soon let a dizzy feeling take over my mind. My eyes closed unwillingly and all I could do was listen to the sound of his feet getting closer to me. For half a second longer than usual there was complete silence and that is when I opened my eyes and stabbed my sword deep into his body so deep it came out the other side. Crazy Rin's last expression would be one of great shock and pain. His blood squirted out and splashed into my face and hair causing me to become blind still I continued to slaughter him into little tiny pieces because only then could I truly believe this guy is dead. I finished quickly then without wiping the blood of my face I opened my eyes and looked to find Ikuto looking at me with horrified eyes. He's afraid of me I thought and then started to shake. He must not think I am human he must think of me as a monster. I noticed that I had lost a lot of blood from fighting with the needle in my side, but still I couldn't take my eyes away from Ikuto's piercing ones. I took several steps back and then several more before I decided I wanted the needle out of me. I cleaned the blood off the wound quickly and then grasped the sliver as firmly as I could. I pulled it out hard and quickly causing even more blood to flow out of my wound. I felt dizzy and just before I hit the ground I ended up hitting something else much softer instead. It felt like a guy's chest, but it couldn't be Ikuto he had such a hurtful look in his eyes. I am not a monster so please don't stop loving me I thought as my conscious started to lose any control it had left. Afterward came a bunch of nothing. I remember nothing not even darkness.

**Wow I am deciding to end this one here so I hope to post the next chapter up soon! I have a request for all of you if you can please check out my profile and answer my poll. I will simply be asking you which of my stories is your favorite! Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing because I know you know that I need support! Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9: Identity Ruined?

**Yay chapter nine and thanks for all of you that voted on my poll as this one as your favorite! This one currently has the most votes, which has surprised me because in the beginning it had the least amount anyway back to the story!**

_**Identity Ruined?**_

I woke up to find myself chained to the wall of a cell. I didn't even have to look around to know that it was completely empty and that I am totally alone. I just hope that Ikuto isn't afraid of me anymore I mean yeah I can get scary while fighting, but I did save his life that counts for something doesn't it. I wonder who caught me because I know it wasn't Ikuto he was frozen the last time I checked. Suddenly my mind relived the entire fight and I started sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. I killed another person and it hurt me. I didn't want to kill him, but it was the only way for me to save Ikuto and I from an early death. I kept sobbing until it was getting hard for me to breathe and then I saw a pair of green delicate eyes staring at me from a distant.

**Kukai's Point of View**

Before the match had even started Kairi and I were both nervous wrecks both of us truly believed that they were going to die. Once the fight started Ikuto had just nearly dodged getting some of his blood to bleed. I watched as the two of them seemed to be arguing about something, but the huge crowed was too loud and I still was working on learning how to lip read. Then the most surprising thing happened Amu chose this guys only second of weakness to attack his legs. She was trying to make sure he wouldn't be able to walk, but from up high Kairi and I could tell she didn't strike hard enough. "What the hell Amu was never this talented at practice," I shouted at Kairi with shock.

"Maybe she hid her talents from us. I mean in this day and age it is a rare sight to see a skilled swordswoman," Kairi responded. We both grew silent as the sword was about to kill Amu, but then last second she pulled her sword out and blocked it flying backward. She was quick to regain her focus and it seemed as if she did not fill the blood that trickled down her back in small thin streams running farther than usual because of all the sweat. She warned Ikuto just in the knick of time, but still he was knocked out unconscious against the wall nearest to Kairi and I. He was about to kill Ikuto and inside I felt a little queasy I had really liked Ikuto he was almost like a friend. Amu had no good option and her action proves it all, as she threw her only sword at his arm and ran in front o f Ikuto. Crazy Rin sent his sword straight at Amu and Ikuto behind her. Amu panicked, but you could see her facial expression showing her compute plans quickly in her head. She pulled out huge sized needles from her hair then she ducked under the sword so her head would push it up out of Ikuto's range and then stabbed the guy in the stomach with the needles. Crazy Rin pulled out the needles and threw both of them weirdly at Amu who recognized just in time to dodge one of the needles, but not the other one it had hit her side and she winced with pain. They both fought for another minute before it seemed as if Amu was going to be killed she seemed to have fainted, but then surprising the loudly cheering audience she opened her eyes and stabbed him with no mercy. Soon his remains were in tiny pieces and I noticed Amu losing all that blood I jumped from the ten feet tall stands and behind Amu catching her just before she fell to the ground. Her head lay against my chest and the medics came to wash and heal her wounds. Some of the blood on her had gotten onto my clothes and arms, but I had not time to spare on such thoughts. I was ordered to guard her cell and chain her to the wall. Her new cell number is thirteen for the King is a superstitious guy. I had been waiting for hours for Amu to wake up I had to tell her that the King wanted to question her. She needed to be warned and suddenly out of nowhere I heard the sobs of a scared terrified girl. I walk a bit closer and turned to see Amu crying. Why is it that a strong girl like her is crying when she just killed a guy even Kairi and I would have trouble with fighting together. Her breathing became gasps for air and as she calmed herself down she turned and looked straight into my eyes her golden ones shimmering in the dark of the night.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

After the match Amu has become scary to me and I didn't even get to see most of the fight. Somehow I lived and I knew it was because of her, but the way she killed the guy was what freaked me out more than the skills she poses. I stared at her with horror in my face she was covered in blood that wasn't her own and then the side that held a sharp metal in it was bleeding profusely. At that moment the first thought that went into my head was monster and then demon. I sighed I had been placed in a cell all alone Kairi had lead me to the cell and Kukai took Amu to most likely another cell. I knew Kairi was ordered to watch my cell so I just waited patiently hoping that I wouldn't have to see Amu too soon or otherwise I might do something stupid and offend her. I hope that both our families are doing well, but I knew it in my heart that every time we left they were anxious all of them. Who is Amu because when I saw her fighting with that much skill it reminded me of the Pink Flare for some reason? How could she be the Pink Flare that would mean she had been a guy for some her time? I stopped thinking this was all getting too confusing. I think I shall wait to ask Amu all of my questions later I just hope I am wrong.

**Rima's Point of View**

Lately Yaya and I have been getting along recently so I have decided that she would be the Maid of Honor in place of Amu who I dearly missed. I have a feeling that Amu is going to come back home soon, but I just hope it is in time for the wedding. Sad thing is I also knew deep down in my heart that the possibilities were slim. Even though Ami is a little too old to be the flower girl I chose her to fill the role in hopes that Amu would come to the wedding just to see her sister, but even then I knew it was pointless. I'm currently supposed to be listening to my teacher lecture about the duties of a Queen and she was saying nonsense about how I should please my husband the King when things got stressful. Did she mean to make out or more because I don't want to end up with children at this age I am way to young to do that stuff. The two replacement Knights for Amu still follow me around in an almost stalker like manner. I had to run through a maze just to lose them of my trail and then go the long way to the bathroom. All I had wanted was the privacy to go to the bathroom alone and they still had to insist they go in with me. The creeps don't understand how weird that is for a girl do they? I wonder what Nagihiko is doing? Does he like me as much as I like him? Finally the teacher had finished lecturing for the day and I ran out of the room so fast that without seeing him I ran right into him. "Wow Rima you might want to watch where you are going and slow down!"

**Nagihiko's Point of View**

I had finally chosen that it would be best to have Kukai be my Best Man even though he would be useless. I really wished Ikuto were here to see the ridiculous events unraveling in the Boding Rain Kingdom and the Indigo Tail Kingdom. I was stuck in my room forever today as my mother lectured me herself on how a King acts and behaves. I tried not to yawn in front of her and it took a lot of effort, but I succeeded. Finally she left and I plopped down onto my bed like any normal teenager would, breaking one of my mom's new lectured rules. I wonder how Rima feels about me, but I am too scared to ask. If only Ikuto was here then I could send him off to ask her for me, but that was cowardly and a neither Prince nor King should act like that. I wonder what the new name of the Kingdom would be? I know that people from both Kingdoms were already working on breaking down the wall that separated our Kingdoms from each other. The thing I was nervous about most at being the King is that one of the Queen's and my duties is to have lots of children to ensure that one heir to the thrown would survive. It bugged me because both of our parents had several children, but only Rima and I are left. I didn't want to sacrifice any of our children and I didn't want to have children with Rima too early. This whole marriage thing was becoming a big pain in my head. I really did like Rima a lot it was just this was too much to go through at such a young age. I had wanted to propose to her at the right time, but I didn't even get to propose at all before they told her and I the news. I had really wanted to propose to her, but now it seemed pointless along with everything else going on.

**Utau's Point of View**

All of us waited for Amu and Ikuto to come back, but it was soon nighttime and they still weren't back. I couldn't drift to sleep none of us could. I stared at my once beautiful blonde hair that was now covered in dirt making it seem of an ill blonde color. I sighed I really wanted to get out of here. All of us did the ten years locked in here have made us all weaker and our eyes took longer to adjust to bright light than normal. That's when a plan started to hit me I could use that Kukai kid he seemed to have a crush on me. Hey I would even marry him if he helped us escape from this place though he might take me up on that offer. I ran the whole details of my plan through my head and even worked on other plans if the first one went wrong. Hey even if I wasn't the best with a sword or tracking I was the best at tricking people into believing me plus I am the best at hiding. The first thing I am going to do when we get out of this place is to all take a proper bath I wanted my hair to shine as brightly as it did before I was captured. Now all I needed was to get Kukai to come over here so I could have a little chat with him.

**Amu's Point of View**

"Kukai is that you," I asked nervously. The pair of green eyes came closer until I saw his light bronze hair and the rest of his face.

"Yeah it's me," he answered softly.

"I'm already guessing what you want to know in fact it is plain obvious. Okay I'll tell you I have been trained to fight and it just came naturally to me after a lot of practice with the sword besides I didn't want anyone to know, but it seems it's out," I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Even though the fighting style was different from most I have battled with towards the end you let your guard down in the heat of the battle. That fighting style has to be the Pink Flare's style I would know I fought him and almost died, but he didn't try to kill me he just wanted to get me away from the Princess that he protects. I should probably start saying **she** protects the Princess Rima shouldn't I," Kukai said winking at me although his face held some anger.

"Well I don't think there is a point to arguing with you because you seem fully convinced I am **him **although it is truly impossible we just were taught by the same people. Anyway feel free to believe what you believe I have no right to stop you," I said keeping a straight face. He walked away angrily and then I pulled as hard as I could on the chains that bound me to the wall. If Kukai had thought I was asleep the whole time when he started to chain me to the wall then he was totally wrong I had just woken up in time to rig the bounds with something that made the metal rust and weaken. It broke easily and I landed on the ground with both hands touching the floor with my right knee bent. I needed to go find Ikuto and both our families and it seemed that I was close to the exit. Number thirteen I read as I squeezed my hand between the bars and pulled out a hairpin from my hair. I picked the lock and then ran farther into the cells looking for a sign of Ikuto. Whenever I saw guards coming my way I hid in the shadows and waited until they left walking in a different part of the prison. Finally I saw Kairi seeming to have a conversation with someone in their cell. It must be Ikuto I thought to myself as I hid behind a wall near them.

"Did you know that Amu had those skills hidden with her? Does her style seem familiar to you," Kairi asked. I gulped why is everyone on my case? Instinctively my hand clutched the shell necklace that Ikuto had given me. Oh please Ikuto don't hate me my heart begged with each throb.

"How would I know she wouldn't tell someone like me don't you think? It would ruin her cover and besides even if I did know why would I tell you? Anyway can you go I need time to think about everything that happened today," Ikuto's voice rang out cockily. Kairi sighed and turned around lucky for him it was the only angle where he could see me from standing there. I leapt out from the shadows and knocked him out with my knee in his stomach. Once again I picked the lock and grabbed Ikuto by the arm and ran even further into the prison dragging him along. "What are you doing," Ikuto asked loudly. I knocked out two guards who overheard and then continued to run.

"Getting all of us out of her since my identity might as well be ruined already since Kukai is suspicious and keep your voice down will ya," I whispered loudly.

"Amu! Ikuto over here," Utau shouted. I stopped quickly causing Ikuto to fall on top of me.

"Get off I need to set them free," I told him hurriedly. He got off as quickly as he could and watched as I picked the lock open. Everyone rushed out of the cell and then footsteps echoed closer to us. Utau gasped as she saw Kukai emerge from the shadows.

"Where do you think you are all going especially you Pink Flare," Kukai asked with a menacing grin.

"Hmm you still believe I am **HIM **don't you suit yourself," I muttered back.

"Do you think I will let all of you just walk away right in front of me? Do you know how much trouble I could get in for that," Kukai asked with a pained expression on his face.

"Then why don't you come with us we could use a handsome strong guy on our side," Utau said bashing her eyelids in a flirty voice.

"I can't go even if I wanted to someone has to help Kairi he has a plan to change this Kingdom for the better, but he has to have insiders," Kukai said reluctantly and blushed as Utau placed her arms around his waist.

"Then could you let us go we promise to help you with your plan and besides I really look forward to seeing someone as handsome as you again," Utau said and then she pressed her lips against his for what seemed like a minute. Finally she pulled away and I noticed that on her cheeks was a light pink blush that could almost be forgotten.

"You guys we need to get going I hear a lot of guards coming this way," Ikuto called to us.

"Utau go and have a safe trip with everyone. I'll distract the guards for a little bit, but I can't promise long," Kukai said pushing Utau to her dad.

"Thanks Kukai you're a really nice guy," Utau said looking back one last time before running of and joining the rest of us.

**So how was this chapter please tell me I thought it was pretty good oh and for everyone who wants to see more of the Rima and Nagihiko pairing next chapter I plan on making it about their wedding and maybe some of Amu and Ikuto traveling back to their Kingdoms! Please review and let me know and thanks for all of the other reviews you guys ROCK!**


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding Bells!

**Chapter 10 is here and I would like to let everyone know that I plan to close the poll soon so if you haven't voted yet go to my profile and vote if you want to. Thanks for the reviews everyone I appreciate it!**

_**Wedding Bells!**_

The maids were working on my hair, makeup, and the decorations. The time for the wedding has come and the wall that divides the two Kingdoms is halfway gone. My dress is strapless and all white. From the chest to the waist beads cover the dress in an elegant design then the dress flowed and stopped just under my knees all ruffled at the bottom. Underneath that part was even more fabrics that touched the floor and had an elegant design the beads created. **(Please go on my profile to look at the dress it looks awesome!) **I took a deep breath in and opened my eyes after they finished the makeup. I asked for natural looking makeup, but it did the trick my complexion is flawless. My hair was left down curly, but both sides of my bangs were woven into braids that circled the sides of my head and on the right side in the braid was a small purple flower. "Princess Rima it's about time you get ready to walk down the isle," one of the maids said. I stood up and sighed one last time before exiting the room. I was waiting for the music to play standing outside the church doors when Ami ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Good luck your so lucky your getting married I want to wear a beautiful dress also," Ami said her hair matching Yaya's who had her hair in a messy bun sticking out everywhere. Ami was wearing a light pink dress and was holding a white basket to throw flower petals out behind the bride. Yaya was wearing a red dress that matched a ribbon in her hair.

"Yaya I'm…scared I don't know what my future holds in store for me," I whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry Rima all of us are going to be facing things head on together," Yaya said hugging me just before the song started to play.

"Thanks Yaya," I whispered before walking down the isle. Yaya following after holding the small train of the dress then Ami throwing out purple flowers on the ground and a few people. Everyone in the crowd gasped commenting on my beauty, but the whole time I was looking at Nagihiko's reaction. He took a step back and almost fell over. I smiled it must have been a beautiful one at that because I could see the photographer taking pictures. The photographer took a bunch of Nagihiko also including one where he was blushing and one where he smiled so beautifully I swear I almost cried. The bouquet that I was holding was made of yellow roses with a red one in the middle. Finally I had made it up to Nagihiko and I held out my hand for him to take. He took it and then we waited for Hikaru the ring bearer to make it to us. He placed a big stylish diamond ring on my finger and I placed a gold band ring on his. The vows were next I blushed when I looked at the huge crowed of people most of them rich the rest were maids and cooks. They were all staring at me and I am to lead and rule over everyone here and more not here.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

We managed to escape thanks to Kukai, but we still had a long journey home. I glanced over at Amu who hadn't looked at me once since we escaped. I still couldn't get near her since that battle even now I am afraid of the monster that tore that guy to shreds mercilessly. I wonder how the rest of the fight went? I felt bad about being nearly useless in the fight making her fight by herself, but what was with those cold eyes. The blood that covered her hair her face and her side it was creepy it all scared me. I didn't want to see a girl covered in blood with cold eyes that could almost seem dead. "Hey I'm tired let's stop here so we can get some rest," Utau complained landing softly on her knees in the grass.

"Sure we can," Amu's mom Midori said joining Utau. My mother and the dads also sat down under the shade of a tree.

"Well I'm going to go and check out the trail ahead and then be right back," Amu said running off. I decided to follow her both of us used to having to walk for long lengths of time. Once I caught up to Amu I saw a kind hearted smile on her face as she watched the wind blow leaves and flower petals in circles. How can a girl who can be so strong she can hold her own and beat strong guys be so delicate looking. She seems so kind you would never guess her to be a fighter. I walked silently over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up in shock. "Hey what are you doing," Amu shouted and turned around seeing my face before hers.

**Nagihiko's Point of View**

I was right Kukai was a useless best man Kairi and Tadase where more helpful than he was. Though I have to give it to Kukai he did have the best smile out of the three of them. I am wearing a black tux with a purple tie (Very original huh?) my hair kept down. I was extremely nervous, but soon the music started to play and out walked Rima. She is the most beautiful girl I will ever lay my eyes on I thought as I waited for her to reach me. She offered me her hand and I took it gladly as soon as we put the rings on each other's finger we had to do the vows. I got to start so I pulled out the paper and started to read it.

"Rima ever since we first met and started to hang out I had already started to have a huge crush on you. You can be a kind person even though you don't want others to know it and you always make a bad situation better by making people laugh. When I was ten I was going through a tough time and you were the only one who could make me smile and laugh so hard I almost choked. I love you and hope that our love grows even more. Even though this was earlier than I planned on getting married I would still like to say I could and can only see myself marrying you. Rima you are beautiful and more precious than you will ever realize. I love you and I hope you love me also," I said with a smile on my face the whole time. Rima smiled and then gave me a tight hug that told me she was scared we didn't need words to talk as I hugged her back gently telling her that everything would be fine.

"Okay I guess it's my turn then. Nagihiko when I first met you I was deeply jealous of you it seemed like you had everything I didn't and so at first I hated you. But later I grew to recognize that the feeling I thought was hate was actually love and so I felt really stupid. Anyway point is that I have always had a crush on you also. I also hope that we will have many good times to come and even in bad moments that we will stick together. Nagihiko….I love you more than you can know because I won't let it get to your head," Rima laughed.

"Do you take Rima to be your wife until death do you part," the preacher asked.

"Yes!"

"Rima do you take Nagihiko to be you husband until death do you part," he asked.

"O-Of course. Yes!"

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, King and Queen," the preacher said causing the crowed to clap loudly. Before cued I leaned in and kissed Rima passionately on the lips causing her to blush, but she did kiss back.

"Wow way to go Nagihiko," Kukai said after whistling.

"Ugh you may now…kiss the bride," the preacher said just before they ended the kiss.

"Wow that was more passionate than usual for the first married kiss," Tadase laughed.

"That girl in red looks stunning," Kairi said quietly with a blush. I turned to look around and saw Yaya standing beside Rima.

"Oh that's Yaya she is the number one doctor you could say," I said chuckling.

"Nagihiko come here we have to do our first dance," Rima said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the dance floor with her. We danced and Rima's hair flowed perfectly behind her. Eventually her father came in and danced with her while my mom danced with me. Soon both Rima and I had danced with almost everyone here.

"Looks like it's time to end the party and go," I said taking Rima's hand and leading her out of the room.

"Maybe, but I just wish that Amu could have made it she always helped me out when I needed it," Rima said resting her head on my shoulder as we left the church. She seemed worn out the wedding had taken forever to finish preparations in addition both of us had to increase our lessons so we would be fit for Queen and King.

"Don't worry I also miss Ikuto even though I will never let him hear that unless I can't control it," I added and in respond rested my head upon hers.

**Amu's Point of View**

Something touched my shoulder when I was concentrating on the beauty before me. I was watching nature move all around me and let all my worries seep away just for a few sweet minutes. It didn't last long as I jumped up in shock and my memories flood back into my head. "Hey what are you doing," I shouted the question.

"I just came to see if you needed any help…" Ikuto paused with the uncomfortable feeling of regret.

"Why would you do that for? It would mean you would have to be alone with the monster before you. Listen Ikuto, I have had to deal with all kinds of people after my parents were stolen and I tell you it is rare for people to treat me like a human, but the thing is they think my strength is what makes me human. Anyway I apologize for bearing my secret onto you in such a manor, but it was either that or we both die," I said with a cold stare in Ikuto's direction.

"Okay you were right for a while I thought you were a monster, but when I see you outside of fights you seem like an overly caring human. Why do you chose to be overly caring Amu," Ikuto asked with steady calm eyes.

"Why? It's obvious even if others see me as strong on the inside I suffer greatly because of these skills and all the blood it scares me. To put it simply I do it so I can keep my sanity otherwise I'm afraid I will go crazy," I mumbled quietly.

"Amu I can't promise much, but I can promise that I won't think of you as a monster ever again," Ikuto smiled warmly.

"Th-Thanks, but you better keep that promise even if things get really bad," I started out surprised and soft then ended up loud.

"Hey what are you two doing our parents are going to fall asleep by the time you two are done checking the road up ahead," Utau said emerging from tall brush and trees.

"Oh well then we better get back then," I said grabbing Ikuto's arm and dragging him along behind me.

"Hey wait for me you two! That is really mean," Utau shouted chasing after us.

"Hey hurry up Amu! Utau is gaining ground on us fast," Ikuto shouted with worry.

"No problem," I laughed. I still haven't totally forgiven Ikuto he has to prove himself through his actions, but until then I can keep up a boundary. I wonder what Rima's reaction will be when she sees me after such a long period of time. I guess I will just have to wait until the time comes, but everyone knows that's boring.

**Hey everyone it has been a while hasn't it! Anyway I'm sorry, but the internet wasn't working for a long time and then school started so between the two problems it has taken me a while to get back to posting! Anyway thanks for waiting and I hope to update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: Home or Not

**Hey everyone this is the long awaited chapter sorry for the long wait! Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

_**Home or Not**_

**Yaya's Point of View**

After the wedding was over I went over to get something to eat. Just as I reached for some sushi a hand touched the top of mine. "Ah I'm sorry Prince Kairi did you want some sushi? I can be such a klutz sometimes so forgive me," I said pulling my hand back.

"No it's all right you take some first okay," he said avoiding my eyes. I blushed lightly and took three putting them on my plate. Kairi did the same after I was done then waited for me to get some punch.

"Um would you like to eat with my sister and me," I asked shyly.

"Sure I would enjoy that." Kairi followed my way to the table where Ami and Hikaru are sitting. I sat down next to Ami and Kairi sat next to Hikaru and me.

"Hey sis when are you going to get married? Mom says you should start thinking about it soon," Ami asked innocently. I blushed I knew my mom wanted me to at least get a boyfriend, but I just haven't found the right guy or more truthfully no guy is interested in me yet.

"Well I'm not actually sure yet, but maybe if I find the right guy," I said looking down at the place napkin on my lap.

"How old do you have to be to get married because I want to get married with Ami now," Hikaru asked determinedly.

"Ha ha children will ask it to you straight will they not," Kairi asked laughing with a wide smile on his face.

"I guess they will," I agree and join him in laughing. The rest of the night people ate dinner, talked, and danced until it was early morning. Hmm Kairi seems like a nice guy I wonder were our relationship will go I think as I tuck Ami into bed and kiss her on the head.

**Utau's Point of View**

This journey home is taking way too long! In fact I don't think I can go on much longer now that I think about it. I started dragging behind the group in a foul mood. It was already annoying enough that I hadn't seen Kukai for three days, but what was even more so frustrating was that Ikuto had grown somewhat close to this Amu girl. He must clearly know she isn't normal. Something about her just gives off a weird vibe most others wouldn't have. I still wonder how those two survived a battle against some unheard of strong guy. Stories were passing threw the cells in the jail, but none of them were even slightly believable. A thought suddenly came to me distant and blurry as if from a far off memory causing me to stop in my tracks. "Melodia…," I mumbled the familiar yet unknown name. Amu whipped her head around quick as lightning only to give a small warm smile, one that seemed familiar as well.

"What did you say? You want to sing a melody," Amu's face lit up into a bright smile.

"What, no," I muttered with confusion and before I could grasp the name to my brain it faded.

"Utau that would be lovely if you could sing us a song we haven't heard one in a while," my mom clapped her hands together with joy. I sighed loudly wanting them to know the trouble they caused me and started to sing. I guess I should be glad because we are taking a break.

**Amu's Point of View**

Two days have passed since I got to hear Utau sing and we have finally just reached the castle of the Boding Rain Kingdom however it looks different. "You guys the wall between the two Kingdoms has vanished and both are within the same barrier. What has been going on since we have been gone," I questioned with shock.

"That is strange it has only been a month gone and it has changed so much," Ikuto added.

"Amu dear what has been going on since we left and of course before you were captured," my mother asked.

"Well that would be telling top secret information, but I guess I must tell you at least this much. My hidden identity is that of the Pink Flare one of the top knights of the Kingdom of Boding Rain otherwise I was known as top maid Amu," I answered nervously.

"Have you killed people," Utau glared at me.

"Yes. Think of me how you like, but I am not who you think me to be. I don't kill because I want to," I told her and then started to walk in the gates toward the Kingdom. I could feel the cold stares bore into my back the silence was making me go crazy. Just as I was about to scream with anxiety a voice coughed loudly causing everyone to turn their attention away from me and to the cough.

"Listen everyone I would've died if it wasn't for Amu. Seriously I caused her to get a lot of injuries to save my ass and she could've died," Ikuto said with a serious face. He looked down at the ground as if embarrassed, but raised his head quickly showing no sign of it. Somehow he looked determined for what I don't know, but it seemed to grow inside me as well as him. I turned around and smiled at Ikuto, but then quickly went back to a concerned look. I walk passed the guards handing them my pass, as did Ikuto and both our families.

"Wow I haven't seen this place in a while seems like things haven't changed too much. I used to come and visit this Kingdom with Ikuto," Utau commented as she looked around. My parents stopped for only a moment when we passed by our old house. In fact the house is still ours since they came back before the time limit. Just as I was walking by the city of North Ridge I hear a scream and dash in the direction of it. I end up breaking the door to the house down to find a shivering little boy and girl. Standing over two bloody bodies and I looked at the blood that drenched the children's blood. When I looked up into the faces of the two children both of them looked familiar especially the older girl. The boy was probably around three years old and the girl couldn't be older than nine.

"What happened? You can tell me I promise I'll help you out," I said with fear for the children. Why should they have to go through hardships and pain of death the blood soaking the floor and their feet? I looked down and let the anger sprawl across my face, but when I looked up again I was worried for the children. Then it hit me this black curly haired blue eyes girl was the one who wanted to learn to fight more desperately than the guys and all the other kids. She was one of the people Rima and me gave out supplies to (Chapter 4).

"I killed my parents! I killed my parents," the girl sobs loudly while looking at the blood on her hands.

"Why? Did they do something wrong?"

"They tried to strangle my brother because he wouldn't quiet about being hungry. They were going to kill him. I-I didn't mean to kill my parents, but they were going to kill him," she sobbed. As tears started to fall down her face her brother started crying as well and ran up to her until his arms wrapped around her.

"You two don't have to worry any more because you are coming to live with me and become part of my family. I will never try to hurt the two of you like your parents did. I want to show you that there is good in the world," I say watching the two of them. The stared for a minute and then all of a sudden as if agreeing they both ran over to me and tackled me into a great hug. I fell to the floor smiling as the two of them cried with relief. I didn't mind that blood got on my clothes as long as the children were safe and that is when I saw Ikuto and the others watch me from outside the door. And this was the moment I thought to myself 'now life begins'.

**Ami's Point of View**

Ami was in the front of the palace with Hikaru playing, but of course Yaya and Kairi were there to watch us. "Hey Hikaru why does everyone go silent when we come within hearing distance," Ami asked.

"They probably don't want a bunch of young kids over hearing important stuff. Why?"

"I was just thinking that there has been a lot of whispering lately is all." Ami looked around and saw a shadow of someone coming closer growing as more shadows followed after the first.

"What are you looking at Ami," Hikaru asked looking in the same direction as Ami.

"Yaya Ami sees people approaching the castle! There be shadows on the ground!" Yaya dashed over to where Hikaru and I were standing as Kairi walked passed us toward the shadows.

"Hikaru take Ami with you back inside the palace while I go and make sure everything is clear," Yaya said pushing us quickly in the direction of the palace. Ami and Hikaru ran back to the palace looking back behind us to see Yaya run to catch up with Kairi. Hikaru tripped on a pebble when he wasn't looking and pulled me down with him. Just as I was about to stand up and help Hikaru a shadow covered the both of us and soon after an unfamiliar voice announced their presence.

"Hello Ami. Hikaru."

**Yay I finished this chapter finally! Anyway I hope you like it if you have any problems with the story line please tell me. If not please enjoy! Thanks for all those who comment and read my work it really inspires me to become an indispensable fanfic author. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble is Following Me

**Hey everyone I decided to write these chapters before I write my other story's chapter, but I don't think many people are mad at me so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Trouble is Following Me**_

**Kairi's Point of View**

I ran down to where the shadows of people were only to find little peasant children playing around by the trees. It was a wonder how they even got into the palace in the first place, but they seemed like no harm could come from them. I walked into view and as soon as I did they pulled out weapons and tried to attack me. All of the children were boys and two of them jumped in the air to attack me while the rest came at me from the ground. I dodged them easily and pulled out my sword in time to protect myself from a fatal attack. I didn't want to hurt any of the children even if there intent was to kill me so I only used the flat side of my sword to protect myself and attack them without fatal injury. I shoved the flat part of my sword hard into the stomach of the two guys in the air knocking them back in the trees hard. The other kids were to close to move my sword and only having a second before I could be injured badly I kicked out my foot and swing it around causing the rest to fall on their butts. Too late I sensed a kid behind me and waited to feel the weapon to pierce my skin, but it never happened. Instead I heard a loud scream and then the crashing of two bodies on the ground. I wanted to turn around, but only two of the kids were knocked out so I had to knock the rest out with fists to their heads. Finally after I was sure everything was secure I turned around to find Yaya stepping her right foot on the unconscious boy, looking all proud of herself. I sighed in relief happy that she was okay though for what reason she came I do not know. "That was dangerous Yaya you could have been hurt," I said calmly because I knew that no one likes yelling. In fact I have only not been calm three times in my life that I do not wish to revisit.

"Yeah, well so was going by yourself that was also dangerous don't you think? I mean you are a Prince Kairi so do you know what will happen if you die within this Kingdom? It could start a war your Kingdom would be pissed and enraged," Yaya said staring straight into my plain calm emotionless eyes. Her eyes looked at me with a mixture of feelings like outraged, indifference, worry, and something else that I could not quite figure out.

"You're right Yaya please forgive my imprudence behavior." We were both silent for a moment until we heard a loud piercing scream.

"Oh shit! I told them to get inside the palace," Yaya said with a terrified look. Without any hesitation both of us ran to the palace forgetting about the kids behind us and not noticing the one pair of eyes that stared at our backs with a smile one their face.

**Amu's Point of View**

Holly sushi my little sister can scream! Oh wait she probably doesn't even recognize me as Rima's top maid much less sister. It also probably doesn't help that I have some blood on my outfit and that all these other strangers are around her. "Sheesh Ami shut up or you will worry others I swear I am not here to hurt you two," I sighed not knowing how to convey this to her.

"Amu maybe you shouldn't be talking to her since you look like such a mess let me deal with her," Utau said shoving me back and walking toward the two kids only to stop in front of them.

"Don't touch Ami," Hikaru shouted as he stood in front of her and Ami.

"Listen kid we are not here to harm you and in fact we will leave you here right now if you want us to or I could sing you a song and then go on are way. Anyway the choice is yours because we are members of this Kingdom and we are not here to do anything bad. Got it?" Utau was trying to explain it to them as if they were adults, but they seemed to be calming down which was bugging me for some reason. Suddenly I felt a presence coming out us and pulled out my sword protecting the others. There was a loud clash of two swords grinding against each other and that is when the others turned around and noticed.

"Hey Yaya! Hey Kairi! Remember us?" I questioned and then put my sword away once I saw no threat.

"That's a stupid question Amu. Of course we remember you," Yaya smirked and Kairi smiled coolly.

**Rima's Point of View**

You would think my parents would stop bossing me around when I became Queen, but no they just kept on prodding and annoying me. "When are you going to come up with the new name for the Kingdom it needs to be done soon," my parents asked Nagihiko and me. Nagihiko and my parents have now joined the council members and are of utmost important, but all I want to do is get away from them. I sighed.

"Well maybe if some of the council members would stop disagreeing we could have the name of the new Kingdom already, but perhaps I can persuade them again later today when the meeting comes," I replied.

"Don't worry Rima by today we shall have agreed upon the Kingdom's new name because we have to work on more pressing issues," Nagihiko added. He winked and I knew he was talking about finding Amu and Ikuto so I smiled back at him.

"Why how thoughtful of you dear," I grinned. Even if I hated using terms of endearment I used them when I wanted Nagihiko to understand I was pleased.

"So how have your knights been doing Queen Rima," my mom asked with concern.

"The knights? Those fools were incompetent so I reassigned them back to being guards for they were much better at that," I said with a light air. I really, really missed Amu and she is so going to be punished if she died on me and if she doesn't come back soon.

"However my darling did reassign someone else to be her guard so she is still protected," Nagihiko added calmly when he saw the worry on my parents' faces.

"Who is he this guard she values more than the two we provided for her," my father asked with hidden anger.

"His name is Hiro and he was trained by the Pink Flare before urrm…. he was sent of on that long mission," I said catching an almost mistake. I told everyone that I had sent him on an important mission that might take a long while so no one felt suspicious he was gone. I haven't even told Nagihiko yet that Amu is really the Knight, but as soon as I find her I plan on it.

"So King Nagihiko what has your mother been doing lately? I do hope very much that she is comfortable and enjoying her free time," my father commented.

"She is fine my mother has been in the library much lately. I do think she is studying the best route to take when all worse possible causes happen and it does make me wonder if she worries too much." Nagihiko grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard with worry. I squeezed it back with equal strength telling him it would be okay. We turned to look at each other and smiled.

"Nagihiko do not worry for your mother just does not know what to do with herself now that she is not Queen. I feel that this may be normal after living such a long time as one," I said.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

Yaya and Kairi led Utau, Amu, the two kids Amu found, and I to Rima and Nagihiko. My parents and Amu's followed behind us. "Darn it! I forgot to take care of those kids in the forest on the palace grounds check up with you guys later," Kairi shouted and ran off into the trees. Yaya glanced back at Kairi with concern, but continued her way into the entrance of the castle.

"So how have you been Ikuto? I must say that Prince Nagihiko has been worried about you although he won't say it with words," Yaya asked me as we started to go down a long hallway.

"I'm not really sure how I am right now, but I swear it tomorrow I will be sure," I chuckled to blow off the seriousness of my response. I glanced over at Amu who was holding each of the children's hands. She seemed to be thinking about something serious as well so I turned my attention back to Yaya.

"Hmm this place has changed much since the last time I saw it guess a lot changes in 10 years," Utau sighed as she looked around the palace.

"Hey Yaya how is this little youngster doing," Amu asked as she shook Ami's hair into a mess.

"My little sis? Ami why don't you tell her," Yaya hinted.

"Ami is doing well in this last month Ami got proposed to by Hikaru so when we get old enough to we want to marry," Ami said giggling as Hikaru hid his face from view. Amu turned to smile at the children, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Just around the corner Rima and Nagihiko should be," Yaya warns just before we turn the corner to find Nagihiko talking to Rima's parents. Are footsteps are overheard on the marble floor that held soft delicate and beautiful designs.

"Amu!" Rima shouted and soon tears slipped past her eyes as she embraced Amu in a tight hug. Nagihiko and I just stared at each other in shock for a minute then I slowly rise up my hand.

"Yo, Nagihiko how are you doing," I asked.

"Ikuto you're okay!" Nagihiko said jumping up from his chair and coming over to pat my back and smile at me.

"Amu who are these people you and Ikuto brought along with you," the Queen asked calmly, but with demand clearly written on her eyes.

"These two are my parents," Amu said indicating to her mother and father who were looking at the palace with awe.

"These two would be my parents and this one is my sister," I answered.

"Then who would be those two young children next to you Amu," the King asked.

"Those would be new members of my family dear King," Amu smiled shyly.

"It is neither my wife nor I who should be called the names of royal status any more Amu," the Old King said looking at Rima and Nagihiko for them to explain the rest.

"Amu, Ikuto we have something important to tell you," Rima said looking straight into our eyes.

"When you two saw the wall that separates our two Kingdoms you can probably make an inference that the two Kingdoms have become one," Nagihiko said looking into both our eyes calmly.

Amu nodded her head as well did I. Both of us were waiting for the answer of why and how the two Kingdoms became one. Rima sighs and then shoves Nagihiko out of the way.

"The thing is Nagihiko and I are the new King and Queen," Rima said flat out.

"We really wanted you two to be there at the Wedding, but it wasn't really us who wanted to get married," Nagihiko added after a minute of looking at the shock on Amu and my faces.

"Well I am not quite sure what I am supposed to say to that, but I hope this works. I wish you two the best of luck in your early marriage," I say after a long pause.

"I wish the both of you the same and I think Ikuto and I need to have a talk about this prophecy that points toward us. I want to know all the facts now," Amu said changing her face from happy to stern.

"Okay, but promise you won't hate me for it!" Rima looked at Amu for a long moment causing what was minutes seem to feel like hours.

"Fine."

Hey everyone hopped you liked this chapter a lot! Anyway I have reread some of my past chapters for this series and remembered that Amu and Ikuto had grown real close only to become wary of each other. In the next chapter I plan to work back their trust and connection to each other so until next time!

**Thanks for your Reviews they really are special to me:**

RomanticaKH1

anime-lover211

Foxgrl18

TsukiyoTenshi

gkanimefan

Midnight Rose Petals

Jen567

Demitea

sweet laya


	13. Chapter 13: The Prophecy will Change

**Hey everyone I know it has been a while, but it is really important for me to keep my computer safe so I can get to my homework! Anyway I really have missed writing so lets see if I can make this a good one!**

_**The Prophecy will Change** _

**Amu's Point of View**

"Once you came to this castle Amu to serve as my top maid my father told me of the prophecy that very night. I had to swear that I wouldn't tell you and much more to finally hear it," Rima said picking up a small vase on a desk near the wall. Her back was faced toward me while Nagihiko glanced over at her.

"Ikuto it was the same with me I heard about it the night you came to work for me, but I think after you two hear what it says you will understand why it was kept from the very two it talked about," Nagihiko said pulling Rima beside him. Not a footstep was heard as Ikuto and I waited for what was to come next. In fact Yaya, Utau, and the parents seemed to be just as interested.

"The story begins with the fact that two kids on the same day and year would loose their family and end up working for the Princess Rima and for Prince Nagihiko," Kairi's voice rang throughout the room interrupting the silence.

"Hey when did you get here I never even heard you come in," Yaya said after she jumped at the first sound of his voice.

"Never mind that would you please get on with the story," Utau groaned with annoyance.

"Utau calm down he's about to continue," Kukai answered from the doorway. She blushed slightly, but recovered quickly and glared.

"The prophecy continues on about a girl who becomes a monster to the eyes of everyone, but the King and the Princess of the Boding Rain Kingdom. The girl fears herself more then anyone else though when she arrives at the Kingdom it dies down. However, the girl is to still feel the fear the thoughts of everyone. A girl who wants to be loved more than anything is fated to meet a boy who feels the loneliness more so than all others. This is where the boy's story will begin. It is said that with the two of you Kingdoms can win unlikable wars, but the worst to come is that if there is no war within two years from today then you two will have a painful life to live and the world will crumble until it becomes nothing," Kairi stopped and looked at Rima to finish the rest.

"The prophecy says that no matter what choices they make they will always run into many painful situations and it is up to them whether they can overcome it. That's the end of it. I'm sorry I kept it, but everyone felt you two shouldn't worry about it until the time came."

"So Rima all this time you knew how I felt? I feel as if this prophecy has violated my life! Why should it tell me what is to happen during my life! I'll find a way to beat this lie," I shouted with tears springing down my eyes before I could stop them.

"Isn't there anything more about me it just seems like I'm an extra in the prophecy," Ikuto asked while trying to calm me down.

"You both a part of it equally, but it just informs on Amu more than you," Nagihiko answered.

"Amu you promised not to get mad if I told you," Rima squeaked.

"I'm not mad at you just mad at the prophecy which thinks it can dictate lives," I sniffed.

"I also dislike that so why not work together to lead are own lives," Ikuto said whipping tearstains from my cheeks. He smiled gently at me and in response I gave him a small smile of my own.

"Hey everyone don't forget about us! All of us are here to help you two so don't carry all the weight on your shoulders and don't get so cocky this story isn't just all about you two," Utau shouted ruining the calm with a burst of energy. Everyone stared in shock until it sank into my core and I started laughing hard.

"What did I say that was funny," Utau asked with shock and shyness. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"Utau thanks for helping wake all of us up from these dreary thoughts," Kukai said patting her shoulder with a big smile on his face. And that's when everyone joined in starting to laugh out all our hardships.

~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~

I was having a hard time trying to fall asleep so I got up from out of my bed and walked to the terrace. I was finally able to see Hiro again. He was pleased to tell me that in my absence the Queen chose him to be her Knight. Of course I was disguised as the Pink Flare again even though I felt a little weird and out of practice. At this moment I was Amu the top maid in that extra short maid outfit that even now Rima insists I still wear.

"What are you doing up so late at night," his voice rang out always when I least expected it.

"What am I doing? How about what are you doing," I exclaimed. I briskly turned away from him and returned my view to the stars and the training grounds. A breeze blew threw blowing the bottom of my dress in same direction. Automatically I grabbed the ends of my dress so it wouldn't give him a view.

"What were you thinking about," Ikuto asked.

"This is really shocking usually you would say something perverted and you definitely had the chance to right now," I voiced this out trying to create a diversion he would definitely grab onto.

"It sounds like to me you want me to say something perverted," he smirked, but somehow this time it didn't seem all knowing.

"Well lets just say I have gotten use to you and your ways of acting out," I said pulling my hair behind my ear. I heard footsteps behind me come closer and braced myself for one of his tight annoying hugs only to be surprised he was beside me.

"Still that doesn't answer my question now does it," Ikuto asked turning to look at me. Just then a big gust of wind came blowing both of our hair around our faces. It felt as if the wind was trying to pull us together just as destiny and fate are.

"I feel as if I am forgetting something important, but no matter how hard I try I can't remember," I whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"So you feel that to? Then do you feel as if there is going to be a sudden change? One that the wind is bringing along without even trying," Ikuto asked me while looking straight into my eyes peering for an answer.

"Yes. Yes I do," I answer while my eyes still on his. Then I saw Ikuto look down. "What are you looking at," I ask.

"That necklace have you been wearing it all this time," he asked. I looked down to see what he meant and then remembered the day that we got kidnapped I had been wearing the seashell necklace he had given me as my first gift.

"I guess I have without even being conscious of it because I've worn it for so long," I blushed thinking how stupid I must be for forgetting such a thing. "I'm sorry," I mutter.

"For what," Ikuto asked grabbing my head with both his hands on either side.

"For not noticing," I answer knowing that my face had turned bright red.

"But you did," he whispered into my ear and with that he leaned in closer and soon our lips came into contact. (Okay who thinks that is just cute? I love how this part came out! About time huh?)

**Nagihiko's Point of View**

"Rima what is it that you wanted to talk to me about," I asked with worry. Rima sat in front of me with a sad expression on her face.

"I just want things to turn out for the best for Amu, but I'm not sure if I have made and am making the right decisions," Rima said looking up at me with pure worry. I walk over to her bed and sit beside her.

"Just like you Rima I worry about Ikuto, but what's done is done and we can only change what we are going to do. As long as our intentions are good then that's all we can hope for," I said trying to reassure her of her choices.

"Well I need to get this out so I am just going to come out and say it bluntly. Amu is the Pink Flare. The whole time she has been switching between the two and I think it is finally time to get rid of that persona that my dad forced her to keep," Rima raced to the finish line. She sighed with relief that she had finally spilled a long kept secret.

"That is surprising, but I kind of had a feeling she was. However I do agree that this persona must end and she should be revealed to the kingdom so she can live a bit more open life," I answered.

"Thanks for understanding d-dear," Rima paused with hesitation and her face was slightly red from embarrassment. Quickly she leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I blushed a little too, but then kissed her hand lightly.

"I forgot I also came to tell you of some good news! The council has finally agreed upon a name for the Kingdom," I smiled.

"Really! What is our Kingdom to be called," Rima grinned.

"The Kingdom of Changing Enchantments."

**Yaya's Point of View**

I dropped Hikaru off at his house and then was left only with Ami. "Ami I have something important to tell you someday in the near future," I said while we held hands and walked toward home.

"Why not tell me now sis," Ami asked with cautiousness after hearing the sad tone in my voice.

"Just because now is not the right moment to tell you since a lot is going on at the moment. Besides when the right moment comes only you will be the one to choose how you react and if I can choose the best timing it might help you out. Anyway I am only warning you know because if I don't I might not want to tell you," I smiled sadly.

"So Ami needs to know it," she asked with confusion.

"For now why don't we just skip the rest of the way home," I ask with a smile.

"Okay, but only if you stop to get me ice cream along the way," Ami giggled. I sighed.

"Okay it's a promise!"

**Kukai's Point of View**

"So how have you been doing since the last time I saw you," Utau asked as we walked outside the palace.

"We did have a weird meeting didn't we," I chuckled thinking of how strange it was to fall in love with a prisoner.

"Strange it was, but is that not how love works," Utau asked. The wind blew leaves around us as we kept walking around.

"Utau am I right to assume that you will be staying here in this Kingdom," I asked scared that she would never leave it even for me.

"Well as for the time being of course, but maybe with a little persuasion I will leave it some day with good purpose," she smiled teasingly. I sighed and then pulled out a silver bracelet with the charm of a yellow and white moon on it.

"What is that it's beautiful," Utau gasped putting her hand in front of her mouth.

"It's for you obviously," Kukai grinned.

"Really what for," she asked touching the moons softly.

"Well I have to go back to my Kingdom tomorrow morning and I wanted to give you something to remember me by. Anyway I just don't want you running off with another guy," I said trying to laugh it off. Utau frowned.

"I would never after meeting you my expectations are way too high for any normal guy to catch my attention. Oh screw it," Utau replied. Before I could do anything she put her arms around the back of my neck and gave me a long soft kiss. Finally she pulled back and smiled at me.

"What was that for," I chuckled.

"That was a promise that I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes, but you should obviously try to hurry and visit whenever you can," Utau smiled.

"Okay I promise as well," I answered and leaned in to give her one more kiss.

**Thanks for reading everyone! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has sticked with me throughout my stories or comment and read them. Really this chapter is dedicated to everyone! Hope you liked it and please review! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Quick Bloodbath

**Hey everyone thanks for reading! I have started another fanfiction (Amuto of course!) so I guess I am crazy! Check it out if you have time and thanks again for reading my work!**

_**A Quick Bloodbath**_

**Kairi's Point of View**

Morning has finally come and before Kukai left with me back to the Kingdom Rima and Nagihiko wanted to tell the whole kingdom and mine as well some worthwhile news. In middle of my thoughts I was interrupted by a familiar voice shouting something from a great distance. "Kairi! I am so glad I caught up to you," Yaya said placing a hand on my shoulder moments later.

"Oh it's you Yaya. Did you need something," I asked pushing my glasses closer to my face. She smiled and then nodded her head. For once her red hair was down not up in pigtails.

"I heard you're leaving back to your kingdom soon so I thought I would make some healing herbs and medicines for injuries for you. Not that you will get injured just for precautions since, since I worry about your well being," Yaya moved from one foot to another looking down at her feet, but then suddenly raised her head. "Anyway here take them and remember the one in the green bag is for cuts and sword wounds, while the one in purple is for poisons, and the herb is to help relax your body."

"Thanks Yaya for all your help. I do hope we get the chance to see each other soon," I said smiling tenderly and taking the medicine and herbs.

"Anyway do you know what this is about? Everyone here has gathered to hear the news, but of what it pertains I do not know," Yaya whispered.

"No I'm not really sure myself, but it must be something big since they wanted Kukai and I to stay until after," I whispered back. The crowd was starting to hush and quiet down as the Queen and King came out standing before the crowd.

"Hello people of the Kingdom of Changing Enchantments! Listen for we tell of news with great importance," Rima started.

"Before we speak more we ask that there be no acts against this news however shocking it may be here in this kingdom everyone who works in the palace is treated with high respect," Nagihiko followed after Rima.

"This person I speak of has always worked hard for me and I have put my full trust in them. I only now am telling this so that person may live a better life and not have to hide everything from everyone anymore. Such a life was lived since a young age until today," Rima continued on and on.

"Yaya always hate these long formal speeches it is almost like trying to understand riddles," Yaya complained ignoring the length of the speech. I laughed quietly, but she caught hold of it and stared. "What's so funny did I say something wrong?"

"No I just find it cute when instead of saying I you speak of yourself in third person," I said trying not to grin. Yaya blushed and turned her attention quickly back to the speech.

"I am here today to reveal to you the true identity of the Pink Flare. The strongest knight within our kingdom though I made her lose the battle for being first place. Yes you heard me right the knight is a girl not a boy and her name is Amu Hinamori also known as my top maid," Rima finished. There were loud gasps throughout the crowd as many turned to look for the pink haired girl expecting her to be in the audience.

"Ah Yaya didn't know of this! One of Yaya's best friend is so cool and amazing," Yaya shouted about the crowd loud enough so I could hear her. My eyes were opened wide with surprise I had guessed she was after that fight were she killed that guy in my kingdom, but what was shocking was that they announced it to everyone.

"Yaya when Amu was kidnapped to my kingdom she showed some amazing sword skill, but it was definitely a different style than that of the Pink Flare. Is it possible that the Queen is lying to protect or hide the true identity of her knight," I asked.

"Oh sorry when I get excited I start talking in third person. Anyway to answer your question I don't really know it though it could be possible that it is a cover up," Yaya answered with stern thoughts expressing her face. I grabbed Yaya's hand tightly and ran through the crowd and exited the room.

"Yaya let's find Amu and ask her," I shouted behind me to a surprised Yaya.

**Amu's Point of View**

As I stood there in the crowd waiting to hear the message I thought about last night and my kiss with Ikuto. I finally had my first kiss and it was with an amazingly handsome guy. Finally the speech began and it sounded as if she was going to reveal someone's true identity to make his or her life better. I didn't like this not at all I pray it is someone else and not me.

"I am here today to reveal to you the true identity of the Pink Flare. The strongest knight within our kingdom though I made her lose the battle for being first place. Yes you heard me right the knight is a girl not a boy and her name is Amu Hinamori also known as my top maid," Rima finished. There were loud gasps throughout the crowd as many near me turned and looked with judging eyes many of the noble and rich families glared at me. They all think of me as a monster I thought finally recognizing the look in their eyes. Tears flooded out of my eyes and I put my arm in front to hide them from view and ran shoving people out of the way. I didn't even stop to look where my feet led me. I just kept running until I had to stop for breath. When I looked up I found myself just in front of the training ground where harsh eyes of old colleges judged me.

"What a monster you are," one of my old buddies grunted.

"Girls shouldn't go off and murder thousands of people much less strive to beat guys in swords skills," another knight shouted.

"I think all of us went easy on you how about a rematch, but you have to be in this girl form of yours," one laughed rudely while all the others joined in. I finally found Hiro's face in the crowd, but he wouldn't look me in the eyes and he seemed disappointed.

"You idiots think you can beat me one on one when I beat all of you? I certainly trained several of you and helped all of you strengthen your skills. I'm a monster is that what I am because if so shouldn't I kill you all," I shrieked with anger. My vision was covered with red and I watched as the first challenger stepped up pulling out his sword racing toward me.

**Utau's Point of View**

After the speech Kukai and I ran looking for Amu. She wasn't in the castle we checked everywhere along with Ikuto, Kairi, and Yaya. "Lets go outside and check the woods," I said. Everyone agreed, but as soon as we left the castle we ran into Tadase.

"Everyone I know where Amu is come this way you're not going to like the sight though," Tadase said running off in the opposite direction we were heading in.

"Wait I know where we're going now! The training grounds," I gasped just as we came into view of it.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

The body and blood of one guy was on the ground in front of Amu her sword covered in blood. Then without much warning five guys charged at her at once swords in each of their hands. "That's not fair fights should be one on one," I worried.

"Kukai and I will join in and help," Kairi shouted as he already raced toward the fight with Kukai close behind. Amu had already injured three out of the five before Kukai and Kairi could get there.

"I ORDER ALL OF YOU TO STOP," Rima shouted. Then everyone stopped and froze in place. "Now did I not say that you treat her as the human being that she is," Rima asked in a calm tone that had a hint of coldness in her voice.

"Yes your majesty," the knights answer with regret.

"I don't want to hear excuses out of your mouths she has worked hard to protect me and you all should be honored that you have had the chance to learn and be around such a loyal friend of mine. If I find out you guys have been being rude to her you're all going to be punished," Rima growled and jabbed her finger at them.

"How about you watch her fight Kukai and if she beats him Kairi then see if she doesn't deserve your loyalty," Nagihiko suddenly declared.

"All right, but we will only acknowledge her if she beats both of them," the third ranked knight replied.

"Well, well aren't you sexist," I said in cocky voice.

"How did you get there so fast," the guy asked shocked.

"I'm a tracker speed is of no problem. However I think my Amu is going to win and you are going to all be sorry if she does. Oh and don't even think about hiding because I will find you," I glared threateningly at him, but then yawned.

"I'm not going to go easy on you Amu, but you probably already guessed that from last time, however this time I want you to fight," Kukai shouted over to Amu with a grin on his face and his eyes bright with excitement.

"This is so wrong who do I whish for to win," Utau whispered quietly beside me.

"1…2…3 begin," Nagihiko shouted and all of us watched as Amu and Kukai raced toward each other.

**Amu's Point of View**

I have to win I just have to. I reached Kukai and as he swung his sword in front of him for protection I side stepped him and passed by him. I only caught a glance, but he seemed shocked. Before he could even turn around I had already set up and waited for him to turn and then fall into my trap. He slid to a stop and turned quickly and for three long seconds we both stood there and stared at each other with judging eyes both determined to win. I made the first move and threw my sword straight at him and just before the chain at the bottom of the handle was out of my range I grabbed the end and swung it around mocking Kukai I grinned then pulled the sword back until I grasped it in my hands again. Again I ran at him this time I tucked my sword away and ran at him with my fists in front of me. As soon as I came within his sword distance he thrust it straight out at me and I barely dodged out of the way. With only milliseconds to spare I quickly grabbed his sword with both of my hands keeping a firm hold on it and ignored the searing pain that rang in the back of my mind and gave him a distracting smile. Using a force that a girl could only get from years of training I forced Kukai into the wall by swinging his sword in its direction. However unlike others Kukai didn't hesitate instead he jabbed his sword creating a deep cut on the side of my shoulder. I winced and slashed my sword at Kukai's stomach then jumped back as he shoved his sword at my legs. Then we both started swinging our swords hard against the others trying to find a weakness in the others defense and attack. Slowly I was being forced to move back by Kukai and forced more effort into my swings of the sword to no avail. Holding on to my sword had been harder since I had grabbed Kukai's due to my hands leaking blood and making it a little slipperier. Then it hit me I had another idea that would be quicker than my original plan I only had to exert more energy, but it would be worth it if the fight ended. Faster than even I thought I could muster I strike and as expected he protected himself at the last moment leaving a small opening. I quickly release one hand of my sword and quickly punched his side opposite of were our swords with all my strength. My one bloody hand gave out quickly and my sword flung backward onto the ground. I felt it cut through my back just as I jumped and tackled Kukai to the ground causing his sword to land of near mine. Quickly before he could recuperate I pulled out a dagger from under my dress and shoved it gently yet roughly against his throat. "Any last words Kukai," I asked kneeing his stomach as he tried to turn the tables.

"You win," Kukai spluttered as he gasped for air. I sat on top of him for a while panting as I tried to catch my breath plus sitting on someone is always fun.

"Hey so how bad did you slice my back up huh," I asked as I winced when I struggled to stand up.

"Quiet deep, but surprisingly your quicker than I thought and deflected the worst of it," Kukai sighed and struggled to get up as well.

"Hey you do know I have to battle Kairi and I can hardly afford to have these injuries before fighting him," I glared humorously at him.

"What can I say madam I was just doing my job and I new if I couldn't win I might as well injure you enough so that my king may have an easier time at beating you for me," Kukai laughed. I pulled out bandages and wrapped them around my hands, arm, and Rima helped put them on my back. The knights were whispering with shock and gossip while my friends rushed over to me.

"Are you okay Amu," Yaya asked staring at all the blood the bandages had collected.

"I'm fine Yaya, but do you have any medicine for infections," I asked. Yaya nodded and pulled stuff out of her bag looking for the right medicine.

"Amu I have a request," Ikuto said.

"And what may it be," I asked nervously as his face got closer to mine.

"After this fight is over and you get healed I want you to teach me how to fight and in return I'll teach you secret techniques of trackers," he whispered into my ear making it tingle.

"Sure just remind me once I am better," I grinned.

"Kukai are you okay your stomach injury looks gross," Utau said with worry.

"I'll be fine Yaya is tending to it now that Amu is done," Kukai reassured her.

"Amu I must say that you were impressive and it is surely no little feat to beat such a skilled fighter as Kukai, but I have seen and found your flaws," Kairi announced.

"Guess I have to be careful then," I smiled back not the least bit scared. Kairi stared back with shock, but then quickly looked away.

"Amu are you ready," Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah I'm ready to show everyone watching real strength now," I answered quietly so only Nagihiko and Rima who was near would hear.

"1…2…3…begin," this time Rima started the count down and this time I didn't start off slow, but instead quite the opposite. Kairi was fighting with two swords and dashed at me. I dashed toward him as well and waited to hear the sound of the clash of swords against each other. When it came I pressed my sword as hard as I could forcing him to take several steps back until our swords were at a distance. He lashed out at me with one and protected himself with the other. I quickly spun around letting the blade of my opponent's sword graze my shoulder smiling to myself as my sword clashed with his with such a great force that his attacking sword broke into half. I jumped back as he swung the jagged sword at me and jabbed my own sword at him from an angle. Back and forth the swords swung both of us looking for an opening even the slightest hesitation or millisecond would do in this fight. I was getting tired so it was only natural I would miscalculate once. I saw it coming before I had the chance to fix my mistake, I rushed to at least block the sword from my chest a vital area. The sword plunged deep into my shoulder and it was then that I realized he was open just for a second, but that would have to be long enough. With his sword still lodged in my shoulder I raised my sword up as much as I could and plunged it into his stomach. I winced as his sword dug deeper into my shoulder do to my moving forward. Both of us pulled back our swords at the same time and fought to keep standing as blood splashed out onto the ground. I have to win otherwise I'll have earned no respect from my fellow knights and if a war was to start it could mean my death. I took two unsteady steps my sword dragging in the ground bringing dirt onto the surface. Kairi swayed standing in place as he struggled to lift his sword. I heard the others shouting and someone screaming, but I had lost too much blood for my hearing to be in mint condition. I lifted my sword above Kairi's about to win the fight with one swing, but before I could I gasped for air letting my sword clang to the ground. I stumbled to the ground feeling all the energy drain away from me and became very cold. I lost. It was all I could think and with a new wound I fainted fearing that maybe this time death had caught up with me.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Anyway I have to ask was the fight scenes any good because I had a hard time coming up with anything good this time around. Anyway I hope you liked it! Please review it means a lot to me! Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Little Waiting

**Dancing-Souls: Guess what my 18****th**** Birthday is coming up! February 3****rd****! Hey everyone it has been a little while have any of you missed me?**

**Rima: Most likely not I think they are more interested in finding out what happened and why Amu didn't seem to win. In fact why didn't Amu win she should've won! Grrr… What is wrong with you?**

**Dancing-Souls: Ugh many things I guess. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that it may surprise you!**

**Rima: It better be good.**

**Dancing-Souls: How about we just say it is?**

_**A Little Waiting**_

**Hiro's POV**

I remember when I was first assigned my mentor after I had just become a knight. I was waiting nervously hoping to please my mentor early on. "Hey did you hear some new recruit is going to be mentored by the number two ranking knight," a knight chatted to a group of others.

"Really lets just hope this kid is good enough to handle that brutal kind of training coming from that boy. I mean this young lad is ranked number two above all of the elders except number one," another knight joined in. They stopped a little ahead of me to take a drink of water at the stream.

"Hey isn't that lad over there the new recruit? He looks pretty young for this kind of job," one of the knights pointed me out. I glared at him. How rude could these guys get gossiping right in front of me about my age.

"Hmm you seem to have great potential," a boyish voice not much older than mine said. Shocked I froze for half a second then forcefully turned around. How did he get so close to me without my hearing him? Plus what is up with his hair it was the pinkest hair I had ever seen. He seemed rather thin, but very muscular arms and he was toned.

"Who are you…sir?" I eyed him not sure of what his ranking might be.

"I'm going to be your mentor. The nicknames The Pink Flare nice to meet you," he said with a smile on his face.

"Wait are you really The Pink Flare I always thought that you would be older and taller," I exclaimed with shock. I took one step back and held a defensive stance. Later I noticed how his smile dimmed just then so slightly at the time I didn't see it at all. Even still he put his hand on my head softly and ruffled my hair as if nothing was wrong.

"Yes, now what is your name."

"Hiro Kato nice to meet you sensei." I bowed respectfully and then looked up waiting for instruction. He smiled kindly at me and at the time I didn't know why.

"Today how about we go out and eat so we can get to know each other then tomorrow test your skills," he asked me.

"Ugh no thanks I just rather fight and get to know each other that way," I answered causally and placed a hand on the back of my head.

"Oh sorry I just have been hanging around my mom too much," he grinned stupidly. Without even meaning to I chuckled, but then noticed my mistake and clapped my hand over my mouth. Then my mentor smiled with understanding. "Don't worry when I first joined this place had the same impression on me as it does to you. This does seem to be a place where laughing is unfit even now it still feels this way to me, but lets change that shall we," he grinned a wild grin and then grabbed my hand and threw me across an empty field.

"Hey what was that for," I muttered as I wiped the dirt of my pants.

"Time to test your skills of course! Now pull out your sword we're going to see just what skills you need to improve on," he shouted while the breeze let a pink bang fall over his eye. I chose that second of distraction to attack and raced down the field. When my sword first clashed against his I was sent flying back at an unbelievable force. "Nice swing, but it doesn't seem like you are coming at me with full strength. Key thing is you have to have the intent to kill when you attack," he handed out the advice while waiting for me to get up. I growled never was I this humiliated in training. I dashed back at him this time having the sword above my head leaving many openings, but it would be a strong attack. Just as I swung my sword down slightly, using a lot of strength I switched the direction to the side of my mentor. I saw his face go from bored to surprised and grinned. CLANG. That was the sound of metal against metal. I looked down and saw my mentor's sword against mine.

"How did you block my best move? That move took me practice after practice and hard back breaking work to gain enough strength to use it," I yelled angrily.

"It is important combat skill to think of all possible outcomes no matter how impossible they may seem," he answered casually. I wiped dirt of my mouth with my arm however my eyes never once left his the basic in any fight.

"So any more tips or lessons," I asked.

"For today yes, but when you first can scratch me with your sword I will tell you one of the most forgotten techniques that can be used to ones advantage. Think your up for it," he smirked and looked down on me. I spat in his direction and then tucked my sword away.

"Ready for it? I was born to fight you and win," I scoffed.

"One day you just might and what a relief it will be to me when you do," he grinned, "Well I have things to attend to so for the rest of the day you may go home or continue to practice by yourself." He turned around to leave.

"Hey wait one last thing! What is your real name?"

**(Back to where we left of in the last chapter now!)**

I watched in terror as I saw the sword plunge into my mentor and then with anger I charged at the attacker. I pulled out my sword and quickly sliced a deep cut all down his back and then watched him stager away from her. "That's cheating you bastards! She was about to win and now she might die," I shouted with tears streaming down my eyes. "That is my mentor! My goal how could you do that!" Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Yaya run over and to start attempting to heal her wounds so I turned my head and looked at the rest of the knights who had gathered to watch the fight. Then with out a word I started attacking all the guys who were laughing because they thought it was funny. Funny that a girl knight was bleeding to death because of their hands, I hate them. I hate them. I Hate Them! Slice, slice, slice and the soundless sound of blood falling to the ground made no sense to my brain at all. The other knights came down on me with all of their swords and even I knew I wouldn't last much longer. Still I had to try to survive! Ten different swords came at me at once from different directions and I was sure that I saw my death looking me straight in the face so I smiled as softly as I could. Splash. Red was everywhere and it wasn't mine. I looked up and saw Ikuto the famous tracker block a sword and slice a guy to ribbons.

"I'll fight with you though I'm not very good with swords," Ikuto grinned. I grinned back and then we both turned to face opposite of each other.

"STOP!"

**Yaya's POV**

This isn't looking too good the wound Amu got from the surprise attack was serious and it didn't help that she had many other wounds on her body. I quickly pulled out my medical equipment and ignored the sound of fighting off in the near distance. I looked through small jars of medicine until I came across the one I was looking for then dabbed them on all of Amu's major wounds. "Yaya what do I do about Kairi he fainted," Kukai asked.

"Make him drink the yellow jar of medicine and then put some of the green on his major wounds. The rest is simple bandage him up and he will live," I answered while starting to stitch one of Amu's large wounds to stop the bleeding. Utau glanced over and winced as the stitches entered and exited the skin.

"I'll go and help Rima stop the idiot knights of hers," Utau added before she ran off. This is crazy my best friend can't die! I won't let her! I tied the last knot and bit off the extra length of the string.

"Kukai have you finished mending Kairi yet," I shouted over to him.

"Yeah! You need me to do something else?"

"Yes take Amu quickly to the infirmary and tell the nurses there to give her treatment 3237. Okay?"

"Roger that," and with that Kukai carried Amu carefully and quickly to the infirmary. I ran quickly to check on the work Kukai did for Kairi. When I carefully assessed it I sighed. He had forgotten to close the caps to the medicine jars he had used and now the left over would be useless. I quickly grabbed the jars and put them in my bag to dispose of them later.

"I got to go get to the infirmary now," I told myself to keep a positive upbeat attitude.

**Rima's POV**

I only had one word that came into mind when I looked at those knights of scum and it wasn't a nice one. "Stop!"

"Are you sure you guys want to keep doing that especially in front of your Queen," Utau said after the silence I had created with my scream. All the knights stood frozen in place as I glared at them with so much anger it could be mistaken for hatred.

"Ikuto bring that kid Hiro over here away from those scum," I ordered angrily. He nodded his head and grabbed Hiro by his knight mail then hopped over beside me. He then set Hiro down on the ground and watched silently at what was going to happen.

"As of this moment all of you are fired and if you want to be knights you will all have to try-out for positions. This is my last warning if anything this ridiculously stupid happens again I will have you all locked up in the worst part of our prisons. Do I Make Myself Clear?" I waited for there response and after a second pause they responded quite quickly.

"Yes you Highness!"

"That's great now leave immediately and place all of your old knight stuff away," I ordered and watched as they scrambled to do as I said. Nagihiko came over and stood beside me. After a minute of just standing he turned to the side and gave me a tight hug. How could he know that's what I had wanted the most at this moment? I hugged him back and then let soft quiet tears spill over my eyes. Then without even knowing it I drifted to sleep.

**Ikuto's POV**

Yesterday was a disaster and a bad nightmare only I was awake and so was everyone else who was there. I hadn't gotten any sleep yet because I had stayed by Amu's side all throughout the night and morning. I yawned and continued to stare at Amu with worry and concern. Then a door slammed open loudly causing several nurses to jolt awake. "Ikuto I've got good news with the results back I think it looks very probably that the medicines are taking effect and that Amu will live. I mean look at her she has finally become more stable," Yaya said loudly with a grin on her face.

"That's good I don't know what I would do if she died," I said while stifling a yawn.

"Ikuto you need to go and get some rest now so please leave Amu in my care," Yaya ordered politely.

"I can stand to be awake for a few more hours," I argued half-heartedly.

"Fine then since I am a nice person I will let you sleep here in the next bed over," Yaya grinned as she pulled out a scary looking needle.

"Stay Away From Me!"

**So that's it for now, but was it any good and are you surprised? Anyway thanks for reading and please keep posting your reviews they really help me out even if you don't think they do! Review please and thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16: Burning Pain and Passion

**Hey everyone! Are you excited the next chapter is out and here! Finally right? Well blame school hahaha and maybe partly me. Okay I won't talk anymore so lets go straight to the story!**

_**Burning Pain and Passion**_

**Nagihiko's POV**

"Stay Away From Me!" Ikuto's voice rang out from the infirmary and into the hallway. I decided to check and see what was going on as a King should do.

"What's going on in here? Shouldn't you two be quiet in the infirmary so the sick and injured can rest peacefully," I sighed.

"Just look at how damn big that shot she was going to give me is," Ikuto glared from behind me. He was obviously keeping his distance from her.

"Look Ikuto if you promise to go and get some sleep in your room I won't give you this giant painful shot," Yaya said grinning evily as the sun hid behind clouds and her face became hidden in shadow. Ikuto nodded his head quickly and vanished faster than anyone else I have ever seen. He really is a quick tracker.

"So Nagihiko are you here to check up on Amu and Kairi," Yaya asked after Ikuto had vanished.

"Yes, but more importantly I have an assignment for you Yaya and it is secret ok," I answered in a quite voice. She nodded her head and took the envelope from my hand.

"Well Nagihiko I got business to do at some medics meeting, but make yourself at home and visit the two if you like," Yaya said louder than usual and then walked away. I walked into the room to find that the two nurses on duty were asleep at work. I sighed, but let them be and continued on until I reached Amu's bed.

"Well Amu who knew you had it in you to not kill those stupid knights after what all they did to you. I'm sorry your life is such a struggle, but I think it is starting to blossom into something beautiful. Wonder how this crazy journey will end and what journeys all of us will face next," I sighed and looked at the sleeping girl who was probably the most feared person on earth at the moment. She still seemed to be struggling to breathe, but it was more stable than most people who got stabbed in the spot she did. I walked over to Kairi's bed and saw that his breathing was more normal and he wasn't looking too pale.

**Utau's POV**

Everything was going to be all right since Amu is going to live and Kairi is just about healthy enough to go home soon. Still I felt sick to my stomach something horrible was coming and it was coming soon. "Hey Kukai guess you had to stay an extra night due to Prince Kairi's injuries. By the way how are your injuries healing up," I rambled.

"Yeah I'm healing up all right, but umm I came here to tell you something important," he paused and kept readjusting his sword. He seems nervous what is wrong?

"Kukai just say it," I ordered. It took him five seconds, but I waited patiently.

"Okay well um here goes nothing. My father has—"

"Hey Kukai I need you to give a message to your King if that is all right with you! Oh sorry did I interrupt something," Yaya asked and looked at the two of us cautiously.

"Uh no you didn't Yaya please continue with this message," Kukai answered quickly as if he was glad that he didn't have to continue his sentence. Don't worry I was going to force it out of him as soon as Yaya is gone.

"It is under King Nagihiko's words that if you are to open this or not give it to your King you may be killed on spot. Anyway it is of utmost important that he gets it. Also I do not know what the contents it may pertain to so don't ask me. Oh I better get going so you two can be alone," Yaya said before running of back to the infirmary.

"Anyway Utau I can't talk for long, but we will definitely discuss this the next time we see each other. I got to get Kairi and head back home," and with that Kukai left after a tight hug and a goodbye. I watched as he and Kairi left the gates of the kingdom and something in my heart told me something was off, something was horribly wrong. They were already gone and out of site and I knew that there was nothing I could do, but pray that everything turns out well.

**Rima POV**

I had slept in. Queens aren't allowed to sleep in this long when there are so many things to do and check up on. I looked beside me to make sure that Nagihiko wasn't in bed. He wasn't. I got up and walk over to the mirror and see a tired small girl who in fact is a Queen, an adult. I flopped down back on the bed looking at the ceiling. Thoughts of insecurity and mistakes ran through my head until it became too unbearable and I clutched my heart gasping for air as tears came down my face. I've been having a bad feeling and I don't know what's up with that, but it seemed to keep getting worse.

Finally I calmed down and put on my mask that I wear around millions of people who believe in me to be a just Queen and to protect them. "I am perfectly fine and there is nothing wrong with that," I muttered inaudibly. I walked out of my room and towards the infirmary to check up on Amu since she had to be alive if they didn't notify me of her d- never mind I can't say it. Just as I got near the room the hallway and rooms darkened as a long line of clouds blocked out the sun. I didn't like the feeling of that.

I ran inside the infirmary and noticed something was off, but what I didn't know what!

**Amu's POV**

Burning pain. Then nothing not one single thought. Almost like I don't exist…

**Fuyuki POV**

"Haha losers," my twin brother Akiyo sneers. It took us both a while, but we finally escaped from the prison. (**Ikuto:** Um who are they again. **The twins:** Stupid jerk we were in chapter 6! Go and reread it!)

"Akiyo seems like my plan worked, but where should we go now," I pondered. We both kept walking at a brisk pace and thought silently.

"Hmm we could always go back to our home, but do you think our older sis will be there," Akiyo pondered.

"I think we should go there after all I heard our Kingdom was united recently with the Kingdom of Boding Rain," I sighed.

"Do you think sis is waiting for us," Akiyo dropped his attitude and looked at me seriously. I placed my hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer to me.

"Of course you know her she's probably been looking for us everyday," I smiled.

"I know your right, but I just can't help being nervous," Akiyo muttered, but then grinned.

"What was the name of the joint kingdoms again," I wondered.

"Hmm I think it was something like the Kingdom of Change or something," Akiyo said shrugging as if it was nothing important.

"I'll tell the two of you! It is actually called the Kingdom of Changing Enchantments. Now you two can go to sleep," a girl with long black hair that reached the bottom of her back and topaz sparkling beneath clear water answered.

"Why are we going to sleep," Akiyo asked. Then I felt a pain in my head and blacked out.

**Hiro's POV**

After I had finished visiting Amu I went out to the training field and practiced strengthening the speed I could swing my sword. Then remembered another memory when we trained together.

**Flashback**

I panted and wiped away sweat that was dripping into my eyes. "I finally got a scratch on you, so are you going to keep your end of the bargain," I grinned.

"About time you got a scratch I almost thought you weren't serious about beating me in a match one day," the Pink Flare smiled.

"Shut up," I growled. The Pink Flare smiled and ignored my rude gesture.

"Okay well then one of the most forgotten techniques is that when a person is slightly over cautious it most likely means that move they are trying to hide their weakness," he voiced.

"Wait, but doesn't that seem hard to do while fighting to live," I asked.

"That is why it is one of the most forgotten techniques, but one day it may save your life," he smiled.

"Well I got to go home now or my parents will worry," I muttered than ran off only to turn back and wave.

**Bad ending right? Well that is because I'm to impacient not to post this so here it is hope it is okay and not boring! Please review! REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17: Do you Hear that?

**Hey everyone how has it been going anyway I won't answer that because—well you get the point. Anyway less talking and to the story right?**

_**Do You Hear That?**_

**Akiyo's POV**

No way this totally hot girl just knocked my brother out unconscious as if it was an easy feat. "What do you think you're doing to my brother," I shouted with rage.

"Well it seems things have changed I don't need you I only need your brother," the girl smiled as she read a note a bird had dropped in her hand. She turned to leave, but just before she could I grabbed her shoulder and forced her backwards. "Wow you sure don't give up boy do you?"

"Leave my brother here there is no way I will let you take him," I said sternly. She looked at my face looking for hints of lies or nervousness.

"You seem serious, but I can't go back with nothing so sorry it's not going to work out," she seemed genuine which surprised me.

"Can you take me instead," I asked with the little potency I had in this situation.

"No, but lets make a deal if you ever find me again I will tell you where his exact location is though I will offer to do nothing more than that," she smiled softly.

"I'm guessing that is the only promise you're willing to make," I asked.

"Yep, but you're lucky I usually don't do this for enemies," she frowned.

"Fine then deal! But you better keep up on your end of the deal because I will find you," I muttered with disappointment.

"I will and oh here is something for you to remember me by," she grinned as my eyes widened with shock. She stabbed me in my shoulder and it hurts like hell let loose. She's definitely a good fighter I had no chance of beating her besides the only weapon I know how to use is a spear. I force myself up despite the pain and pull the pocketknife out of my shoulder quickly.

"Not good. I had better go find some help then look for my sister only to tell her of the bad news. This is just not are year," I muttered to myself as I trudged on at a quick rate. If I don't get this wound closed first I won't even get to see my sister I thought as I held my available hand against the injury.

"This sucks really bad," I screamed scaring many birds into flight from their trees. I tried not to cry, but I already was before I even started to try not to. Brother, wait for me I will find you even if it costs my life to do it.

**Kairi's POV**

"Kukai some weird things have been going on as of lately, but I need you to promise not to tell the King of my injuries or any events that lead up to that point otherwise it could start an unnecessary war you understand right," I ordered rather than asked. He looked at my face and must of found something hidden within it to make him nod his head. "Sorry I know I'm asking you to go against the kings order, but I just want to live a peaceful life and I don't want to see the death of my people or any people if I can prevent it," I smiled stubbornly.

"No problem Kairi I didn't want to tell him either, but if no authority is behind this and I get caught my brother will force me to do something against my will. I can't risk it because well someone is waiting for me," Kukai blushed as his voice lowered after he said because.

"How much longer is it going to take to get to the kingdom," I asked.

"Hmm three days at the rate were going now," Kukai said shrugging.

"Well then lets start moving faster then."

"What's the rush for," Kukai looked rather confused.

"For once I actually want to talk to the king about something important," I sighed.

"Hmm sounds like it's going to be interesting wish I could stick around for it, but after talking to the king I have to report back to my oldest brother," Kukai sighed and scratched his head.

"Yeah I think this time even you wouldn't want to be there Kukai it's going to get really ugly," I turn my head away in thought.

"It's starting to get dark lets set up camp here," Kukai said dropping the bag he was carrying. I took mine out as well and started to help him set up the camp before enemies of nature could arrive.

~8~~~~8~~~~~8~~~~~~8~~~~

My sister's husband was going to get mad at me for this request, but I know he will agree to it if I promise to do what he says else wise. It's a dangerous move and I have to choose carefully because it could help the prophecy come true or it could help all my friends. If I want it to help all my friends I will have to plan my moves and actions carefully and precisely if one thing were to go wrong it could lead to the destruction of a good nation. Good friends, but… at this rate I think I must risk it. I clutched my hair tightly as I kept thinking of the pros and cons of both arguments. Not good both sides had many risks. Then it hit me the answer I chose is one that I would stake my life on if I made the wrong decision. I glanced over at Kukai looking at his sleeping face. I wonder what's on his mind he seemed just as distracted today as I am now. I stare at the top of the tent until my eyelids become to heavy to hold up and everything on my mind vanishes until morning.

**Yaya's POV**

Things around the palace have been too quiet lately probably for the first time in a while things have calmed down. I have been watching over Amu with Ikuto's help for five days now and she has improved greatly only now she just needs to wake up. Surprisingly Hiro hasn't shown up to visit once yet, but then again he is young and probably up to something. I sighed as Ikuto came back from his lunch break. "Thank gosh you came back I have to be somewhere soon and I can't be late," I muttered and then ran off before a response could be uttered. While on my way to a meeting I was skipping along through the hallway thinking of the secret time I spent with Kairi when he was here in the infirmary.

_(Flash Back)_

"Ugh Yaya I just wanted to say thanks for saving my life a second time," Kairi whispered. He lifted his hand up slowly with great effort and rested it on my shoulder then weakly smiled.

"I could never think about leaving anyone out to die if it is within my ability to save them, but you Kairi even if I was ordered by my king or queen I don't think I could kill such a nice person like you," I said shyly and clapped my hands together.

"Yaya I want to tell you something really badly, but at the moment it will have to wait till the next time we see each other," Kairi blushed slightly. I pondered for several seconds until my brain couldn't take any more waiting.

"Why not just tell me now! I really want to know what Kairi wants to tell me," I added frantically.

"It's something I have to discuss with my king first and well I can't say it just so suddenly."

"Well then I have something to say and I don't have to talk to no one about it to confirm if it's okay," I responded forcefully and grabbed his shoulders lightly.

"Kairi unlike you I'm not a princess and I'm childish so never am I thought of as smart. I never really did think I would find someone seriously as cool as you are. In fact I never thought I would find someone to love! Kairi I love you, I truly do," I started to say nervously until my feelings flowed out freely bringing tears to my face. I watched as I made his bandages dark with dots of my tears. He pulled me into a soft kindhearted hug and didn't force me to look at him, but instead whispered into my ear.

"I'm so happy that it's mutual. Yaya, Yaya I love you too. Lets get married soon."

"What about your king," I asked shocked at such a quick moving pace this conversation was going at.

"Don't worry about that I have a plan."

_(Flashback Over)_

I hope his traveling is going well, but even more so I hope his king will consent to our marriage. Even if I'm not a princess I'm pretty valuable since I'm the best healer around. Now I have to tell my mother that I'm in love she will be so proud of Yaya. Oops I mean she would be so proud of me. I start to skip on my way home when out of the corner of my eye I saw a suspicious shadow. Just keep on acting like you didn't notice Yaya, but try to loose them. I didn't turn around or anything I just kept skipping waiting to see the shadows next move.

**Utau POV**

My parents and Amu's have been missing all the action ever since they got back and decided to go on a vacation to some foreign country. Hmm you think they would be more concerned about their children, but hey I wouldn't know what goes on with their minds. I was almost finished sowing myself a cute outfit that I'm planning to wear when Kukai comes back. I stared out the window longing to be outside all of this drama and chaos. Pure and total peace I wonder what it would be like. Even I know though that total peace would be entirely impossible and dreaming of such a thing is as close as I will ever get to it.

"Hey Utau shouldn't you and Ikuto be heading home soon before it gets too late," Queen Rima smiled softly. "Oh what a nice dress you've been making is it so you can surprise Kukai," she grinned and got extremely close to my face causing me to blush and look away with annoyance.

"Shut up! It's none of your business."

"It may not have been, but now it definitely is since you put it like that."

"Don't you have things you need to be doing my Queen other than talking to me," I reprimanded her.

"Yes a very important one at that, but I have come here to check up on how you're holding up," Rima frowned ever so slightly.

"I'm fine really Rima I just think too much sometimes, but Kukai was about to tell me something important before he left and it wasn't good news. I just want to know what it was and everyday it has been bothering me since he has left," I mumbled.

"So for six days you have been thinking about it? I think you should go over there and visit yourself, I mean who said that only guys could do the visiting," Rima shouted with her fist pumped in the air.

I stared at her with surprise and then smiled. "Thanks Rima, but if you don't go you're going to be late for that meeting of yours!"

"Oh crap! Don't tell anyone I said that either," she said just before running of in her silky green and yellow dress. I returned to my sowing it helped keep my mind off of all the scary thoughts running in the back of my head.

**Hiro POV**

My strength and stamina have been improving in just six days already. My rank in strength against all the other knights has moved up four ranks within these six days. Soon I will reach the top 40 I just need to keep practicing until I can be strong enough to protect this kingdom and my family. I pull my hair back with one hand letting the sweat flick of and stain the ground for just only a moment. I felt someone's presence so I held up my sword at an angle and saw a boy with a bandage around his shoulder. "Who are you," I demanded in a loud voice.

"Me? I'm Akiyo Yuki and if I remember correctly this is the kingdom and country that Amu and Ikuto live in right," he answered calmly with a certain high amount of authority.

"They do, but how do they know you," I asked with curiosity.

"Me? Well they know me because we were cell mates for a while," he grunted and held his shoulder tightly across his chest.

"Hmm I can't introduce you to them yet since they are both busy, but if you don't mind you can stay with my family at our house for a while," I offered out of interest rather than being kind.

"That would be great of you sir," the gruff tough looking boy smiled and then passed out.

**Hey so how did you like it? Amu and Ikuto weren't in this one that much, but I felt some of the other characters needed more recognition since all of them play major roles. Please review if you love me. Please review even if you hate me, or just plain like the characters and story. REVIEW PLEASE because they support me and help me get through difficult times. Thanks again for all being awesome people!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Many Sighs

**Hey sorry everyone for the long wait I had some trouble writing one chapter for my other story and so I wanted to finish that one first before updating! I graduated from high school two weeks ago or something like that Yah! Anyway on with the story *grins*!**

_**The Many Sighs**_

My eyes open in shock where am I. I looked down to find myself in a strange unfamiliar bed and looked around hastily. The room was painted in a warm earthy brown tone and then I remembered I was a guest in the house of a knight who new who I was talking about.

"Oh you're awake now! My mom went ahead and took of the old bandages to clean the wound properly. Anyway who did that to you and why are you looking for Amu and Ikuto," the young knight asked.

"A lady well trained took my brother from me and then stabbed me as a gift to remember her by. Damn she was totally my type to, but anyone who harms my brother will die," I growled.

"Hiro! Ask your friend if he likes his eggs scrambled or boiled," his mother shouted from the kitchen. Hiro glanced my way and raised his eyebrows at me as if saying 'well?'

"Scrambled is the best," I sighed.

"I agree. Mom he says scrambled! So Akiyo why is it you want to see the two of them and how did you get to the training ground without being questioned," Hiro asked.

"I want to talk to them again plus I know they are both in powerful positions though I never had the chance to figure out what. Plus I'm looking for my sister who lives in this kingdom somewhere," I sighed feeling even more discouraged.

"You really do have a lot of problems now huh? Well don't get so down in the dumps I'm sure we'll figure something out," he grinned.

"Hiro play with me again please. I want you to be my knight," a little long brown haired girl with a purple ribbon on the side said hugging Hiro.

"Hahaha okay but only for a short while I have to go soon to help out my friend Akiyo here." Hiro rubbed the top of her head until her hair became messy.

"Okay, but you have to play with me once you get back," she squealed running out of the room.

"You can change into these clothes they are the smallest clothes I have, but they still might be a bit big on you. Mom will call when breakfast is ready so just come out and grab a plate," he said before walking out of the room to play with his little sister. I looked at the outfit he had handed me and sighed it wasn't my style, but at least it wasn't embarrassing.

**Kukai's POV**

I went directly to the Kings throne and kneeled down on one knee waiting for orders. Kairi was currently resting in his room waiting for the king to be done with his business first. "Kairi tell me how things went over there. Tell me everything and don't leave nothing out or you know your brother will be mad," the king ordered.

"Yes sire. I went to the king and queens wedding as the best man nothing went down unusual though the king did get mad at me and said I was a crappy best man. Prince Kairi got something to eat after the wedding had ended sushi to be precise. Later at night a group of children where playing around the trees near the castle Kairi had found them, however as soon as he went toward them they pulled out weapons and attacked him. After he defeated the children killing none of them we met up with Amu, Ikuto, Utau, and their parents. They then went to see the new king and queen whom then where forced into telling them the prophecy. Amu then forcefully shouted that she would defeat the prophecy and Ikuto joined her. It was then revealed later that Amu is indeed the Pink Flare. My king I have told you everything of great importance," I said although I left out anything dealing with Yaya.

The king looked at me for a minute and then said, "Kukai give this to your eldest brother, but if you open it I will punish you."

"Yes my king," I said bowing my head and then leaving the room. I can't do anything that would get me in trouble or my brother would force that situation on me. I sighed as I left the main part of the castle and into a room my brother was in most of his time.

"Ah Kukai what have you brought me hmm," he said looking up from some paper work.

"A letter from the king himself he told me not to open or read it so it is of high importance," I said handing it over to him.

"Kukai I know that you often disagree with the king and in the beginning you acted out because of that so you understand why I set up that punishment if you do anything wrong. I understand how you feel the king often has a narrow mind, but he isn't all that bad of a guy just confused. Anyway are you really sure you don't want to marry her she isn't that bad of a girl," he said with a serious face.

"I don't hate her we hanged out as little kids a few times and she's a nice girl, but I don't love her," I sighed.

"Well do you love someone then?"

"What if I said yes," I asked suspicious.

"Then I would allow you to marry her eventually after you prove yourself and devote your effort into serving your king," he said firmly and then repeated himself.

"Got it. I will consider your offer brother as I always do-"

"Yet you always reject them."

"I probably won't this time though," I muttered and then sighed.

"Well you can leave now little brother don't want you to stay longer than you have to."

"Well then I'm off to go and train my fighting skills see ya later!" I ran out of the room and didn't stop continuing to move forward trying to rid myself of these horrible emotions. I know that no one is totally evil there often isn't a situation that is black and white gray areas exist more frequently. Several feet away Kairi flew out of the entrance to the throne room with a deep cut in his cheek.

"Kairi are you alright what happened," I shouted as I ran to reach him. I took of my shirt and handed it to him. "Press this firmly against your cheek and hold it there you hear?"

He took it and did as I said while turning his head and saying, "Kukai you have to stop them from destroying everything go now!" I gave him a curt nod and then ran without looking back once if only I had known what was to happen.

**Ikuto's POV**

Sigh. Really that's all I've been doing lately I just wish she would wake up it's so boring without her plus I really want to learn how to fight. I wonder where Hiro is lately he still hasn't come to visit, but knowing he is Amu's student he's probably determinedly training to become stronger so he can protect those important to him. I sighed. I leaned over and looked at Amu before sighing again. "Amu dear you have to wake up soon or I might go crazy from boredom."

"Hey Ikuto I got a favor to ask," Hiro said as he came to a halt by the door.

"Oh hey Hiro did you come to visit Amu she was getting a bit lonely since she couldn't see you."

"Ugh no, Ikuto are you okay?"

"No I'm bored okay! There is nothing to do and nothing interesting is going on," I complained.

"Well then I have something that might interest you. I came here today to bring you to my house to meet someone that claims to know you from being in the same cell when you where kidnapped," Hiro sighed.

"Only one person what happened to his brother? Wait first of all what's his name?"

"Oh seems like he's telling the truth then! His brother was kidnapped by some lady fighter who stabbed him in his shoulder his name is Akiyo. Do you know him," Hiro asked with a plain expression it was as if he was only giving facts.

"Yeah Amu does too."

"Well then are you coming to visit him or not?"

"Hey Ikuto you should go I can take over watching Amu for now besides you need a break," Yaya said appearing from behind the curtains.

"How long have you been behind there," I exclaimed.

"A little before Hiro arrived so it seems like you could use a breather," she grinned.

"Seems like I'll go," I smirked.

"Okay then lets go I left him alone with my mom and sister, but I still don't know him so lets rush there okay!" We ran there and I noticed that Hiro's house looked quite humble for a knight.

"Ikuto! So you really are here," Akiyo said with surprise.

"Hey Akiyo you look and act different without your brother beside you," I observed.

"Of course he's a big part of my confidence! Anyway I came to ask you if you had any connections with knights because I need to learn how to fight in order to save my brother also I need to find him," Akiyo said with a shudder you could hear the pain and small hope in his voice.

"Cheer up it just so happens that I do have connections and that I'm the best tracker there is so I'll definitely be able to find your brother. It must be fate, but my friend you have come to just the right place," I grinned catlike.

"Where's Amu I thought she would be by your side?"

"Amu is still recovering from an incident so right now our goal is to wake her up," I smiled sadly.

"Is she okay can I visit her now?"

"Yeah might as well come with me I was going to check up on here and Yaya anyway," I said.

"Hiro you coming with us," Akiyo asked.

"Of course as a knight I refuse to be left out of this rescue plan," Hiro sighed like a heavy burden had been placed on him.

I placed my hand on the door and opened it while saying, "Amu Yaya I'm back!" Instead of seeing Amu on the hospital bed or Yaya doing chores I found Yaya being held onto tightly by a person dressed in all black a mask covered their face. Yaya's eyes were wide with terror and she tried to say something but it came out as a frantic mumble because the intruder had his hand covering her mouth tightly. Another intruder was carrying amu who was still unconscious.

"Looks like the cat walked in I only wished we had another person to grab you Ikuto, but it seems like we're running low on hands today," the one carrying Yaya said mockingly.

"If you take one step further I will kill this girl Yaya and Amu so I wouldn't do it if I were you," the one carrying Amu said in a monotone uncaring voice.

"Damn you! You bastards," Hiro cursed loudly.

"We'll be going now!" The one with Yaya said and the two of them hopped out the window.

"I won't let them get away with this," I growled as I dug my nails into the palm of my hand.

**Kairi's POV**

I was bored waiting in my room for Kukai and my sister's husband to finish talking and exchanging knowledge. I sighed. How was I going to pull this off? I needed a distraction.

"Prince the king awaits your arrival in the throne room," a messenger said after knocking on my door. I sat up on my bed and then got off to open the door.

"I'm ready are you to escort me?" The messenger nodded his head and waited for me to walk in front of him. I sighed and did what was expected of me.

"I had a talk with Kukai seems like some interesting stuff happened over there so tell me about it using your own words," the king smiled eerily when he saw me.

"My king I have something to talk about besides this issue at the moment," I curtly interrupted.

"Kukai that was quite rude, but since you rarely do that I will forgive you my robot," the king smiled only it was a warning smile.

"What if I fell in love with a girl from the enemy kingdom and want to marry her," I asked with no emotion in my voice, but my heart secretly pounded faster.

"You will not marry her as simple as that besides my little robot already has an ideal fiancé," he gave a smile that looked more like a frown.

"Who is this person you speak of," I asked emotionlessly keeping my emotions in check.

"A robot does not ask questions and obeys orders Kairi do you understand what I'm saying."

"Yes, but I want to meet her to see if I can handle living with her," I said trying to get out of it but follow orders.

"For a robot it doesn't matter if you can or can't you will," the king said with his smile weakening turning more into a scowl.

"If a robot isn't programmed to do something my king it will not be able to do it."

"That is why I am programming it now into the robots little head," he growled.

"My king I'll do anything for you if you allow me to marry her I will become the perfect robot," I said still as calm as if he was smiling.

"I would love that to be true, but this time I can't allow it you don't even know who the fiancé is. You will be the perfect robot when I am through with you," he shouted angrily.

"My king I've brought the boy," a lady appeared with a boy on her shoulder.

**I'm tired so deal with all these cliffhangers. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19: Everyone's Awakening

**Yah an Update whooohoo! Haha I'm a little excited myself it took a while to finish another chapter for each of my other fanfics.**

_**Everyone's Awakening**_

My first conscious thoughts went back to when I first arrived at the fighting facility program. When my world first started to change for the worst. This buff grubby looking man showed me to a small room that held five other girls in it.

It was the only room with girls in it the rest were overcrowded with boys. I set my bags underneath the bed that was empty and looked up at the girl sleeping on the top bunk. She seemed a little older than me and had pretty silver hair.

"Don't wake up that girl or mess with her," a girl with blue hair said looking up from a book, "If you do she'll kill you less than a second."

I nodded my head, but noticed that she was already going back to reading her book. Except the two girls mentioned all the other girls were as new to this facility as me.

The first day was the worst.

"Hold that sword closer to your chest otherwise you will hardly have any control over it and will be easily knocked from your grasp," the head of the facility growled roughly then shoved my sword away from me sending it flying into the back of a boy. He looked at me so darkly that I shrank back and he continued to help other kids learn the basics.

I thought that was all we were going to do for the first few weeks learn the basics, but boy was I wrong.

I woke up to find myself just outside the castle near the infirmary room. This was not good I also saw Yaya in for a split second.

"Amu do something," Yaya mouthed not wanting the people to know I was awake. The kidnappers started to run away from the palace and toward the dense forest. I needed to come up with a plan and quick.

I checked to see if I had any available weapons, but they were all removed from me so I did the only thing I could. I screamed at the top of my lungs a high pitch ear splitting scream.

**Ikuto's POV**

I heard a loud ear splitting scream so I had to cover up my ears as I jumped out of the window and landed with grace only one could get from much practice. I knew it was Amu's scream right away, but once I reached her she kicked her kidnapper hard into a tree and then picked up a sharp rock I hadn't even noticed. She stabbed the guy holding Yaya captive with the rock.

Blood dripped from the kidnapper's thigh and he threw Yaya toward a tree. I ran and caught her just before her back made contact with the tree then took her toward the castle away from the fighting.

"Yaya go back inside the castle," I said placing her feet on the ground.

"Ikuto, I don't know if you have forgotten, but I am the number one healer and I refuse to runaway without doing something," Yaya grinned.

Amu kicked the kidnapper into a tree and Yaya chose that time to through a small bag without a tie at the person and watched as a small explosion knocked him out.

"What was in that bag Yaya," Amu asked with caution.

"Hm oh just some explosive minerals some salt and a secret ingredient with a match thrown in it," Yaya smiled.

"Amu I'm really glad your safe and I'm surprised to see you awake! How does your body feel no pain is there," I asked lightly trying to cover up my worry.

"Well not too much pain that I can't handle it. So what has been going on since I've been out and how many days have passed?"

**Kairi's POV**

"Excellent can you lock him up in _that_ room," Nikaido asked. The woman nodded her head and vanished with the unconscious boy.

"What is that about and what room do you mean," I asked shocked.

"Okay fine you have yourself a deal, you can marry the girl you have fallen in love with, but from now on you are a perfect robot otherwise this deal is off," he said with an effort to keep from yelling.

"Deal. Can I go get her now," I asked.

"Sure leave as soon as you tell your sister," he said and then placed a hand on his head covering one eye. He looked tired, but I didn't pay too much attention to it.

Just as I reached the doorway a guy built of muscles appeared with a sword that sliced my cheek and shoved me aside.

"You have done what I have asked of you right," the guy practically growled.

"No I have not and I refuse to!"

The guy pulled out his sword and started to fight with my king.

**Amu's POV**

"Fuyuki is gone! Wait then why are you here," I asked shocked at seeing Akiyo.

"Well my sister lives here somewhere and I need to find her. Plus I was wondering if you guys could get me some connections to learn how to fight so I can rescue my brother."

"Oh she has connections alright. She is the Pink Flare only recently has she gotten rid of that disguise," Hiro grinned. When no one was looking he smiled softly at me his eyes asking if I was okay. I smiled back and nodded my head.

"Wait you mean the strongest knight ever is a girl and that girl was a maid and that maid was Amu," Akiyo gasped in shock.

"Is Amu," Ikuto muttered.

"Welcome back Amu I was really nervous that you wouldn't wake up," Hiro started and blushed a little, "but lets move on and start training these two!"

"I'll be doing most of the training, but you can help out with what they struggle at," I grinned playfully at him.

"Okay so now that you both know the basics it is time to fight against me. However I will fight only as well as I could after one week of training. If you still think that is too weak I will take it up another two days until you need a pointer or two."

"Wouldn't the first week be too easy," Akiyo asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't doubt her dude you never fought against her and when I do she always goes easy on me," Hiro shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Well Hiro will go first to show you two an idea. Now come at me with all you've got!"

Hiro ran at me and swung his sword without even thinking or slowing down. I smiled as I blocked it just in time seems like the sword is starting to become a part of him. He has come a long way, but still not long enough.

I took two small steps back as he charged at me and leaned back until I fell onto the ground avoiding his sword. I used my feet to trip him to the side of me. My attacks were a lot weaker in the first week so Hiro was putting up a good fight and instead of tripping him to the side of me I would've made him trip on top of me then roll over to place a sword by his head.

I forced my body up in time to block his sword, but wasn't quick enough push back the strength he put in his sword and quickly slipped back with one foot forced on to a small slippery patch of mud. He sat on me before I had any time to get myself up and I thrashed my body around trying to loose his hold on me.

"Seems like I can beat your first week level lets take it up a notch," he grinned proud of himself.

"It seems like you have been listening to some of my lectures and practicing without me," I grinned, "You never used your surroundings as well as you have today."

"Okay now I really wonder how she could keep this a secret for so long," Akiyo pondered.

"It was tough and it took up so much energy, but I had to act weaker than I actually was. I would like to say that this is harder than it sounds once you have skills it takes so much more just to appear weak and hold back from instincts."

"Awe darn so you mean all that tripping and fear of heights was your acting," Ikuto sighed.

"Yeah sorry everyone I really didn't want to lie, but in this world it isn't easy to except a girl like me. Anyway enough of the depressing talk since Hiro barley beat me I better take it down to a day before. So who wants to go next?"

"Amu! You're finally awake," Rima shouted and came running toward me out of no where.

"Yeah sorry for worrying you Rima," I smiled softly.

"It's not your fault Amu so you better not be blaming yourself," Rima smiled sadly, "Anyway I should've introduced it properly to the people."

"Well it isn't anyone's fault except those who reacted badly or do you want me to start blaming myself as well," Ikuto muttered.

"Hey I don't know about you guys, but I have a reason for training so can I please continue it!"

"Okay then Akiyo lets see what you learned," I shouted with a big happy smile. I charged at him and he managed to block my first strike.

"Not bad, but lets see how long you can last!"

**Kukai's POV**

After I made sure Kairi was all right I ran into the room to spot my king fighting against someone twice his side. Without a second thought I crept closer to the guy and struck his side with my sword.

"Oh what do we have here? Seems to be a surprise attack by such a young weak looking fellow," the man grunted.

"Ri come out and help now," Nikaido ordered. A girl with long black hair and topaz blue eyes came out of her hiding spot and attacked from the air only to be pushed away by the enemy's sword.

"Nice to see you Kukai. I'll fight this guy so take Nikaido out of here," Ri ordered. I nodded my head and dragged Nikaido with me towards my older brother.

"My king what is going on," my older brother asked with shock as he saw us running toward him.

"Brother the king has been attacked you need to take him to the hideout while I go back and help Ri fight the guy off," I informed him as I handed the king over to him.

"One thing I hate about being king is that I don't get much opportunities to fight and when I do get them they don't last for long before I have to hide," Nikaido sighed.

"Is the queen here within the castle," I asked.

"If she was I would've told you to go and get her. Luckily today she is visiting some of the cities."

"Kukai keep up the good work," my brother smiled quickly before turning away dragging the king behind him.

I ran back into the room to find Ri fighting the guy with Kairi's help and joined them.

"Who is this guy I've never seen him before," I asked Kairi.

"He is the king of the castle farthest from here, but it surprises me that king Roth would be attacking this castle," he grunted as one of his swords flew out of his hand. He skidded back and grabbed it.

"I have been guarding the king for a whole year and I have not once seen this guy," Ri shouted as she blocked the sword from Kairi as he picked up his sword.

"We communicate differently than other kings and your king has not listened to some advice so I came to take over this throne," Roth laughed as he put more of his weight down on his sword causing Ri to back away just in time.

"Oh and what advice would this be," I asked before I threw myself to the ground and slid on the tile far enough to give him a deep cut at the same side as the first one. Kairi blocked the sword that came down toward me in time for me to escape with my life.

"That is a secret until it happens."

**Thanks for reading everyone and please review because you know how much I love them by now right?**


	20. Chapter 20: Old Enemies Old Friends

**You guys know what I dislike? I hate having to update all my stories so slowly ugh! Anyway here is the next chapter. Is anyone still reading? I just turned 19 Friday! Yep Feb. 3.**

**Old Enemies Old Friends**

"Well that sums up the basics of how to use the sword to block and attack. Use anything you can to your advantage even logic, the rest is just experience and practicing what works best for you," I said, "You two practice against Hiro until next week."

"Amu," Rima tapped her foot impatiently and I followed her out of the training grounds.

"What is it Princess," I said switching into formal language.

"I received a call for help from Kairi. He says that King Roth is attacking them trying to get to their king, but even with three against one they are losing," Rima informed. Only the royalty had the ability and resources to use magic—used for emergency communication, disguises (duh I was a boy), and other things I have yet to discover.

"I will head out immediately, but I don't know if I can make it in time," I answered.

"No I will teleport you there, but you will have to get home yourself," Rima said and before I knew it I was in a different castle with a fight in front of me. My eyes hardened. I saw him. So this would be our reunion.

"Rooooooooth," I screamed and pulled out my sword and struck for his head. Even with the other three fighting him; Roth blocked my attack with his sword, shoved Kukai out of the way kicked the girl, and then kicked Kairi. I didn't fly into the wall, as I stuck my sword in the ground causing great friction.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my runaway pet," Roth smirks, "Did the agency take your sorry butt back?"

"No I was trying to get a job when they dragged me back so they could sell me off again," I spat out as I swung my sword diagonally in an attempt to cut his chest. Why couldn't I kill this guy? I'm very experienced in fighting and I already know his weak points, but I still can't beat him.

"You think you can beat me shrimp," he laughed at the dead serious expression on my face.

"No, I think I can kill you," I stated darkly. I pulled out the needles I hid in my hair and threw them at him in a consistent motion as he avoided all of them then grabbed my neck and flipped me onto the ground. I bit my tongue and could taste iron in my mouth as I struggled for air and chocked on my blood. He easily pulled the sword from my hand and just as he put his sword to my throat I shoved the last needle I had kept in my hand into his sword arm and dodged his swing. I was on my hands and knees coughing out the blood when I heard dashing footsteps and heard the screech of metal against metal not far behind me. I wiped the blood off of my mouth and onto my sleeve before getting up to find Kukai, Kairi, and that girl who seemed oddly familiar were fending Roth off.

"You alright Amu," Kukai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Roth you need to take your leave now," I growled as I shoved him out of a big glass window and watched as he fell. He had a big smile on his face as he looked me in the eyes and said something before he fell out of view.

"Is he dead," Kairi asked.

"No. You and I both know that royalty have too much power to die from a simple fall," I answered.

"Hey your name is Amu," the black hair girl asked me.

"Uh, yeah," I said holding my hand out to shake hands.

"It's me Ri, do you remember?"

"Ri? So it is you, Seems like you got an interesting job after I left," I said as I eyed her cautiously.

"Wait you two know each other," Kairi asked in disbelief.

"Yeah often the people who tend to buy the kids who fights are rich, the better the fighter the higher the cost. She arrived the day I did," I answered.

"I lost my family as well the night Amu lost hers. We would've been friends, but the agency quickly taught us that making friends there was impossible," Ri said watching me cautiously as well.

"Whoa this information is like over kill," Kukai said with shock.

"It's true we took a liking to each other almost immediately because everyone else stayed by themselves giving each other the cold shoulder. In truth the two of us should have done the same, but we were scared and lonely," I paused.

"No hard feelings, Amu," Ri asked tilting her head the way she did when we first met and asked to be friends.

"Well someone had to make the first move or we would have starved for a week," I answered and stuck out my hand like I did when I accepted being friends with her. Ri took the offered hand and we shook on it.

"Wait how you appeared so quickly as if you knew we needed back up," Kukai asked me, "at the least it should take a full 24 hours without sleep and a quick pace with no breaks."

Kairi looked at me and paled. "Oh well in truth I really didn't know you guys were in a fight to get rid of that scum. I was sent two days ago by Rima to inform Kairi of a private message for only his ears," I answered.

"Well then I will show you to my room so that I can receive the message in private," Kairi said acting to be surprised at what I had said.

"Yes Prince," I said bowing and following after him, "Oh and Ri, this won't be the last you see of me." I followed the prince to his room and as soon as the door shut he began to speak.

"Thanks for not talking about the magic," Kairi said touching my shoulder in a polite gesture. Princes and princesses are never to bow to anyone, but the king and Queen I remembered Rima telling me as she was studying her duties.

"It is Rima who you should thank she says I should never speak of it to anyone or say the words. So what in the world am I saying and talking about? Well I must be on my way, but could you give me enough supplies for my two day journey back home," I answered and asked. He nodded and with a snap of his fingers a maid appeared—a top maid.

"Saaya could you get two loafs of bread a canteen of water and some cheese," Kairi asked.

"Of course your highness you have not, but to order me to do so and I will," she said rushing out to get the items.

"So what is your story with King Roth and do you have any information on him that is useful," Kairi asked.

"My story is as you heard it. As for useful information, no I don't have any. I know his weaknesses in fighting, but even though I do I cannot get to him. Do you wish for me to tell you," I asked.

"It would be nice if you did," he said sighing and pushing his glasses closer to his eyes.

"You must order me to do so prince otherwise my lips are sealed. I don't want to tell you, but I refuse to obey orders from a higher rank than me," I stated. I hated this it always made me remember those days when I was owned by King Roth.

Kairi sighed, "I guess this must be a touchy topic. I order you to tell me his weaknesses, but you don't have to tell me anything personal."

"….Very well…then I shall tell you his weaknesses," I said as quietly as I could. I leaned in and whispered them. Saaya busted into the room with a bag and the contents Kairi had asked for inside.

"Thanks," I whispered as I took the bag and dashed out of his room up some stairs down a long hall and out of the palace. I didn't want to be near Kairi or anyone. I didn't want to think back on those days in the past. Anything but that. Anything.

**Hiro's POV**

I sighed as I plopped down on my bed after eating dinner. When Amu told Ikuto and Akiyo to train against me for a week who knew they would be so motivated that they kept annoying me to help them practice. It isn't fair there are two of them so they can both take breaks, but I have to constantly keep fighting without rest. If I know Amu by now I know she did this on purpose as part of my training. None of the other recruits had such harsh training.

"Brother," my sister said as she knocked on the door.

"Go ahead you can come in," I smiled warmly. The door opened and she jumped onto the bed holding a blue pillow with some crooked stitching.

"Mom was teaching me how to stich today and well I made you a pillow big brother," she said waiting with anticipation.

"You've got to be kidding me! You want your brother to use that pillow when it's got sloppy stitching and a puff of stuffing coming out of it," Akiyo exclaimed as he walked into the room and plopped down on the ground.

"Shut up! It was my first time sewing, besides I bet you can't even make a pillow," she said sticking her tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue out as well.

I took the pillow from my sister and placed it next to my other pillow. "I love it Mayu. I will cherish it," I smiled and kissed her forehead. She grinned ear to ear, stuck out her tongue at Akiyo again and left the room.

"Your sister is a punk," Akiyo says poking me in the side.

"Nah I think you're the punk. So what did you come in to ask me," I yawned as my eyes felt heavy.

"I need to find my sister she lived in Indigo Tails Kingdom before it merged so I might be a little late for practice. I just wanted to ask if that was all right," Akiyo said picking the dirt off the bottom of his shoe.

"It is fine, but that means you and I will be doing some late night practice to make up for it. Are you leaving now to look for her?"

"Yes I should be back late afternoon tomorrow," Akiyo answered looking away from the dirt and in my eyes.

"Good luck," I said. He nodded his head in thanks and left my room shutting the door. I fell asleep after a long day of work.

**Nagihiko's POV**

"Wait so Amu knows about magic," I exclaimed, "Are you sure that's safe Rima?"

"You often forget that Amu is practically a slave since my dad bought her and she works under me. She knows how to keep secrets even from those most important to her. She also knows the punishment she will receive for breaking orders under her circumstances," Rima answered as she walked out of the bathroom with her pajamas on.

"Yes I do often forget, but I see the way you act around her. You often forget as well and besides does Amu think of herself as a slave when you treat her like a friend," I asked patting the empty spot on the bed. Rima glares at me, but relaxes and gets in bed.

"Oh I know what that agency teaches them it is ingrained in their heads no matter how normal they act or seem it's like a scar in their head. The two of us are best friends, but at the same time we can never be true best friends," Rima sighed and shrugged. There was nothing she could really do about it.

"That's a really messed up agency."

"I know, but it provides the royalty with what they need, helps the orphanages not get overcrowded, and gives them enough power to live semi normal lives. If I take the program away it will cause more problems than help anything," Rima stated.

"You have a point. A big part of why your kingdom is so strong and prestigious is because of how the money and jobs circulate," I admitted.

"I'm surprised you didn't have a program like that in your kingdom. I know you had the tracking school program for orphans and a medical program for some of the orphans, but it's different than that agency," Rima frowned, "My kingdom had all sorts of programs."

"Yes, but your kingdom's specialty was fighting, mine was medicine and tracking, Kairi's is intelligence gathering, and Roth's is in survival skills."

"I know that's why we all trade. Blah blah blah my father told me this a thousand times, but we could become dependent couldn't we," Rima asked.

"Yes, but doing so would be asking for a war with the other kingdoms," I said raising an eye at her.

"Why aren't solving all these problems easy," Rima yawned and turned off the light.

"Yeah good question," I smiled and pulled a strand of hair out of her face.

**Ikuto's POV**

I had lost another fight against Hiro, but I expected that. I was improving though.

"Ikuto you need to stop swinging the sword back after you attack, it leaves you open for three seconds and it only takes half a second to kill someone," Hiro lectured, "You also need to stop keeping your elbows so far apart it makes your attacks more wobbly and less precise."

"Like this," I asked adjusting my elbows close together.

"No now you're too close you have to keep the distance balanced like this," Hiro said holding his sword. I copied his position as best I could and he smiled.

"That's the position now swing the sword down and see how it feels different."

"Oh it does feel like it comes down stronger," I said shocked.

"Yes so swinging the other way makes you lose energy quicker and in a fight one needs all the energy they can save in case the fight is even."

"Where's Akiyo anyway," I asked noticing he wasn't around.

"He should be here soon. He went looking for his sister," Hiro answered as he looked at the position of the sun. It was nearly noon.

"Well no time to waste Ikuto, especially if you want to impress Amu," Hiro said keeping me on track, "How about another round?"

"Sure, but this time I'm going to get you!"

**Amu's POV**

When I first saw the work done to Akiyo's shoulder I had the strange feeling that the work looked familiar. Sadly Akiyo didn't keep the switchblade he was stabbed with. I could have figured it out faster if he had. I know whose handiwork it was now.

(Flashback)

"Um, hi my name is Ri. Do you want to be friends?" A short shaggy black haired girl with blue eyes asked me as I stared blankly at the wall. She tilted her head and had worry in her eyes.

"Sure," I said holding out my arm. She stared at for a minute and I waited for her to realize what I was doing. Finally it hit her and she took my hand and shook on it. The first day at the agency was nerve racking so as the dinner bell rang and everyone left their assigned rooms we left together. The room we entered may have been the dining hall, but no tables or chairs were set up. The experienced kids were whispering and looked rather worried.

"Today the new recruits get the first feel of the agency," he said with a toothy grin he only had two missing teeth. He scanned the room and then grabbed Ri and I.

"What are you doing," I asked quietly. But he heard me alright if only he hadn't. He pulled on my hair and for the second time today my head was hurting because of my hair. I whimpered.

"Listen once and remember this. No one and I mean no one has the right to ask me or any of the bosses' questions unless ordered to. You two are going to fight each other. The loser doesn't get dinner, but if you both refuse the punishment will be a whole lot worse," he growled and released my hair.

He handed us both switch knifes. I stared blankly at mine. I just couldn't hurt my new friend on the first day. I couldn't hurt anyone. I wasn't paying any attention to Ri at all or the crowd of hungry kids, but when I did it was because of the searing pain in my shoulder. I looked up and saw Ri with a determined look to win.

So she wasn't just a shy cute girl. If forced deep within her is a raging soul.

I felt a terrible pain in my shoulder. I felt betrayed so easily. I began to realize how this agency worked. I became angry with the world and everything that had happened today. My surroundings turned black with my rage and I without seeing cut a deep wound across Ri's right cheek.

I remember I won the fight and nearly killed her as I punctured her side. Blood oozed out from my shoulder and from Ri's body. I tasted it. I felt it. I saw it. I heard the whispers of it silently.

Then I realized that was all people were. A few you listen to and the rest were just blood to spill.

That dinner I had won myself a stale loaf of bread, but it didn't bother me how I had spilled her blood for something so stale. What bothered me was that no matter how much I tore up the bread it never became red.

**Review please! Thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21: Starting to Fall Apart

**I'm back sorry it took a while. Here is chapter 21! We have come a long way have we not?**

_**Starting to Fall Apart**_

**Akiyo's POV**

Searching for my sister was not easy. I went to where are house was, but as it turned out she couldn't pay the rent and left.

"Do you know where she went," I asked the tax collector wiping the sweat of my forehead from running.

"Are you her younger brother? She told me to give this note to her brothers if they ever were to come looking for her," he said handing me a wrinkled paper.

"Thanks," I bowed and then flattened the paper.

'Akiyo and Fuyuki if you are reading this then it means you are alive! Thank God! I have moved to work in the palace of this joint kingdom as a cook recently. You better come and see me! Love Benfi.'

She used the nickname my brother gave her. I tucked the paper in my pocket and smiled. My sister was close to me all this time, but I just missed her. Guess I will be heading back to the castle.

**Amu's POV**

On the journey back home all I could think about was that something was breaking. Talking to Kairi about King Roth made me get a few pieces of my memories back. I am almost home and then I can see how far Ikuto and Akiyo progressed so I can see how much catching up on we need to get done before going to rescue Fuyuki.

"Amu your back," Akiyo said spotting me first.

"Yeah, I am back, how has the training been going for them Hiro?"

"Both of them have improved, but we haven't gotten into details about defensive fighting yet," he sighed. Great I knew the three of them would get behind, but I didn't know it would be this far behind. I need to stop forgetting their training is different than mine was.

"No problem I can get them to learn the rest of the basics in three days," I grinned widely.

"Do I have to participate in this," Hiro asked, "It's nearly impossible to teach or train anyone the rest in a mere three days!"

"You are helping. Besides I need to test you and see if your helping them paid off and increased your stamina."

"I knew you would say that," Hiro grinned.

"Akiyo I was told you called for me," a girl with long tan brown hair that matched her younger brother's.

"Benny," Akiyo dashed over to his sister.

"Akiyo take today off. You need time to talk to your sister, but training will be twice as hard tomorrow," I ordered.

"Looks like it's just you and me then Amu," Ikuto said planting a kiss near my lips.

"Hey I am also here dammit," Hiro shouted his arm in front of his face.

"Oops how could I have forgotten," Ikuto chuckled.

"Enough playing around if you guys even want to come along with me to rescue Fuyuki then you need to improve quickly," I shouted. I didn't have the time to focus on the kiss.

"Yes sorry teacher," Hiro said turning slightly pale. Ikuto was shocked he probably had never seen me this strict.

"Ikuto come at me with your best shot always. You need to come at me with the intent to kill me. Don't worry I cannot die from a beginners attacks. I will not be going easy on you I will go just above your fighting level and we will not stop until you can get a decent scratch on me," I ordered and explained the procedure.

"Yes Amu," Ikuto answered seriously.

"Hiro think of tips you can offer Ikuto if he is doing something wrong. Once he needs no tips go and practice a few things yourself."

"Got it," Hiro answered.

Ikuto held his sword so it slanted diagonally which left fewer openings with a swing of the sword. Already the improvement was steady. I waited for him to attack since I needed to determine how much he has improved. I didn't have to wait long before he lunged at an opening I had left to see if he would spot it. Quickly I raised my sword up half an inch higher, blocked his attack, kicked him onto his back and put my sword to his throat.

"Hiro what did Ikuto do wrong," I asked.

"He… he fell for your trap. You left that opening on purpose to lure him closer," Hiro answered slowly.

"Yes, but I was talking about what Ikuto did after that. When Ikuto came to attack me he let his guard down on protecting himself all he thought about was the attack."

"Okay so not only do I need to find weaknesses to attack and not fall into traps, but I also have to defend myself," Ikuto sighed.

"Well as for what we are focusing on? Yes, however, there is much more to it than that. Okay let's begin again."

**Akiyo's POV**

"Akiyo why isn't Fuyuki with you? Tell me he is alright? Why did that kingdom take the both of you," Benny questioned quickly.

"They took the both of us because I insulted their king in hopes of not leaving Fuyuki by himself. I was stupid. Fuyuki told me after that he volunteered to go so that I could take care of you, but I didn't think that far ahead," I sighed in frustration.

"No! I'm glad you went with Fuyuki, if you hadn't he would've been lonely. He is always the one risking the most for us. I am able to handle myself just fine. I even had several marriage offers from guys from decent upbringing, but none of them were the one for me," she smiled sadly.

"Brother and I were on our way home to you when he was kidnapped right in front of me. I tried to stop her, but failed. However, she did promise that if I were to find her again she would tell me his location," I rambled.

"It's okay, I know you will find him and bring him home. You are a better brother than you think," Benny smiled warmly.

"Thanks," I mumbled. She giggled at my flushed face and hugged me tightly.

"Be careful and promise me the both of you will come back alive. Even if not Fuyuki promise me you will stay safe. I don't want to lose my family especially not all of it."

"I will keep that in mind sister."

**Ikuto's POV**

I was so sweaty when I reached my room, yet I had no energy to get into the shower and plop down on my bed. I hadn't got a step ahead of her the whole night. I had many small cuts. The blood spread into the sweat making it seem worse than it really is. There was a knock on the door. "Come in the door is unlocked," I groaned. It took much energy to call out.

"Sorry for being so tough on you today…I-I just don't want you to die since I love you," Amu's voice choked. I take a few deep breaths before I find enough energy to say what I needed to.

"Amu, I'm glad you came at me with just enough force to make sure I improve. I want to be strong enough to protect you," I grinned.

"I don't mind people protecting me, but I don't need protection with swords. I need protection from my mind. Ikuto, I'm a monster underneath this me you see now. Those years of training will never vanish from me. It left mental scares on purpose. I'm a slave. I fight to protect whoever bought me and follow their orders. Make no mistake I'm lucky to have Rima as my master that it seems as if I often forget my place, however, make no mistake I never forget. I loosen up for Rima's sake if I were to act as a slave around her always she couldn't handle it. Maybe now she could, but before it would have driven her to depression from guilt. My mind needs protection not my body; I can do that much myself."

"Then I will protect your mind and I will learn to fight to protect myself so you can focus on what you need to when I am around to help you on your missions," I answered firmly.

"It's a promise then. Now let me, put on this ointment Yaya gave me for you," she smiled with down cast eyes.

"You might want to wipe of the sweat first," Ikuto smirked.

"You are such a spoiled kid," she sighed and picked up a cloth and wiped my face dry. As she was just about done placing the ointment on I whispered.

"Amu no matter what happens you are not a monster. The Amu I know is sweet, kind, caring, and easily embarrassed. I even love your weak points and the side of you that you call a monster. I love all of you."

Tears spilled down her cheeks and onto my blanket. I sat up and hugged her protectively within my arms. I would never let anyone else hurt her ever again like how that program did. Amu deserves more than that, much more.

**Fuyuki's POV**

"Tell me where you hid our research information and the object in question," Yuu Nikaidou the King asked darkly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I was only on my way home to my family," I angrily replied.

"Stop lying to the king or I will be ordered to kill your precious family. In fact, we have already captured them and have them in our custody. I wouldn't risk it if I were you," Ri said with a dark crooked smile.

"But I don't know what you're talking about if I did I would tell you. I will do anything to save my family," I shouted.

"This is your last chance to tell us. We know you worked at a bakery for Akira Sakemoto who sends people to steal information and objects from our country. If you do not answer say goodbye to your precious family," the King growled.

"You don't have my family here, besides I really don't know what you are talking about though I did work for Akira at a bakery. Have you ever thought of the possibility he used me as a scapegoat," I smiled in defiance.

"I don't have time for this I have to prepare for a wedding you know! My son worked so hard to get my favor so I have to make sure the wedding goes as planned. Ri stay here tonight and guard him. I will send Kukai to bring you dinner," Nikaidou complained.

"Yes sire," Ri answered in monotone. The door shut closed and the dark chamber became even darker.

**Review, thanks for reading and see yah until next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22: A Cover Up Story

**Hello everyone thanks for reading. Special thanks to **_**TsukiyoTenshi**_** for the reviews and letting me know someone is reading, now onto the story; also sorry for the long awaited update.**

_**A Cover Up Story**_

It was finally time for us to go and rescue my brother. The training I had with Amu was crazy; she nearly killed me three times without really trying since she was holding back. Ikuto and I had improved quickly, but even I knew we were still far from anything special.

"I don't understand why we have to tell King Nagihiko and Queen Rima what we are planning to do," I complained, "They won't like it, but it has nothing to do with them."

"Akiyo, they need to know because Ikuto and I are a part of this kingdom. A war could possibly break out if we do this wrong. Also I have to report to my master. Any more arguments," Amu answered stiffly.

"Still what do we do if they say no," I asked incessantly.

"Shut, up," Ikuto muttered under his breath.

"They won't, now be quiet," Amu sighed. Amu knocked on the door to the throne room.

"Who is it," a guy's voice boomed loudly from the other side.

"Seems his training to be a king has paid off," Ikuto grinned over at Amu who was trying to hide her smile.

"It is I, Amu, your humble servant."

"We did not call for you," a girl's voice boomed a tad louder than the guy's. Amu silently shook her head with a small smile. That was Rima for you, always trying to not be out done by Nagihiko.

"True, but I have important matters I would like to discuss with the two of you. Although, if you would prefer not to talk then I will take my own liberties and act of my own accord since it is of my desires and not much relevant to you, but more so the kingdom," Amu replied calmly.

"Let them enter," Rima chuckled softly. The doors opened by the guards and without hesitating Amu strode into the room followed by Ikuto and then me. I had never been in contact with royalty my whole life and now here I am in the throne room feeling uncomfortable while Amu and Ikuto act as if it was daily routine. The doors shut behind us and we were completely alone with the Queen and King except for one other guard.

"What is it that you have wished to speak with us about," Nagihiko asked noticing that Ikuto and I were here as well.

"Ikuto and I want to help a friend, Akiyo here, rescue his brother from the clutches of Prince Kairi's King. I was hoping to avoid bad actions that could possibly lead to war," Amu stated simply.

"No war will start if ones closely associated with the kingdom are not involved," Rima nodded.

"I only ask that you let me take him to the person who he is looking for, and have the chance to protect him if things get too dangerous," Amu agreed.

Nagihiko looked at Rima in the eyes, the two seemingly silently communicating something. Rima nodded her head.

"Permision is granted, but anything beyond what has been stated here will be sure cause for punishment in death," Nagihiko said looking into Ikuto and Amu's eyes with concern.

"Amu I expect this to be done in a day. Yaya has her wedding to Prince Kairi coming up in a few weeks and we do not need to start off on bad relations," Rima added.

"Of, course your Highness," Amu answer with a bow.

**Amu's POV**

"Amu, are you sure the best way to get to Kingdom of the Landslide is through the forest," Ikuto asked me.

"Yes it is the fastest route from where we are. Besides we can't get lost there is a path," I answered.

"So how did you find the person I described," Akiyo asked. I took lead making my horse go into the forest first.

"If you had kept the blade that punctured your shoulder, I'm sure I could've figured it out sooner," I said avoiding the answer, but hinting at it.

"Does that mean you know the person who did it personally," Ikuto asked beating Akiyo to it.

"Yes, you would be surprised how small the world may seem sometimes. I do know the handiwork of a lot of people though," I answered calmly.

"You answered that you know this one personally though. Who is she to you," Akiyo asked harshly.

"Does it matter? Is that really important to you or do you want to save your brother? Most people can only chose one goal as their priority and succeed," I answer back coldly.

"How could you question me? I want to save my brother and get out alive!"

"And that is what we will do," I said firmly. We continued the rest of the journey in silence. The treetops blocked our view of the sky and we lost count of time beneath the dark sky. Leaves crunched loudly under the hooves of the horses. I pulled my horse to a stop.

"We should create a fire now and set up camp. By tomorrow we should be at the castle," I said to the empty silence.

**Akiyo's POV**

"Are you sure this will work," I asked nervously wringing my wrists with my hands.

"Of course Akiyo, who did you think you asked for help from," Amu glared at me.

"Well you can't blame a guy for making sure," I muttered back.

"Unless you can come up with a plan yourself you should really just shut it," Amu smirked.

"Amu you're different today," Ikuto whispered silently. Amu waits for him to say anything else and when he doesn't she pretends she didn't hear him.

"Okay now that everyone is clear on the plan we should get a move on," Amu ordered. I followed Amu out of the city and toward the entrance of the castle. A dozen guards stood in front of it and kept their eyes on us as we stepped toward them. The guard in the middle was decorated better than the others and must be their leader.

"I'm Amu Hinamori, the Pink Flare, and Queen Rima's top maid. I am here to give Prince Kairi and King Nikaidou a message from my Queen and King."

"Who are the two behind you," the decorated guard asked.

"These are my companions. Ikuto here is the number one tracker and is here on behalf of our King and Queen as well," Amu answered.

"What about the other guy?"

"He is King Nagihiko's trusted servant here to make sure we accomplish what we came here for," Amu answered again not even a hint of a lie across her face.

"Okay, wait here while I send one of us to alert the King and Prince," the decorated guard looked at his underlings, "New guy go and tell the King and Prince!"

"Yes sir," said the smallest of the guards who then ran off inside the castle.

"Having the new guy do it? Isn't that a bit dangerous, do you know if he is loyal enough," Amu asked.

"Don't worry someone is tailing him to make sure he does as asked," the decorated guard grunted.

"Quite intelligent you guys are," Amu smiled gratefully.

"It's nice to get some appreciation," one of the guards mumbled.

"Pink Flare, remember? I'm a knight as well," Amu smiled politely.

"Ah so it is true, Amu and Ikuto are here," Kairi said followed by the guard.

"Would I lie," Amu asked sweetly.

"You would if it wasn't an order," Kairi said looking her in the face, "and others would definitely lie."

"As smart as always," Ikuto chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kairi nodded his head in Ikuto's direction with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Prince Kairi," I offered.

"Yes, and let's keep it that way. The King has asked me to escort you to the throne room," Kairi said. The guards moved aside to let the three of us enter and quickly closed the gap behind us. I looked around the hall and into rooms with the doors open as subtly as possible. Other than finding some good hiding places if things got out of hand, I found nothing interesting—well nothing interesting to other people.

"So what have you come here to say," Kairi asked looking at Amu. He held some sort of odd respect for her that I can't figure out.

"Well I was hoping to give you more information about last time, in exchange for information you have," Amu answers. I'm glad she had come up with a good reason, because I had no clue how to make an excuse. Fuyuki was always better at that than me. Ikuto gave her a questioning look. She smiled back clearly saying 'back off'.

"What information do you want in return," Kairi asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't bring myself to ask in front of these two. In truth I brought these two as companions on my journey here. Does the King want me to speak to you before I speak to him," Amu said avoiding using my name.

"That is fine I can understand why you would want to talk about it in private, but what will those two do while we speak," Kairi asked.

"Actually I wanted to catch up with Kukai and he could show the two of us around. Is he busy," Ikuto asked. Ikuto did well at this part of the plan.

"He is busy in the training grounds teaching some kids the basic defense skills against sword attacks. He will be finished soon, but feel free to interrupt he needs someone to be an example anyway. I assume you still remember the way to the grounds," Kairi watched Ikuto carefully.

"How could I forget? I was forced into a battle to the death and nearly died after a short amount of training," Ikuto chuckled dryly. It seems that just after Amu and Ikuto were split from Fuyuki and me some scary stuff happened. I'll have to ask Ikuto later.

"True, I can't say that was a good time in my life, but then again most of my life is…challenging," Amu frowned.

"Well, come on we better get going and find Kukai," Ikuto said waiting for me to follow. I nodded my head and followed looking at Amu one last time before turning the corner.

**Amu's POV**

"So I heard about your wedding! I'm so happy for you two and quite surprised that you convinced your King and sister— the Queen— to accept Yaya," I smiled. Kairi looked down at his feet guiltily and his body tensed. Quickly he lifted his head and relaxed his body when he looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"It was difficult, but I managed to convince them to see it my way." Kairi said just before the knights outside the throne room opened the door. I followed Kairi into the room walked closer to King Nikaidou, then found the appropriate distance away and kneeled.

"It is an honor to meet with you Sire," I said loud and clear.

"Amu Hinamori—the Pink Flare—I only wished I had known sooner that you are the infamous knight. I trust the new Queen and King of the combined Kingdom are doing well," Nikaidou asked.

"The two are doing better than anyone could have possibly imagined," I answered.

"So Kairi, what is it the Flare wants," Nikaidou asked turning his head to look his step-son in the eyes.

"Information, only I don't know what kind," Kairi answered stiffly.

"I see, and what will you exchange for the information you want," Nikaidou frowned.

I held back a sigh, "I offer to tell you everything I know about King Roth. I was once his slave before I became Queen Rima's."

"I see that is a good offer since not many who have gotten to get close to him have lived to tell a soul, but I must ask what information you want in exchange," Nikaidou asked carefully.

"I want to know why you wanted to have control over Ikuto and me if we were the ones in the prophecy, which everyone suspects we are. I know asking you to tell me something like that truthfully must have an equal worthy amount of information," I answered.

"You are indeed quiet right, although even if I did tell you the truth you would have no proof to make others believe I said such a thing. I think I will take some time to think this over. Kairi you should practice you're fighting skills against her. I will send for someone to find you once I have made my decision. The both of you are dismissed." I stood up and bowed before following Kairi out of the room.

"So do you want to have a rematch? Kukai and the others should be done by now," Kairi said looking at his watch.

"Sure, that is if you aren't afraid to lose because this time there isn't going to be interference," I smirked.

"You're on," Kairi frowned.

**Ikuto's POV**

I found Kukai in the middle of his lecture and continued to walk straight toward him followed by a nervous Akiyo. "…worst case scenario you might have to grab the blade with your hands, but I would only use it as a last option defense. Know if I could just have someone volunteer to help me demonstrate how to defend yourself," Kukai thought allowed.

"Do you mind if I offer to help," I said loudly over the concerned voices of the students

"Ikuto, how nice to see you buddy. I guess you'll have to do, but the last time I saw you with a sword you weren't that great," Kukai practically shouted from excitement and had a huge grin on his face.

"Well then, I'll guess you will be glad to hear that at the very least I can promise I have improved," I smiled lightly.

"Well let's see what you got. I can tell you already have a sword on you so why don't you have a go at me," Kukai suggested.

"You don't have to ask me again," I said whipping my sword out of its sheath. I swung my sword from Kukai's left side to the right. Kukai dodged just out of the swords grasp and held up his hand causing me to pause.

"See how he swung the sword at me from the left to right. Instead of dodging the sword by moving back and to the right I took a step back toward the left close to where his sword stopped. By doing this it will give you the chance to run away or prepare for the next attack. See Ikuto has lost the momentum he had in the sword and will have to take the time to pull it back and strike again, however if he chooses to jab the sword forward you need to be prepared to dodge that attack. It is important that you use the time that it takes to build up momentum to your advantage," Kukai explained.

"Wow Kukai, that's an amazing point. I was just going to try to gather momentum. I never even thought about jabbing the sword at you," I said in awe.

"You still have much to learn about fighting with a sword, but I admit you have improved. Your stance is more firm, the elbows at the right distance, and the way you hold and attack with the sword has improved," Kukai listed.

"Can you show us how to avoid the jab," a student asked.

"Sure, that is a great idea. Ikuto will you demonstrate a jab," Kukai asked raising both eyebrows.

"Anything for you Kukai," I teased.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear," he laughed. I took a jab at Kukai feeling a little nervous about him being able to dodge it. Kukai didn't even blink and started to move back before I even had the chance to jab. When I did jab the sword he was already out of my range.

"What I did isn't too hard to remember. All you really have to remember is that again his momentum ended with the first swing. Anytime you get the chance to move out of the swords range. Before he even had the chance to pick up his momentum I was already backing up expecting the worst. Any more questions," Kukai asked.

"What if you're badly injured already and are slowing down on dodging the movements," a boy asked.

"Well in some cases you can act dead. For example, if this guy isn't attacking you in particular, but a crowd you can pretend to be dead already and he will move on to other targets as bad as that sounds you have a good chance of survival if the injury isn't too severe," Kukai answered.

"If that isn't the case then I would suggest using your own blood to your advantage. Force the swordsman to slip on a puddle of your blood or blind him with it by aiming for his eyes," Amu said from behind us.

"That would take quiet some skill, but you do have a good point," Kukai turned to her with a smile.

"I thought you said they would be done by now," Amu said turning toward Kairi.

"They should be," Kairi sighed.

"Well then class you heard the Prince, my lecture is over," Kukai smiled sheepishly. The students left the training ground loudly discussing ideas and theories.

"Sorry I got so excited that I lost track of time Prince Kairi," Kukai bowed.

"That's fine, but Ikuto and his friend have been waiting for you to show them around the castle so I suggest you do that. Amu and I have business to attend to," Kairi responded.

"I will do as you say Prince Kairi," Kukai said, "You two follow me and I will show you things you can't accomplish anywhere else."

**Kairi's POV**

"So you think I can't win? I have been practicing," I said pushing my glasses closer to my nose.

"I know you have been, but what makes you think that will help you," she asked with a grin that didn't quite fit her usual character.

"I'll tell you a secret. I practice every day," Amu smiled.

"You are taking me too lightly, don't you think Amu," I said frustrated, "Today you have been acting strangely.

"Shall we get to the fight Prince Kairi, the King will make his decision soon enough." I nodded my head to Amu and pulled out my swords as a reply. Amu smiled darkly and dashed at me without unsheathing her own sword, which surprised me, but I had seen her give Kukai a hard punch and win because of it. I could not risk underestimating her. I flicked my wrist and expected the sword to cut into her, but it was only a tiny scratch. Before I could even start to move my sword back for defense I attacked with the other and then pulled the other sword back to defense. She pulled back in time to miss the blade then quickly stepped closer to kick one of my swords from my hand.

Amu caught the sword perfectly in her own hand then stared at me with an amused expression. "I never said I would need to use my own sword to defeat you,'' she said.

"Who said I was already defeated," I asked. Amu smiled and simply tossed my sword at me, which I blocked with my other sword. I didn't see it coming, but she had sent her own sword right after I blocked mine and lowered my defense. The sword fell short. It had been aimed at my heart.

"Hey you said you didn't need to use your own sword to beat me," I gasped with shock.

"Who said I needed to tell the truth," Amu asked, "There are no rules in life. Fight and use everything to your advantage otherwise you could die."

"Prince Kairi and Amu the King has made his decision. He waits for you in the throne room," a guard said interrupting the two's intense stare down.

"We shall come," I said after a small pause.

"Yes we shall," Amu agreed.

**Akiyo's POV**

"So how is Utau doing," Kukai asked with a frown on his face. He didn't even show us around the castle instead he just talked to Ikuto.

"My sister is doing fine, but I admit she misses you. She has been busying herself with any task she can find," Ikuto answered giving Kukai a pat on the back.

"I miss her too, but I have to prove myself to my brother before he will let me marry her otherwise it is an arranged marriage I will have," Kukai sighed, "So how is your relationship with Amu going?"

"Is it bad to say odd since we have never had a calm moment after we got together. We always have something to worry and stress about so we really don't have much time to put effort into our relationship. We love each other though and that is what matters most," Ikuto said.

"You two have strong bonds, if you two can't make it then I doubt any of us can," Kukai smiled, "So you two better make it."

"Even if we don't make you better take care of my sister," Ikuto growled.

"I promise," Kukai answered sternly.

"So know that we have everything all cleared up. I need to ask you a favor. Amu told me to pass on something to a girl named Ri. She said you would know who she is, so I was wondering if you could lead us to here," Ikuto asked.

"I could and would, but she is busy with a prisoner. You will really have to never say a word about this ever again if I do lead you to her," Kukai groaned.

"Deal, now help us find her before we have to leave," Ikuto promised.

"Okay, fine then follow me and don't you dare get lost," Kukai waved for us to follow him. He led us to a staircase that went downward. The floor was dimly lit by torches. We took to many turns left or right to count and finally he stopped in front of a door. A girl with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes looked over at me with shock.

I smiled and reached out my hand toward her, "You must be Ri, I found you." **(I want to end it here, but I haven't posted in a while so I'll continue)**

"You, how did you find me," Ri exclaimed.

"I have some good connections, my friends are amazing," I said.

"Wait! Ikuto are you saying there is no message from Amu," Kukai asked panicking.

"No she does have one. Amu told me to tell you Ri that you owe her one," Ikuto said.

Ri sighed, "She must mean that time. Okay you may take Fuyuki, but leave here at once. I'm the one who will get in trouble for his absence. I didn't see any of you down here. I went to a bathroom break and came back to find him gone."

"But Ri your punishment—"

"Kukai let it go. I have had far worse punishments before this. Amu knows that and she took that into account when she made her decision," Ri smiled, "Ikuto give Amu this message: Walk carefully for the red's consumption is upon you."

"What does that mean," I asked.

"That is not for you to know, but for Amu to figure out. Now get him and get out of here I am going to the bathroom," Ri growled.

**Amu's POV**

"I'm sorry your offer is really good, but I have decided that I will not take you up on it," Nikaidou said looking down at me. His face said he had made up his mind and he wouldn't change it. I smiled.

"King Nikaidou, if I may say so I do truly like you. It is hard to make tough decisions as a King since you have to place all of your people's safety in mind. I really didn't want to talk about that past anyway. So here is my summary advice of King Roth free of charge. Sire, never trust what he says unless it be a threat. I wish you luck on you journey," I bowed politely.

"You are dismissed Amu," Nikaidou said firmly.

"Why did you say that," Kairi asked me astonished.

"Because I know just how interesting things are going to get after your wedding with Yaya. I know things have changed, you have changed," I answer hinting at what I have found out.

"You can't possibly know," Kairi gasped.

"What if I do? What if I think you made a tough choice, but a good one? Take care of Yaya for me and I'm sorry for acting so strangely earlier," I smile sadly.

"I—I'll see you at the wedding," Kairi hesitated.

"Yes you will. Let's make the best of the time we have left. Things will change quickly after it is all over," I advised.

"I hoped it wouldn't," Kairi said in pain.

"I have to go Kairi, make sure you take care of yourself," I said giving him a tight hug.

"You as well Amu, I know that danger follows you around every corner. Make sure to conquer it," Kairi said hugging me back before leaving me alone in the corridor to think about how everything was going to fall apart.

**Thanks for reading! This story is going to reach the climax soon. I'm excited! Are you ready for it?**

**Please I need **_**more**_** of you to ****review****! Knowing how you liked it or your favorite bit of the chapter is important to me. I like to take everyone's feelings in consideration. Even if you just post a smiley face at least I know you liked it.**

**First ****three**** people to review will receive a preview of the next chapter.**

**Word Count: 4,263 (Not counting my notes at beginning and end)**


	23. Chapter 23: My Shaking Heart

**Well here it is the next chapter things are getting good! :) **

**My Shaking Heart**

"Congratulations on your success in bringing him back, but more importantly did you complete the mission I gave you in secret," Rima asked coolly.

I twitched nervously hearing the threat behind her words. Good thing I did complete it and had a few ideas I prepared for her and Nagihiko. I nodded my head in response to her question.

"It's fine to speak you have permission," Nagihiko stated noticing my lack of any quick response.

"I found out by Kairi's behavior mainly his reluctance toward me and his obedience to his king improving that he bargained with his King to have approval of his marriage with Yaya. I found out from King Nikaidou that he was quite interested in my past with Roth and only barely declined my offer on insight of King Roth. I therefore assume that he is secretly or planning to work with King Roth against our country. I suspect that as soon as the wedding is over chaos will start. I figure they will have assassins try to kill us after the wedding, but a wedding of this high of a social class is unavoidable. We cannot refuse to show up."

"Do you have a plan to keep our citizens safe," Rima asked, "I want every person who goes to the wedding to be invited or there to protect our citizens."

"You want to send in a crew of disguised knights," I asked, "Most of them wouldn't dare to fight without their armor."

"That and most of them aren't that good at being discreet like a tracker," Nagihiko added.

"Yes it is because only a few knights are taught to hide, most only know how to break down barricades and enemies, but to actually sneak up on the enemy is much rarer than I would like to admit," Rima sighed.

"We will have to go with that plan after all," Nagihiko said watching me carefully for my reaction.

My mind flickers with many thoughts as my right hand has the smallest of a tremble. I open my mouth to respond and only hesitate quickly enough for an expert to notice. "I will prepare for it then your highness. I will take my leave."

Forcing one foot in front of the other and blocking any thought other than my footsteps I exited the room. When I reached my room I shut the door and slid to the ground panicking. My whole body shaking so much that my vision blurs and I can barely breathe. A panic attack it has been a while since I last had one.

I don't know how long I sat there shaking and I don't remember slipping into sleep, but that is what happened.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Amu rise and shine. It's morning and you are late," I called out.

"She has never been late to train me. Do you think something is wrong," Hiro asked quickly looking about all around.

"She did go through a lot of work to make our plan to save Fuyuki work out. She probably just needs a break." I knock hard three times on the door. A shuffle of feet can be heard and the door opens slowly revealing Amu with black rings under her eyes along with frizzy hair.

"Amu you look like crap! What happened," I asked.

"I had a nightmare. I couldn't get much sleep. Let me get changed and I will resume the training," Amu yawned closing her door behind her.

"It must have been a bad nightmare if it kept her up all night," Hiro paced.

"Do you think she will be okay for training us today?"

"I don't know I have never seen her like this. If she isn't fine than this is really bad," Hiro replied.

The door of Amu's room opened and she was dressed in her gear

"Amu what did Ri mean when she said to walk carefully for the red's consumption is upon you," I asked discreetly telling her the message.

Amu's shoulders shot up and she turned quickly to give me a look of horror, "Why didn't you tell me she said this as soon as we left?"

"Ikuto look what you did Amu's really angry when she gets like this she is dangerous with or without a weapon," Hiro whispered as he watched Amu walk briskly in front of us.

"Sorry I just didn't know how to bring it up," I apologized. Amu gave a slight nod of the head and continued to walk to the training grounds. I just want to be close to Amu, but she has but a big distance between us ever since she went to see Kairi and Nikadiou, maybe even a little before then.

We reached the training field and Amu turned around abruptly facing away from Hiro and I. "Are you two going to join us for some training if not you must leave," Amu stated loudly authority ringing through each word and pause.

"I wasn't sure if you were still willing to train me now that I've got my brother back,"Akiyo said smiling sheepishly.

"Also we were wondering if you wouldn't mind another student," Fuyuki asked not showing any sign of worry unlike his brother.

"Nice to see you are doing well your brother worked really hard to make sure he could rescue you," Hiro grinned, "My sister is fed up with dealing with him so I'm sure she'll be glad to hear you two are going to live with your sister."

"Been a while since I've seen you Fuyuki this is are second time meeting excluding the rescue. I still can't tell the two of you apart. Other than you seem more mysterious than your brother," I smirked, "but that is probably because your more simple than complex."

"Still rude as ever I can see, Ikuto," Fuyuki smiled, "Manners was never your strong point."

"Fuyuki, you can train with us, but you will be working with me after I get these guys started. No more talking I am busy and have little time to waste," Amu sternly handed each of us a sword and walked in front of Hiro.

"I feel I have neglected making your training difficult enough because of the rescue mission. I'm about to teach you a few new tricks. Pay close attention," Amu stated. She seemed motivated to train and teach, but there was no joke no hint of a smile in her demeanor. Something serious must be going on. As I was thinking this the practice began.

Amu had taken off the metal armor and was unprotected by anything but light material easy to move in. "What is she doing a knight is never to fight without his uniform and protection," Fuyuki asked me with shock.

"I don't know, but Amu is not your everyday knight," I said in awe as I watched her sword slam into Hiro's who barely had enough time to block it. Hiro was sent flying back skidding across the ground.

"As you have all probably noticed a Knight's armor is heavy although it raises your defense really high it is at the cost of your agility. When wearing the armor it is important to know the pace you can work at while wearing the armor, but without it just how much can your pace increase?"

"You already move faster than most knights in armor," Hiro muttered picking up his battered-self off the ground. He charged at Amu in hopes to attack her back, but her speed was utterly amazing as she easily glided past him before his brain could realize it happened. She came to a halt six feet away.

"Well agility has its weaknesses too. It is more difficult to come to a sudden stop, but if you use your feet to push off of stable objects you can quickly use the same momentum in the switch of directions. I will show you tomorrow how to utilize the armor to the fullest extent, but first I want you to master using the skills I have offered you. Your goal is to get three scratches on me aim for vital points," Amu instructed.

"Is she crazy he has to focus on the new techniques while aiming for vital areas of her body," Akiyo exclaimed brushing away sweat on his forehead.

"This is the toughest I've seen her be to Hiro. I wonder if she thinks he's ready," an unfamiliar voice said. I whipped my body around and saw behind me a knight roughly in his thirties. He had long blonde hair that covered his eyes and went to his shoulders in uneven wisps. I didn't even feel his presence and I was tuned into those sorts of things being a tracker.

"You who are you," I asked.

"Well you haven't introduced yourself sir," he teased.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. And you?"

"Uhara Hiromi I'm the Knight that was instructed to watch over her and help her adapt to getting used to the armor and other things like her weaknesses," he said inclining his head toward Amu.

"Best student I ever had by far. I didn't get to teach her much or for long she learned everything quickly absorbing techniques and information as if she were an empty dry sponge. She even surpassed me easily, still I'll let it go just once," Uhara smiled.

By the time we focused are attentions back on the practice, Hiro had already shed his armor and was in the process of charging at Amu. He was pretty fast, but his movements were clumsier than Amu's as she quickly moved out of his path and turned waiting for retaliation.

**Hiro's POV**

There is nothing to push my feet on in the direction I had foolishly dashed at Amu from. I found a tall bush and shoved my feet against roots at the bottom feeling scrapes and scratches form on my ankles. I bounced off of it shakily but I didn't lose as much momentum as I would have slowing down. Amu is faster than me and will dodge my next attack, but if I attack her enough to force her to go in front of me I might be able to get a shot.

I didn't try to attack her, but made sure to dodge her attack as I ran past her and shoved my feet off a large stone with all my force flying at Amu through the air landing just out of her swords reach. I've learned Amu likes to attack a person in the air and avoided getting too close or too far. I took half a step my sword going at her heart.

Amu blocked and pushed her sword hard against mine so she could put distance between us. I pulled out a small sharp blade and tossed it at her eye when she forced herself backward knowing she would have more focus on her stepping than dodging a flying object she didn't suspect I would even have or use.

Her eyes widened with surprise and she turned her face to the side while moving to the left of the blade. Her cheek had a pretty decent cut quickly leaking down her cheek and onto the ground.

"Congratulations you got one scratch on me and a nice one at that. I nearly lost an eye and nearly panicked. I knew you could do it Hiro," Amu smiled warmly.

I was shocked and breathing hard from the workout. Amu believed I could get this far today? She hadn't made anyone else do this level of training with her.

"T-Thanks…I didn't think I would ever get this far," I said bashfully.

"This far, what are you talking about? You still have a ways to go, besides you're my pupil there is no telling how far you will go," Amu said pulling me into a quick hug.

"Uhara can you please help Hiro out with the rest of his practice. If I were you I wouldn't hold anything back he is my pupil after all," Amu said with a wink in my direction.

"Hey just because you surpassed me doesn't mean you should take me lightly," Uhara warned.

"I'm not. I need your help to get Hiro to be in the top ten strongest Knights of this Kingdom. I need your strength," Amu stated simply.

"Well in that case I can't decline after receiving such a nice complement," Uhara said with a grin, "Looks like me and you will be having some fun Hiro."

"Thanks for your help. You must be quite skilled I have heard many rumors about you. It is an honor to have finally met," I smile, "However, doesn't underestimate me."

"Warning heard."

**Fuyuki's POV**

"Okay the show is over now it is time for you three to practice as well. Ikuto and Akiyo you two spar each other. Ikuto your job is to make sure your feet are never planted to the ground you have to be ready to move at the slightest notice so use instinct as well. Akiyo your goal is use less drastic eye catching swings and attacks. Don't cause a flood of people to focus their attention on you unless you have some sort of strategy," Amu instructed.

"Yes my lady," Ikuto answered cheekily which earned him a painful kick in his thigh and a yelp.

"I will do my best," my brother answered hastily trying to avoid the same fate as Ikuto. I can see why he seems so whipped by Amu this girl doesn't mess around. I take note not to make fun of her or get on her bad side unless worth the price.

"You and I have some things to talk about first in private," she said walking a distance away from the other two fights taking place. I followed willingly until she came to a stop.

"I assume you want to finish talking about why I was kidnapped. So did you find my story to be truthful," I asked shrugging my shoulders and smiling calmly.

"At first everything you said seemed to be in order, but eventually I found reason to doubt what you told me is all the truth. Would you like to tell me the truth or are you going to make me force it out of you," Amu smiled darkly.

"Why would I tell you something that I cannot tell for I have already told you the truth," I asked grinning back. Her sword came crashing down toward my face and before I could stop myself I pulled out my sword and blocked her sword with all of my effort.

"Because if you didn't you would have died," she smiled triumphantly.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"You're better at fighting than your family knows. Just what kind of job did you take up to end up prisoner of King Nikaidou? Surely you didn't just work at a bakery for Akira Sakemoto as you claim to be the truth. The man ran a bakery as a cover and had spies find secret information to sell to other kingdoms. I suspect you to be one of them." She tilted her head and looked at me patiently waiting for an answer.

"So you believe what the King has believed of me? It's true I worked for Akira, but not as a spy. Honestly I worked as a guard to the bakery and the information and items the spies stole, but I don't actually know any of the content," I sighed, "Look at all the trouble that brought me."

"I knew that much already from my search. What I want to know is why you have lied to your brother and sister about that? They worry about you because you work too hard. It's best you communicate with them better."

"I tell them what they need to know."

"If they worry and are important to you than they need to know something like that. Forget this anyway we have some sparing to do. Just how good of a fighter are you," Amu asked with an excited grin.

"Much better than my brother and Ikuto," I say after a glance in their direction. Ikuto stayed light on his feet and missed the edge of Akiyo's sword by an inch then Akiyo calmly blocked Ikuto's counterattack.

"They are doing really well for beginners I do not have the luxury to focus all my efforts in teaching them. If I didn't have so many students it would be easier," she smiled.

"Well then how about I teach you something," I smirked.

"I would be honored if you could," she smiled blocking my sneak attack. I swerved my sword to the side using a series of intricate steps, stabs, and swings to tear a rip into the bottom of her shirt.

"You're better than I thought, though not better than my pupil or Uhara. I would say you are just below them," Amu muttered above me.

"Can you get off of me," I asked annoyed that she easily disarmed me.

"Yes only if I can count on you to help Ikuto and your brother out with their training," she smiled politely.

"I would, but then my brother would find out I kept things from him and Benny," I muttered.

"They are bound to find out someday. It is better you tell them than they find out themselves," Amu stated.

"Fine, I guess you are right. Akiyo is going to be so pissed," I sighed.

"Good they will need all the help they can get. You can't stop training them until they get to half of your talent. Got it?"

"I got it. I got it," I said shoving her off me.

"Oh and the Queen and King know the truth about your work, but have pardoned you so you should behave and work for them as payment."

"Just great I thought I was done with that kind of work," I muttered as she walked away.

"Okay everyone that is enough training for today. I suggest that all of us take baths and relax until dinner. I have things to do so I'll see you guys later," Amu said to the others still fighting.

"Okay Amu," Hiro said wiping the sweat from his brow with his arm. He had several cuts on his body and dirt covered him. I noticed Uhara was only doing a little better.

Ikuto and Akiyo both were both tired and a sweaty mess, but they weren't focused on wounds at their level. There focus was gaining stamina and skills.

**Amu's POV**

After taking a quick shower I once again went to the throne room and reluctantly passed the guards behind the door that was closed behind me. "So have all the preparations been made," Nagihiko asked.

"Yes I have put much thought and have strategically planned out what is to happen to protect our citizens in case the storm does happen as and when I predict it to. Here is a map of my explanation and plan," I state. Nagihiko takes the offered scroll and silently reads the plan then silently hands it to Rima.

"This is a well thought out plan. Have you made the accommodations for the future of the Kingdom as well," Rima asked.

"Yes, my Queen. I have trained Hiro as much as I could with the time left and have set up for him and Uhara to spar with each other. I even got Fuyuki to train Ikuto and Akiyo further in their training as well," I answer stiffly.

"You haven't told anyone else of this plan have you," Nagihiko eyed me cautiously.

"No I haven't. I don't think I would even if I had the option, your highness," I reply.

"Good, then after dinner come back here so we can get the plan started. There is no time to spare. The wedding is tomorrow,"Nagihiko reminded.

"Oh and Amu," Rima added as I turned to leave.

"Yes your highness," I asked turning back to face her.

"Do your best. I'm always rooting for you," she smiled the way she did when she was a princess. The smile before Nagihiko was a sure thing and I was the sole person she relied on besides her mother and father.

"Thank you," I answer with a smile that I could only hope imitated the ones from those times. I turned around and exited the room with little hope of success with my smile.

**Hey everyone sorry for the long awaited update. I haven't forgotten about it for a moment. Anyway I have a drawing of Amu as a Knight, but I think I will try to post it by next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading. Review, comment, and stick around.**


	24. Chapter 24: Dresses and Messes

**Hello it has been a while sorry about that as usual. I would like to thank all of you that are still nice enough to review and let me know what I can do to help the story progress. Thank you **_**redflower789 **_**for your insightful review, I happen to agree with you I do need to up the romance. I hope that you and everyone else take a liking to this chapter.**

_**Dresses and Messes**_

Yaya's and Kairi's wedding ceremony is today and it's also the day that things are most probably going to end up terribly wrong. Except thanks to a certain person I am not focused on that bit of important information that I should be. Nope.

"So Amu when do I get to see you in your dress," Ikuto asked directly in front of the dark purple curtain I am changing behind. Of course he had to be using his seductive voice causing my cheeks to flame up red with heat.

"Go away you pervert," I shout wondering for the fourth time why he is the only one around the dressing room.

"Amu my love those words are hurtful things to say toward your beloved boyfriend. Besides shouldn't you be done dressing up by now," Ikuto teased.

"I…I can't lace up and tie the back of the dress by myself," I whisper embarrassed at my predicament. Where the heck was the maid that was supposed to be helping her out with tying the dress up in the back for her?

"Ah yes, I wonder where that maid ran off to," Ikuto muttered, "We'll be late if we wait for her to show up."

Before I could respond Ikuto quickly shoved the curtain aside strode into the changing room then closed the curtain behind him.

I blushed furiously and kept my exposed back against the wall. Ikuto smirked widely. _Damn him he is clearly enjoying this way too much._

"Now, now Amu dear you know that this will not do," Ikuto said making a 'tutting' noise as if he was slightly disappointed with me.

"Who do you think you are? My father," I retorted.

"Well since you asked, I think you are my beloved girlfriend who is going to be by my side forever. Forever, includes when you are changing as well as when you are sleeping," Ikuto said closing the short distance between us in three steps.

"Y-you are not going to watch me every time I dress," I argue trying to cover up how scared I was he actually meant every word he was saying. Even I knew I was doing a poor job at it no need for him to look at me like that.

"I beg to differ we have been together for quite some time. Don't you think I have been patient enough? All of our friends have plans of their own for settling down and we have yet to even discuss are relationship because of everything that has been happening," Ikuto responded his playful smile gone.

_Crap he was serious!_

"I'm not ready for that kind of relationship just yet Ikuto," I plead.

"Why do you not love me," Ikuto asked nearly choking on the thought.

"I love you, damn it! I love you so much," I half sobbed, "I'm scared of letting people in. Most of my life I have been trained to kill. People always have treated me like a monster and I can understand why! It is terrifying the things I can do. I'm just scared that if you get to know me more you will think of me as a monster again. I'm also scared because I am a slave to my duty to my kingdom, and especially to my Queen and King."

Ikuto pulled me tightly into his arms causing my face to be buried in his chest listening to his erratic heartbeat. He was so nervous. _He loves me._

"I'm so sorry for what they did to you. Those people who took your family away, those people who trained you to be a killer, those people who judged you and those that think of you as a slave. I'm sorry that my immature self freaked out and felt useless against your strength and I lashed out by calling you a monster, but **please Amu** please have some faith in me! I won't let anything keep me away from you. If we were to be separated I would devote all my heart into finding you. I love you, the girl with a brave soul who saved a wretch like me. Screw the prophecy."

I squeezed my arms around his back and as tears streamed down my cheeks, now red from crying I asked, "You promise? You won't let anything tear us apart?"

"Never, nothing will tear us apart. I promise," Ikuto smiled warmly and used a finger to brush away my tears.

"Okay, then I am all yours," I smiled back just as radiant as Ikuto.

"Now how can we let you attend the wedding with red buffy eyes and cheeks," Ikuto teased playfully, "I almost don't want to go with your dress seductively trying to slide off of you."

I blushed and thought about hitting him, but decided it was about time I be truthful with him. "Ikuto can you just hurry up and help me tie the back of my dress," I tease.

"Of course, my love," Ikuto said turning me around. Suddenly he placed a soft kiss on the middle of my back. I squealed with surprise and it had tickled.

"Don't do that so suddenly," I mutter beat red with embarrassment. _How come he doesn't get embarrassed doing this sort of stuff? Oh well I guess it is part of his charm._

"Awe, but I know how much you liked it," Ikuto grinned as he worked on tying the dress.

"I'm free," I laughed after my dress was tied and properly staying on I ran out of the changing room.

"Not just quite yet," Ikuto smirked grabbing me by my waist and planting a terribly intoxicating kiss. His lips rubbed up against mine for so long they felt bruised and I was panting for air when we finally parted.

"You—you brute," I gasp.

"Oh was it too much for you Amu," Ikuto teased setting off a vein in my forehead.

"Oh no of course not Ikuto," I smiled sweetly while in my head an evil plan was formulating. My lips feeling bruised and puffy made me wince when I brushed my tongue against them.

I could hear hurried footsteps in this direction and turned my head just in time to see the maid run into the room.

"Sorry my dear sir and lady I was held up and give you my sincerest apology. Oh my, what happened to your face my lady," the maid fretted.

"She is so happy for her friends dream wedding to come true that she started crying just thinking about it," Ikuto answered before I could even open my mouth to answer.

"No matter come with me and I'll see what I can do," she sighed quickly grabbing my hand and out of the room, while Ikuto followed along.

**Ikuto's POV**

I wasn't really in love with the tux the palace chose for me. I mean I think I look good in it, but did it really have to fit that tight on my body? It's really uncomfortable and I would prefer to wear a black tux, but no here I am in a white one.

"Ikuto, does my face look okay now," Amu asked as she poked her head out from behind a door.

_I don't know what that maid did, but she worked wonders._

"You look lovely. I cannot even tell just a moment ago you cried," I smiled. Her eyes had light pink eye shadow on and her eyelashes seemed longer and more noticeable. Her lips were really shiny and light pink…oh how I wanted to kiss her all over again. No I wanted to kiss her so hard she could never forget me.

_This is going to be a long day. She is just too cute._

"You don't have to look so long," Amu's face flushed and she bowed her head slightly.

"Well I don't want you to not think I don't appreciate your beauty," I smiled giving her a hug. The dress she was wearing was long stopping at her ankles and it was as pink as her makeup.

"Thanks. You look handsome yourself she," whispered. I smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

"You can probably look good in anything, but I think that the dress the palace picked out for you doesn't really suit you," I said while offering out my arm. She accepted it with a smile.

"Same to you, I find it a little strange to see you wearing so much white," Amu chuckled.

"Not only that, but this thing is so tight it's uncomfortable," I sighed.

"It's too bad I can't be Yaya's maid of honor because she must assimilate into her new kingdom, but the wedding will still be very beautiful," Amu smiled sadly.

"You worried about your little sister Ami," I asked.

Amu simply nodded yes.

"I'm surprised Rima and Nagihiko didn't come even though they were invited," I said not used to seeing Naghihiko decline any offer to a party. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amu flinch.

"Well…they both have a duty to their kingdom to stay and protect the people as well as their own safety," Amu answered.

"Yes, of course you are right Amu. I'm just used to the Nagihiko I grew up with not his new role," I frowned.

"To be honest the changes in both Rima and Nagihiko have surprised even me a bit," Amu quietly added.

"Here is both of your seat numbers. The two of you are at table number eight," Saaya one of the few maids names I could remember stated.

When we got to our table I was surprised to see the only other person that was from our kingdom at our table was my sister Utau.

"Hey Ikuto and Amu don't you two look good together," Utau smiled.

"Thanks I think so too," I grinned.

"Utau do you know where Hiro and the others are sitting," Amu asked as she glanced around the huge dining hall.

"Well I think I saw Hiro at the table toward the front sitting near Ami. I know that Uhara Hiromi is sitting at some table directly in the middle. Honestly this seating arrangement makes no sense," Utau informed.

"No it makes perfect sense," Amu whispered so low I am pretty sure I imagined her saying it.

"I thought they would group us together not give us some prime seats," I sighed, "I don't really mind either way, but I wanted to hang out with Hiro."

"Yes, I as well but we shouldn't make a big deal of it and ruin this beautiful wedding day," Amu smiled.

"You're probably right Amu, but I really wanted to sit next to Kukai. If only he wasn't the best man then he wouldn't have to be stuck with this Ri chick who was picked to be the maid of honor," Utau sighed.

"It will be alright Utau I'll make sure that you and Kukai can get some alone time," I grin.

"Don't worry about Ri she isn't going to get with Kukai and honestly she has no interest in him as a man," Amu offered.

"How can you be sure," Utau asked.

"She is the same as me, a hired guard or in reality a slave to her master," Amu whispers to the two of us. I glance behind me to see the others at the table were trying to eves drop on our conversation.

"Well I am still worried," Utau whispered back.

"Of course you are, but don't worry I will protect you," Amu smiled.

_What does she mean protect? What is with the weird word choice? Why has she seemed a little on edge today?_

**Utua's POV**

An image, no a memory springs into my head of a girl with curly brown hair and grey piercing eyes. "Don't worry I will protect you," she told me firmly looking into my eyes.

"Melodia you can't that man will surely hurt you if you try. He hurt my parents so how can you save me," I pleaded.

"Trust me. I'll be alright," Melodia answered with a small smile.

"I don't want to lose the only friend I have made down in this cell just because of an abusive guard," I tried to reason.

"You're strong Utau you will be just fine. Believe in yourself one day you will escape this cell," the twelve year old girl ignored my pleas.

"I'm not strong," I mumble.

"Yes you are. You just won't allow it," she argued.

"Run he is coming," I shout at her when I hear metal clanking on the stone ground.

"This isn't goodbye Utau for I hope to remain in your heart as long as you shall live," Melodia sadly smiled, "You shall forever be in mine."

She turned away and ran in the direction of the guard. That was the last time I ever saw her. She only worked there for a short time feeding the prisoners, but she was so sweet and kind. Somehow she had managed to kill the guard and the reports said she was dead.

I had cried for months just thinking of her. The only kindness I had ever received in that prison. I thought she was dead, but in front of me was a girl who looked completely different from her.

Yet this girl had the same conviction in her eyes and a very similar voice just a bit more grown up.

I hadn't thought it possible when I first uttered the name to Amu, but now I couldn't be convinced otherwise.

"Amu just who are you," I asked.

Ikuto turned to look at me with shock and surprised. Amu didn't even change her expression as she turned to look at me.

"I am Amu Hinamori, I am the Pink Flare, I am also no one, but everyone," she simply stated as if it wasn't such a crazy answer.

"What are you talking about," Ikuto glanced at the both of us with worry.

"Oh, but to you Utau the no one you knew was named Melodia," Amu answered with a blank expression.

"Who's that," Ikuto asked his worry increasing.

"Melodia is no one."

**Important: If the name Melodia sounds familiar it was used in CHAPTER 11** **so go ahead and check it out as a reminder.**

**Well that is it for this chapter if I get 3 reviews I will be motivated to find time to work on the next chapter and update by the end of the week. I hope you all liked and enjoyed the romance.**

**Please review!**

**Chapter dedications to:**

_**redflower789**_

_**MissXAmulet**_


	25. Chapter 25: Just a Little Hope

**Hello everyone thanking for supporting this story by continuing to read it, I am not sure if any of you liked the romance scene and am not sure if I should proceed with more romantic moments so if you think I should please leave a review that tells me to continue. If not then I can just head into the action. Although I think a little romance here and there only add to the adventure.**

**Oh I almost forgot you know the picture I drew and colored of Amu as a knight? Well I finally scanned it and it is now the cover of this story. I hope you like it because honestly I am not an amazing artist, just a decent one I think.**

**This chapter is Ikuto's view alone since I felt like it would be cool to see things more from his view.**

_**Just a Little Hope**_

"Listen up you two there are a lot of stories I have yet to reveal to everyone besides my Queen Rima and her husband King Nagihiko. I have not gone into much details about the dirty laundry of my past as of yet mainly because some things will have to wait. Also I really don't like to think back on those times and there are reasons some things are not spoken of," Amu whispered to Utau and I.

"But" Utau started.

"Don't worry you will get some more information soon. Possibly more information than you will want to know, but now is not the time trust me. You will hear no more from me on this topic."

"Amu please just promise me you will be fine," I said grasping her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I promise," she smiles warmly at me and lightly pecks me on the cheek.

"Ooh when did you two become so intimate," Utau teased.

I smirked and saw Amu frown at it, "In the dressing room of course."

Amu sighed, "You just always have to make it sound worse than it actually is, Ikuto."

"My brother just likes surprising everyone and catching them off guard to get their attention," Utau smacked her brother's shoulder playfully.

Suddenly the music starts to play and Kairi is nervously waiting for Yaya at the altar in a black tux with his hair jelled back. He looked well groomed and I can honestly say I'm happy for him. Finally, what must have felt like centuries for Kairi; Yaya walks out. She is in a beautiful snow white mermaid designed dress with half of her hair tied up in a neat bun and the rest is curled around her face.

Her eyes light up upon seeing Kairi and he returns her smile with a warm smile of his own. White flowers are everywhere throughout the room including the center pieces at every table. I take a glance at Utau to catch her staring longingly at Kukai who has Ri's arm entwined in his before they separate to opposite sides before the altar.

I hear a soft sniffle and turn to see Amu smiling as she watches her sister Ami toss flower petals down the aisle. She then turns her attention back to Yaya and Kairi as the join hands. She still smiles, but somehow it seems a little sad.

Hikaru is handed the rings by Tadase the other best man and the music stops.

"Kairi I honestly thought I would never find someone who loved me for me and who would sacrifice so much to be with me. I will always have your back and I know what sacrifices that could come with, but it matters not when I have you. I hope that together we can create a bright future for this kingdom. The Landslide Kingdom has already become home to me with its people full of pride for their land and the values they uphold. My dearest wish is to do my best to support you Kairi," Yaya smiled.

"Yaya I love the way you keep finding the good in even most dire of situations. It has helped me to always continue to fight and find ways to help my kingdom live the best lives that they can. I never had much confidence in being a prince who can live up to the good my King has done until I met you who keeps reminding me of all my strengths. Yaya you are a great Doctor and Landslide is lucky to have you. I will do my best to protect you and my country," Kairi squeezed her hand.

They both place a ring on the other's finger.

"Do you take Yaya to be your wife and this Kingdom's future Queen?"

"I do," Kairi answers confidently.

"Do you take Kairi to be your husband and this Kingdom as your home?"

"I do," Yaya answers.

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Kairi leans in toward Yaya and lightly pecks her on the lips and she is crying from happiness.

"I'm so glad for them and so jealous," sighed Utau with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Royal marriages are always a bit rushed into don't you think Utau? Take your time and get to know Kukai even better. Trust me the right time will arrive," I smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Amu has her hands clenched on her lap then released her hold. I am worried about what has gotten her so upset.

"I wish with all of my heart that Yaya is happy and I know my sister will be safe with her in this kingdom," Amu stares as the food is served and toasts are being made.

"They will be fine I have a feeling that everything will work out with all of us putting so much effort into protecting people," I respond and give her a hug.

"You're right Ikuto, I worry too much and it won't make much difference other than ruin my health," Amu smiles up at me.

"Yes things will definitely work out, maybe not the way we want it to or imagine it to end up as, but as long as we have any happiness isn't life worth living," Utau jumped in.

"Is it worth living when one has no happiness, but there is only the tiniest hope that in the future there will be," Amu asked.

"Amu," Utau said quietly looking at me with worry.

"No think about it Utau, what if a person waits for the tiniest hope to come true and after waiting for years he or she never finds a little bit of happiness. All I am saying is that it is a huge gamble."

I frowned.

"A gamble that all of us should take," Ikuto cut in, "because honestly let's face it our group of friends are all strong in different ways. I think all of us would fight with everything we got to save and protect the ones we cherish," I lectured.

"That's right Amu," Utau joined in.

"Yeesh I got it you two. I'll do my best okay," Amu pouted.

"Hey Ikuto, is it alright if I ask Amu for a dance," Tadase smiled politely. I hadn't really noticed, but while Amu, Utau, and I were talking room was being made for the musicians and space to dance.

"Hey, at least let me dance with her first! If you are trying to court her I will hurt you okay," I said standing up and squeezing his shoulder tightly.

No way was I letting someone else take Amu away from me; I worked hard to get close to her because she is worth it.

"Tadase thanks for the offer, but I better dance with Ikuto or he will get too possessive of me and I will have no space to breath," Amu sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"There is nothing wrong with being a little possessive," Tadase smiled brightly. _Wait is this guy backing up my case?_

"Is that so? Well then I guess I will have to relook up the definition in the dictionary and see if I have changed my mind," Amu smiled back just as brightly.

"Well we are heading to the dance floor later Tadase," I waved lazily and lead Amu to the dance floor. I placed my hands on her waist silently enjoying the opportunity and started to twirl around the dance floor with Amu following my lead.

"What was that all about," I asked Amu my face inching closer to her face.

"I-I don't know alright! This is the first time he has ever approached me I assure you," Amu answered back flustered. She seemed to be telling the truth.

I sigh, "Alright, I trust you, but I don't want to lose you. Got it?"

"Got it and just so you know I trust you as well," Amu said leaning her head on my shoulder her soft hair under my chin driving me crazy with the need to hug her tight so I do.

"Hey look behind you Ikuto. Utau got her dance with Kukai after all."

"That's good she would bug me to help her if she didn't get a dance with him," I smiled happy for my little sister.

"Yeah they will probably be the next ones to get married," Amu smiled sadly.

"Who says it can't be us next," I ask surprised by her sadness.

"No I want us to get married someday too and I apologize for my position that just makes things so complicated. I don't want you to have to deal with the repercussions of my absolute loyalty to Rima, but I know you'll refuse to leave me so I won't even try to convince you," Amu answered burying her face in my chest and hugging me tighter.

"You've got that right no matter what happens Amu we are connected."

"Yes," Amu chokes up, "and that is why I'll always do my best to return."

"Yeah," I say smiling. I cup her face in my hands and at first lightly touch my lips to hers and Amu kisses back more fiercely than I had thought she would.

"Okay you two don't you think that is enough," Kukai smiled tapping my shoulder. I back away from Amu and glare at him.

"He's just saying it isn't your wedding today," Hiro chuckled as he walked over to us.

"Seriously what is up with you two today," Utau giggled.

"You two were looking mighty happy yourselves," I grinned, "I think you two have no room to talk."

Amu's face is so red with embarrassment it's cute. Still she tries to compose herself.

"Yes. Do-Don't think we didn't see you two kissing in the corner," Amu points out.

"Ha ha no we didn't that is a great joke Amu," Kukai laughed nervously.

"So what if we did," Utau had a slight blush and a small pout. She wouldn't look any of us in the eyes as she said it.

"Then don't be rude and interrupt our quality time together as we were kind enough to avoid doing it to you two," I argued.

"Ah Ikuto you're just happy you got Amu to smooch you back so fiercely," Kukai chuckled.

"Shut up," I mutter slightly embarrassed he saw through my act.

"Hey have Yaya and Kairi talked with any of you yet," Hiro asked scratching the back of his head nervously.

"No not really," Amu answered glancing at Kukai who seemed to shift nervously at her glance.

"Same," Utau replied.

"Well I can understand there are many guests, but I headed toward them and every time I did they seemed to be busy or leave to talk to someone else far away from me," Hiro sighed.

"It does sound a little odd, but maybe they didn't see you with all the guests," I offered.

"It's possible, but they don't really move places a lot until I get near. It's just really odd and makes me wonder if I did anything wrong."

"Don't worry Hiro those two have to avoid you now due to Yaya's public image she has to prove that she can survive and support the future king of this kingdom that is away from her home and the people she has lived with," Kukai stated.

"Yes that may be so, but Kukai if you don't do a proper job of protecting Utau I may feel inclined to hurt you beyond repair," Amu smiled politely, but you could feel the danger underneath it.

"Of course I will," Kukai exclaimed shocked to be called out on such a thing, "I love her so I will protect her with all my might!"

"Good you better," I add in.

"Awe thanks you two, but don't be too harsh on Kukai that's my job," Utau said giving me and Amu a quick hug.

"Man I can feel the pressure weigh down on me already," Kukai attempted a weak smile.

"Of course now sorry for being so straightforward, but I had to make sure," Amu smiled and gave Kukai a hug.

"Yeah I trust you too man, but it just has to be done since I'm her brother," I grin.

"I understand, well then Ikuto you better protect Amu then," Kukai glared.

"Of course I will. She has my heart."

"Well I'm going to go talk to Uhara I have a good question I want to ask him. Oh and thanks for clearing that up Kukai," Hiro smiled and walked away.

"Well now Kukai can I have a dance with you," Amu asked.

"Why of course that is if your boyfriend doesn't try to kill me," Kukai frowned at the thought.

"Nah if I did that Utau would kill me and besides its only one dance and if you do anything Utau will also kill you," I smirked.

"True," Utau smiled darkly.

"I was never going to do anything in the first place just dance. Man I need to find better friends to hang out with," Kukai whined.

"Well Utau will you dance once with your brother," I ask.

"Sure if you don't step on my feet," she smiled.

"Me? I would never do such a thing to any lovely lady," I smile.

"Of course not," Utau laughs.

And then we dance. If only I had known what would happen just moments later. If only I had known why Amu was so fearful of our relationship and being found, I wonder if it would have made a difference. I wonder even now if it is possible for any of us to repair our broken friendships.

Life was beautiful, but now things got extremely complicated and painful. Still I love Amu and somehow we will get through this. I only hope that the others can too. That somehow things can be repaired, the only thing is I don't think it's possible.

Why must our friendships weep with pain at the actions that went into play? I know now why the choices were made and how they came about. I know how tainted the world has become without hope, but I know I must keep my hope close and never give in because once I do there really is nothing left at all.

Things will get better I know it will. I just don't know how to go about it. The things I have learned make me a threat and now many want me dead. The only thing is it is never easy to track a skilled tracker I know all the things I cannot leave behind or otherwise I'll be tracked and take great caution.

Hope is all I have as a war wages all around me. Hope is all I need.

**Please review if you like my drawing and hope for me to draw another character and tell me do you like the romance going on now or is it too much. Let me know feedback does wonders on me and I want everyone to be a part of this story. Thanks so much for taking the time to read it.**

**Dedicated to:**

**manga4eva**

Thanks for the feedback it means so much to me that you enjoy reading this story.


	26. Chapter 26: The Great Escape

**Hello everyone people better start to give me some feedback and I don't need a thousand reviews, but some any kind of feedback will do. I don't care if all you do is send me a smiley face at least I know you liked it.**

_**The Great Escape**_

Shit.

I had gotten too captured by Kuakia's attention while dancing that I jumped when a loud bang of the door opening hit the wall. I really didn't have to look to know it was King Roth and his men so I didn't. I kicked Kukai aside before he could even think of getting a good grip on me.

Then I ran like hell snatching Ikuto, Utau, Hiro, and Uhara.

"What the hell is happening," Hiro freaked out.

"Uhara you are in command of getting everyone that attended this wedding from our kingdom out of here do not trust anyone from the Landslide Kingdom okay everyone. Luckily we only have two more people somewhere in this crowd from our kingdom. Find them and escape through the window. I will stall them away from you until you make your exit. This is an order," I said quickly before running out into the open.

I didn't even have time to say goodbye to Ikuto or even a see you later.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my runaway pet Amu," King Roth smiled down at me. I pulled out the dagger I had hidden underneath my dress attached to my leg with a belt.

"And here I thought you were trying to give us a show," he smirked at the dagger in my hands.

"Not quite. I'll give you a show just not that kind of show," I growled as I charged at him.

It wasn't a surprise that a human wall surrounded him and my attack only hit one of his knights. The knight cursed in pain.

"You're not as scary without a sword," King Roth smiled. There was a slight buzz in the air and my head automatically by instinct dogged just in time to avoid a dart with some sort of poison maybe. Sadly it only hit a knight in armor then fell to the ground.

"Tadase you'll be punished for missing," King Roth smiled darkly, "That is unless your next shot doesn't miss."

Shit. I had done a background check on Tadase when I first met him and it had claimed he came from Belgicia Kingdom a land surrounded by water on all four sides. The Belgicia Kingdom was known for staying neutral and uninvolved in the quarrels and wars that happened to the Kingdoms in this land.

"I won't," Tadase answered furiously as he slightly paled.

"Knights surround her. Tadase don't miss," King Roth shouted. I turned my head and turned around looking for a weakness in the human barrier. It wasn't that there weren't a lot of openings it was just too many knights to beat up and escape without getting knocked out.

Still that wasn't going to stop me from trying. I knocked one knight to the ground and charged into the one behind him making him loose balance. I hoped over him and into the next knight's sword with my dagger in front to block his attack. Then I dropped to the ground and rolled past him just as I was about to beat the last three knights in my way I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

My vision started to blur and all I could think was how much I would nearly rather die than be stuck as this man's slave again.

"You nearly missed and let her escape Tadase, but since you have managed to succeed I won't kill her," King Roth glared, "Pick her up we are leaving the others have already escaped and I have sent a few men after them."

"I'm sorry," whispered a voice in my ear. Before I passed out and was lost to a world of darkness.

**Hiro's POV**

Amu had just ran off to distract the enemies. I don't know how long she can distract so many of them so I quickly glance for the coach driver from my kingdom and find him quickly behind the long curtains of one of the big windows across the room. I could tell because of the shoes he was wearing.

"Uhara sir I have found the coach driver may I go and retrieve him," I ask.

"Yes, I will have Ikuto try to find the doctor that was invited. Go and escape through the window. We will meet up in the stables," Uhara commanded.

I can't hear anything other than the loud beating of my heart beat. This situation is bad, very bad and I'm scared, but I force my feet to keep moving. I grab the man, protect his head with my hand and jumped into the glass shattering it causing women to scream.

I really was faster without all that knight armor, but it hurt when I landed on my back protecting the man I had rescued from capture.

"You all right sir," I asked as I quickly got up and dragged him along with me to the stables.

"Oh my god I was honored to be invited to attend the wedding, but I don't want to die my children and my poor wife would starve without me," the man hyperventilated.

"Well then it's a good thing you're still alive," I state. I just hope the others will make it out of the castle without harm as well.

**Utau's POV**

Everything happened so quickly. One minute I was dancing with my brother and the next a loud bang startled me. Before I could even choke out a noise of surprise Amu snatched us away toward a wall of the castle.

"Ikuto did you find the Doctor yet," Uhara asked as the two of us followed Ikuto.

"Yes last time I saw him he was over here, plus look at the ground there are traces of medical powder he dropped in fright leading over here," Ikuto answered in a detached voice. He must get this way while working.

"Good work. That is a fine powder I'm surprised anyone can spot it in this chaos," Uhara replied with shock.

"Here he is behind this statue," Ikuto said pulling out the man from his hiding place.

"Time to go," Uhara said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. Then he and Ikuto jumped out the closest window a few of King Roth's knights stopped right behind us unwilling to jump out the window. Glass shattered and I was too scared to even scream.

"Kukai," I sobbed as I saw his figure looking down at us from the broken window. Why was this happening? How could the Landslide Kingdom betray us?

"What about Amu," Ikuto asked looking sick with worry.

"She said to escape and get everyone to safety. It is an order so we must obey since she has a higher rank than me," Uhara explained as we picked ourselves up off the ground and ran toward the stables.

"How could they betray us," I sobbed while seeing the stables in sight.

"A war is brewing there has been trouble with the kingdoms and bartering for a while now," Uhara explained, "However, it is unexpected that they would use the wedding as a ploy to take away Amu our strongest knight."

"If they hurt Amu I swear I will personally go and kill them," Ikuto growled.

"There you guys are we need to go pronto," Hiro raced up to meet us along with the guy who drove the carriage here.

"Are we going to take the carriage with us," Utau asked as she grabbed a horse and sat side sadle.

"Nope it will slow us down and we need to go now," Uhara explained as he hoped on his horse.

Once all of us got settled we raced into the woods and avoided the trails.

"How much longer are those guys going to follow us," Utau asked.

"Until we get them to lose our trail or kill them and since it is a no brainer where we are headed I suggest we kill them," Hiro voiced his opinion.

"Go ahead then Hiro I will continue on with Ikuto and Utau to report to the King and Queen," Uhara smiled, "Stay safe and live."

"Gotch ya," Hiro smiled as he hoped down from his horse and pulled out his sword, "They'll be dead before they know it."

That they were…

**Amu's POV**

I sat up and looked dizzily at my surroundings. Not that I could tell you much it is pitch black and is only big enough to fit me sitting down. I wouldn't even call this a room. I checked for weapons, but all of them were removed.

I hope the others made it out okay and didn't try to come back for me.

Well life sure is going to be interesting from now on. I still can't believe I am back in this man's clutches.

Shivers start to rack my body and before I can stop them the door opens shining a bright light that burns my eyes against my face.

"Well, well it looks as if my little pet needs to be retrained just after I got it back," Roth smiles darkly at me.

"I can't wait to see you break down again."

I growl at him knowing that even as I do so it is pointless. If this is anything like last time I most surely will break at some point.

"Just for that I'm going to make it ten times worse than last time," he smirks.

I think I'd rather die.

**Hey thanks for reading. This is a short chapter because it leads into the climax of the story and I got to make it somewhat dramatic.**

**Anyway I won't be updating for a while if no one gives me some feedback on the last chapter and this chapter. I got a few new stories I can work on while I wait.**

**Anyway please review it benefits all of us. :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Tracking the Past

**Well although I didn't get feedback on chapter 25 I have received much appreciated feedback for chapter 26.**

**Chapter dedications to:**

**InsertStupidNameHere**

**Creek Where Snow Falls**

**Mel's**

**Xchant16**

**This chapter is dedicated to you thanks for the feedback and I hope you continue to enjoy.**

_**Tracking the Past**_

"What do you mean we can't go and save her," I shout.

All of us had just finished explaining what happened at the wedding and this was not the response I was expecting.

Not at all.

"Ikuto, while it's true that we have let you go on a rescue trip once, it was under different circumstances," Queen Rima stated in monotone looking rather superior.

"A war is about to begin and King Roth is a lot deadlier than King Nikaidou is to us at the moment. There has been evidence that King Nikaidou has been pressured into siding with King Roth," Nagihiko explained.

"How did you come about that information," Utau asked suspicious of their claims.

"Most of the information came from Amu herself, however, we made a few of our other spies to gather more information on the matter," Rima answered.

"I still don't see why we can't just go and rescue Amu," I complain.

"I'll be there to help," Hiro adds determined.

"I can sneak in as a servant or maid," Utau adds.

"I understand, but if King Roth is as dangerous as you say wouldn't it be best to get back our strongest knight," Uhara sighs.

"No it would be worse," Rima answered.

"How so," Hiro asked confused along with the rest of us.

"Amu is King Roth's favorite toy. Sure Amu is highly valuable as a knight, spy, and her close relationship with me, but she is even more valuable because she was the only person to be so near and close to Roth to escape from his grasp and live with information on him," Rima sighs.

"I thought she was from this kingdom though," I replied with shock.

"She is," Rima answered.

"It seems rather unlikely that she would know Roth, but they did seem to know each other," Utau pointed out.

"My father wasn't the first person to notice Amu's skills as a knight," Rima started, "The first person to notice was King Roth who was only a prince at the time he visited the Boding Rain Kingdom."

"So you're saying she was bought by Prince Roth, but then how did you end up with her," Uhara asked, "Her skills are impeccable."

"Look even though Amu remembers everything that has happened when working for Roth she is unable to release much information. What she did release was that when she worked under him she often was used as a spy. She said that Roth is not a man neither she nor anybody would want to mess with. She also said she had somehow escaped him and ended up being stuck back into the program," Rima explained.

"Where she later met your father," Utua finished.

"Yes," Rima agreed.

"As for Amu, we will try getting her back after the war. If we win she will be ours again," Nagihiko explained before they could ask.

Anger was burning inside me and the only reason I am able to hold back is because of my clenched fists slowly digging into the palms of my hand. How dare they!

"Ikuto don't," Utau whispered grapping hold of my arm. I understand why she is trying to restrain me. They are royalty not a prince or a princess anymore.

Not only anger, but now a big dose of sadness at the separation in our friendship has me only get angrier at the world.

"Fine," I mutter, "but Amu is not property. Sure you bought her and yes she does follow your orders, but honestly we all know that if she didn't have a shred of respect or love for you she would have just tried to run away."

I had kept all emotion out of my voice, but it was all the more reason everyone could feel my anger and my intent. I had to take my emotions out of my tone of voice…it was just that bad.

"Ikuto—" Nagihiko started.

"Excuse me, but I am tired and need to take my leave," I say as my voice turns a little harder. Before anyone can say anything else I am out of the room with tears strolling down my face.

The anger and sadness I feel are so overwhelming. All I want is to protect Amu, I promised her to never leave her and yet I am told I cannot go to save her until after the war.

Who's to say I'll even be alive after the war?

Finally, I reach my room within the castle and grab everything necessary for the trip I'll be making.

"Ikuto, where are you going," Utau panics.

"I have to go find her and while I understand that I cannot ignore my kingdom's orders, I understand I will just have to become rouge," I answer.

"They'll probably send Hiro or Uhara to go and chase after you," Utau tried to reason with me, "You won't survive if they are ordered to kill you!"

"Utau take what's left of my stuff and go live with mom and dad for a while. I won't die I am the best tracker the proof is my records. No one finds me who I don't want to find me," I smile.

"If you die I won't ever forgive you," Utau sobbed as she hugged me.

"I won't let you down. It's sad that Nagihiko one of my best friends has to have the duty to restrain me, but as long as I have Amu even that doesn't matter," I sigh.

"I understand. Kukai is just as important to me. Even if the whole world was against us being together I would just need him to be happy," Utau relented.

"Take care Utau, I don't know when I will be coming back or if I'll even be allowed back. I hope you become a famous singer so go and find your dream, don't wait for me," I smile sadly.

"You need to play the violin again Ikuto it's a part of who you are…you've always expressed how you feel better with music than with words. I won't wait for my dream I'll pursue it now, but when you get back you better pursue yours," Utau smiled.

"Now go," she mumbled pushing me out of my room and racing to the exit of the castle. We reach the edge of the castle and quickly I kiss my sister on her forehead.

"I love you and mom and dad. Stay safe," and then I was gone into the town.

**Amu's POV**

Well since suicide wasn't possible for me: 1 because I'm stubborn, 2 because King Roth needs to die or lose all his power for all the innocent people he has killed, and 3 because Queen Rima and King Nagihiko need me to spy on King Roth.

Honestly since I am Rima's slave I could and can die from being insubordinate. She knew I hated this plan. She doesn't know what I'm sacrificing and I wish I could have told her the details, but as soon as Prince Roth had bought me he had placed a magical spell that cannot be removed unless a powerful almost unheard of magic is cast on me.

That is extremely unlikely.

"Grab her and chain her to the metal table and then leave," King Roth ordered two of his men.

These men worked out and there was little chance of me ever escaping them, plus the after effects of the drug that put me to sleep is still in my system.

This was different then her first time of being tamed by Roth.

"What are you going to do," I asked emotionlessly. Honestly, I would take being chained up and a brutal beating any day over his usual tactics.

He replied as the guards walked me to another room just which had held the small imprisonment room. I could already see the metal table.

"We are going to be spending at least 10 hours down here to clean up the claim mark Queen Rima casted on you," King Roth sighed, "Since it seems her father had removed the one I placed on you quite a long time ago. It's sad, but you probably already know this is a long and painful process."

Damn it figures he would go straight to taking Rima's claim off of me. I was dropped painfully on my back and chained to the table before I could recover.

"Now where would Rima leave her mark," King Roth smirked as he examined me up and down, "I don't want her to kill you when she hears about your capture so we got to find it quick."

"Try looking at the back of her neck," a guard questioned.

"You're an idiot! I don't have the time for that," growled King Roth, "Strip her of her clothing!"

It's not like this was the first time I was seen naked in front of him and a few of his men, but each time it hurt all the same; eyes that dug deep into my insecurities and treated me like a play thing.

The only good news is I have never been touched sexually. I close my eyes and imagine I am elsewhere. I'm at home with mom, dad, and Ami working on trying to make a cake, but batter is everywhere except for the bowl.

"Where is it," King Roth demanded slapping me hard on the cheek and bringing me out of my trance.

"I refuse to tell," I spit in his face. This time I am punched in the same place I was slapped. It hurt, but I have dealt with worse pain.

"We have checked everywhere though, sire," his men responded. I feel sick just hearing that.

"Hmm…wait! Shave her bald! We have yet to check her head," King Roth ordered.

"No need to sire! I have found it here at the side of her forehead," the taller of the guards said jabbing his finger at the mark.

"Well Amu, since you're lovely Rima placed it on your head this is going to take a total of 12 hours, so you can blame her for your pain," King Roth smiled.

What bothered me more than the pain I was going to face was my clothes, but asking him would be pointless.

"Look the royal families crest is the shape of the mark. Now we'll have to get rid of it and we'll even add are own touch after it is gone," King Roth growled.

Roth placed his hand above the mark and his fingers pressed on my head just around the mark. A slightly blue white light tugged at the mark and I couldn't think from all the pain that was erupting as pieces of the mark are being dragged out of me…so slowly.

Hours passed and I would've fainted the minute the pain erupted, however, King Roth wouldn't allow it. He controls and tames his underlings with pain. Not just physical, but emotional pain as well.

The metal table is cold and slick with my sweat, my mouth is dry and I can no longer scream, which only makes the pain that much worse.

"Well Amu good news is that the mark is finally gone," King Roth smirked and pulled his hand away from my forehead.

I can't speak with my mouth so dry, but I don't even try in the first place.

A sharp burn heats my skin, but the pain is nothing compared to 12 hours of torture I had faced only seconds ago. My head is throbbing harshly and I can't really hear much of what he is saying.

"Well now that my mark is on. I wanted to brand you with fire, but it seems you will die if you take anymore torture today," King Roth sighed with the disappointment of ending his torture early, "Take her back to the room and before you leave give her this to change into."

Figures it's a really short rag dress. I look down and see his mark on my chest right above my heart. It is in the shape of sword stabbing my heart.

'If only it really did,' I think wistfully.

A small cup of water is handed to me before I am forced back into the small dark room. I drink it slowly until it is gone and place on the stupid rags I was given.

The sad thing is knowing that today's torture was light, considering King Roth's ideology. The second day is always one of his worse days.

I'm not looking forward to it. The pain in my head increases after the water is in my system. Then there is nothing.

**Amu's Dream of the Past**

"Amu, I need you to sneak into the Landslide Kingdom and get into the jail and kill this man," Prince Roth ordered. He held up a picture of a man with a sharp chin and the highest cheek bones I had ever seen. His eyes a dark brown that seemed black and his nose was pointy.

"Yes my lord," I answered numbly. With eyes that looked dead of emotion and feelings.

"He holds some important secrets from our kingdom and if King Nikaidou were to find out, well then I'll just have to kill him. Basically if you succeed you'll save a life," Roth smirked at me.

"I see," is all I say.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot; if you fail well I'll just have to kill another innocent child…maybe Ai's little brother," he grinned.

Finally I feel a sting of emotion. I feel guilt. Then I feel gross and disgusting like a monster.

I bow and respond with, "I will not fail you my lord."

"Good, now we'll have to disguise you with some magic."

King Roth snapped his fingers together and instantly I felt a change.

"You're name is Melodia, your parents have sixteen children and have sent you to work in the castle's kitchen to earn a little more money for the family. You are a hard working girl willing to take on any difficult tasks. You are polite and tell people what they want to hear," King Roth said creating a profile.

I look into the mirror and see that my hair is brown and curly, my eyes sharp and grey. Also I'm really short.

"You won't have any weapons when getting the job so be creative or steal a sword," King Roth advised.

"Yes my lord."

"Go now," he barked. Then I left wearing the clothes of a poor girl. My hands are already rough from training with swords; no one would ever say I am rich.

**Nagihiko's POV**

"Um I know you told me to go and get Ikuto…but he's missing," Hiro said fearfully after entering the throne room.

"WHAT!? How long has he been gone," I ask shocked and angered by his disaperence.

"Evidence seems to show he left last night, most likely after he left the throne room," Hiro answered.

"Do you know where he is headed," I asked.

"There is only one place I can think of," Hiro sighed, "Amu."

"Bring Utau here and then go search for him and stop him in any way possible," I ordered.

"Yes, sire," Hiro bowed and then exited quickly.

"Things are looking very bad," Rima groaned.

"Yes, but even so I don't think he will find or reach Amu before the war," I sigh frustrated with all the complications.

"To think the day would come when Ikuto would disobey you," Rima said apologetically and patted me on the shoulder.

"Time is distancing us along with responsabilities," I state.

"Makes me feel as if we're the bad guys, sometimes," Rima says with regret.

"We may have to, but what we are doing is for the best of our kingdom," I reassure her.

"Yes, but I don't think they see it that way."

"Then we will just have to hope they will," I say drained with worry.

**To be continued….**

_**Clarification: A claim mark is created by magic and is used on slaves. It is useful in the fact that if a slave disobeys orders or if caught by someone else they can be killed. It is necessary to have magic to create a claim mark so only royalty can use it since they are the only ones who currently possess any magic powers.**_

**I hope the clarification helps since I felt it wasn't explained as properly as it could have been.**

**Thanks for reading and please review so I can get some much needed feedback.**

**I hope you enjoyed getting a peak at Amu's past with Roth.**

**I won't update until I get some feedback. See you soon!**


	28. Chapter 28: Tell Me Your Story

**Hey it has been a while, I'm so sorry that my updating has become really slow.****I had started writing this chapter a while back, but I wasn't that confident in it. I hope it turns out okay. This chapter short because I haven't updated in a while.**

_**Tell Me Your Story**_

I wanted to run as fast and recklessly as possible toward her. Toward that bastard Roth, but I can't. I can't risk being caught by whoever Nagihiko and Rima has sent after me.

So instead I pretend to do just that. I left a trail that would make them believe I was recklessly headed toward King Roth and Amu.

I had literally dashed out on one of the few trails headed toward them. My legs bounded across the mud making my foot prints wide and far apart. In my mad haste I tripped and stumbled into the mud, quickly lurching myself back onto my feet and running through bushes that tore at my clothing.

I changed into a pair of clothes I had packed and then tossed the torn muddied pair at the edge of the river where my tracks disappear. On my way in the opposite direction I left no trail or trace of my existence upon the nature.

I walked on rocks when they were available, I brushed away any foot prints I created, and I walked upstream in a river, and hid in a tree. There was no way they are going to find me. Not if I could help it.

If I was going to get inside the castle and try to find or at the very least communicate with Amu, I need a plan.

I even have to take the long way to get to her. My hands grip into a fist and my fingernails dig into my thighs as I imagine several scenarios of what Amu are going through.

Don't think just move forward that will help her the most.

By dusk my legs are cramping and I know that pushing my body further will only do me harm, harm that would put Amu at the mercy of Roth even longer than resting would.

I knew this, but I so badly wanted to take her away from all of her fears and pain that I had to force myself to make camp and get some rest.

Once I finally find sleep nightmares of King Roth beating up Amu plagues me just as much as when I'm awake.

CRUNCH!

"Oh crap," a young boy's voice resounds nearby.

"Kuro, I can't believe you dropped the bucket! Now what are we going to tell ma and pa," a young girl's voice snapped with shock.

"Makoto tell them...tell them that there was nothing we could do."

I slowly shifted behind a grove of trees and wrapped my blanket around me like a cloak. I chose a dark color blanket for a reason. I was a master at blending in despite my good looks.

"Hmm…well we have searched long enough, after all no one seems to be using this road," the voice now identified as Kuro whispered rather loudly.

"You idiot if someone actually heard you we will get a pay cut," Makoto screeched.

"You are being even louder though!"

So it seems Nagihiko and Rima have more spies than they seem to let on, patrolling the paths to the Kingdom of Landslide, although in all honesty I should have guessed with the threat of war becoming more and more of a reality.

What's even worse is that they look to be around 7 or 8 years old, on top of that they are probably able to do some basic combat fighting…if they were to specialize in anything it would probably be surprise attacks.

"Come on, let's go we need to get back," Makoto ordered and marched off in the direction I need to go through.

I watch intensely and finally I smirk. Two seconds before many would say I could be sure, I knew victory was mine.

"WHAT IS THIS!"

"Shit someone left their hunting trap and never filled the hole even after the season for hunting has ended," Kuro gasped angrily.

Good they fell for it, the idea that a lazy hunter left it behind. Quietly I leave the surrounding and head for the main road.

I ran away from the scene of the crime as fast I could and stopped only when I couldn't continue to wheeze any longer.

"Oh dear look what just crossed are path it's a black cat. What is it that we are supposed to do to get rid of the bad luck," a women in her early thirties sighed.

The woman had the sort of face that appeared innocent, but a face that could easily change and betray you the next moment. Her black spiral curls lightly draped over her left shoulder as her soft blue eyes slightly betrayed her innocent appearance.

The man beside her towered over her and she was just a little shorter than me. He had brown hair shaved close to his head and looked like a challenging opponent.

"Who are you," I asked directing the question at the women.

"Someone you need," she smiled kindly.

"I prefer you to not smile when you don't mean it," I state in an empty tone.

"You need me, but I do not need you," she said not removing her smile.

"I highly doubt that I do." I turn around to find a less annoying route.

"Oh well then, that's too bad for the poor pink haired dear you are searching for," the man finally speaks. His voice is surprisingly lyrical.

I snap and quickly turn around.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?"

"Well enough to be rather uncomfortable with the idea of passing up a deal with you," the lady speaks lowering her mask. She is looking down on me.

"So you want me to make a deal with the devil," I state.

"You don't have to if the useful little girl isn't that important to you," she smiles, her mask back on.

I try to punch her, but my arm is gripped tightly by the man.

"Now, now that is not going to get you any favors from me, and you'll be needing plenty of them now won't you Ikuto."

Her stare was daunting and I knew that there was literally nothing I could do.

**Amu's POV**

Day 2 of torture starts with me waking up to the searing pain of burning flesh. The next thing I notice is that I've been tied down and have a smooth block of wood in my mouth to keep me from biting my tongue off. Roth is enjoying watching my pain, so I try to not be here in this moment but the pain is too intense. The burning metal finally is removed from the back of my left shoulder. The design isn't all that pleasing. The symbol of the kingdom Roth leads—two swords breaking a shield.

A broken part of me's voice rings in my head repeating the meaning of the kingdom's symbol.

_Death, more death you bring death._ The voice is laughing hysterically at my choice to fight and not give in.

Roth ordered the restraints be removed and once that was done he looked me in the eyes and sneered.

"You will give into me Amu. You always do," Roth paused, "Take her and follow me."

I was then dragged down a hallway I had become too familiar with. I couldn't handle knowing exactly where I was headed and what I was going to be entailed to do. Without any control over my mental state I fainted.

I was awakened by a slap.

"Now Amu I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the rules, but just to be sure I need you to choose which group to kill. Same rules as always with the involvement of kids," he stares into my eyes to make sure I hear him.

"Scum," I say with contempt.

"Well it's better than being what you are, a monster," Roth smiled.

Before I can spit back another insult Roth orders the men to throw me into the room and lock the door behind them.

My mind goes blank. I had vowed to never come back to this room to this place, my least favorite place in the entire world. Anger, self-hatred, fear, disgust all of them coursed through my body and my resolve to fight is shaken immensely.

Why can't I simply be dead?

That one thought runs in my head many times before a sniffle breaks me out of my trance. I stare at the source.

In the corner is a woman with long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail wearing commoner clothes—brown dress with an apron—hugging her sniffling son away from me. She pushes herself harder into the corner and I know Roth has informed her that the next person to walk into the room will decide to kill you or kill a larger group of people. Usually the number is around 30 people.

I wait for her to say anything, for her to plead I go away or to leave her and her son alone. She does none of that and stays silently in the corner trying to protect her son. I feel so awful any word I could come up with could never begin to describe how I feel properly.

"Tell me your story," I say breaking the silence, "And if you want I'll tell you mine."

**I'll try to post the next chapter up relatively fast, especially since this one is short. Thanks for continuing to read and for the support. I'm glad to have such awesome support.**


	29. Chapter 29: Emptiness Burning Bright

**Well hello there everyone I'm still not sure if I did a good enough job on the previous chapter, however, I do think I got the point across. Who knows I might like it when I look back at it later. Anyway let's move onto the story.**

**Chapter Dedications to:**

**nekolover18**

**and anyone else still reading!**

_**Emptiness Burning Bright**_

Chunky thick sticky mud; sometimes I hate my job. I've been trying to follow this trail for over an hour. "It seems too easy," I mutter rather loudly.

"Are you sure about that? You did say that he was extremely worried," the silver haired girl with bright eyes the color of an orange maple leaf responded.

I really wish Nagihiko didn't assign her to be my partner.

"No, but I sense that this is too easy. Ikuto would know that Rima and Nagihiko will send people after him. I just don't understand why they chose me to do it," I sigh frustrated at her pestering.

"I'm sure they sent you because you do know him pretty well. If you feel like this is too easy then we should end our pursuit on this route and check another," she smiled bumping my shoulder lightly.

"Right we probably won't find him either way. Honestly I can't begin to understand how he feels, but Amu is my important friend. I honestly want for him to get away and save her, I can't go against orders though," I pout.

"Then maybe instead of trying to find him we can try and spy on King Nikaidou then, see what he knows about Amu's whereabouts. It's a lot better than moping, don't you think Hiro?"

"Alright then, let us break some rules for once," I say aloud trying to convince myself I wouldn't be in trouble for such a crime.

Just then I felt my foot get caught up in something on the ground and slipped into the river.

"Hiro!"

I splutter and cough, but easily right myself.

"I'm okay, but that was rather scary," I say to ease her worry.

"Good, you scared me," she nearly sobbed.

"What did I trip on," I ask uncomfortable with her almost tears.

"From what I can tell Ikuto's clothes most likely," she answered with a sniffle holding them up for me to see.

"Yup," I agree when I noticed he wore that outfit the day he stormed out of the throne room to search for Amu.

"Still think he's not taking this route?"

"Yup," I sigh.

Good God, I pity the man or woman who has to search for this man. He is so darn good at slipping past people.

"Let's get going," I nod toward her.

"Yes lets!"

**Amu's POV**

"…I…I don't understand," the woman finally managed to say.

"How did you get here? Why did King Roth want to capture you and sentence you to death? Things that lead up to those things, you know stuff like that. I won't burden you with my story unless you want to hear it. I can only promise you one thing. I won't forget you, your story or let the world forget you."

"Mommy," her son questioned as he looked up into her uncertain eyes.

The woman looked down at her son, "Hotaka," she whispered and hugged him tightly to her.

I turn my back to the woman and slide the sleeve of my shabby dress down to reveal my left shoulder, still blotchy red and terribly painful.

She gasps.

"The people in this kingdom brand their own people?"

"No, I'm not from this kingdom. My parents were captured when I was young. For years I didn't even know if they were still alive. I gave my sister to my friend's family and didn't see her again for years. I was orphaned and was trained to be a killer. Roth was the first person to buy me. I've been given very little choices and the choices are only eating at my mind. I've been a slave for so long I can't really remember what freedom feels like," I state truthfully.

"Oh…well I've been protecting my son. Hotaka didn't mean to, but he overheard an important conversation two of Roth's knights were having and he ran to me shouting 'Mommy what's pillage the village mean?' The town overheard and people gathered to fight the knights' out of the town. We lost of course; ten men were killed along with four women and a child. My son and I were then taken here."

"What's your name," I asked her.

"Sumiko Tanaka," she answered.

"Sumiko, I'm going to tell you what options I have. You can decide what you want best and if you don't want the responsibility that comes with deciding I will do it," I quietly say in the surrounding emptiness.

"I'm afraid to know," Sumiko mumbles.

"I can give Hotaka a chance to live; however, I can honestly say very few of the kids that have been given the opportunity to live make it beyond three more years. The work they are given is bad for their health, it's tiring and abuses the mind as well as the body. They become slaves. I'll spare you the messy stories. Then there is the option were I chose to save the two of you over 30 or more people probably decent people like yourself so that Roth can get a kick out of my pain. Then again I can kill your son with you and he can avoid the hard path to surviving," my face winces at the mention of killing the boy.

"WHAT KIND OF CHOICE IS THAT," Sumiko screamed frightening her son.

"A choice I spent making countless times for nearly 2 years," I answer flatly.

"God no matter what I choose how can I live with any of the decisions," Sumiko moaned tears springing at the corners of her eyes.

"Well it should be taken into consideration that Roth is starting a war with the Kingdom Changing Enchantments. If he ends up losing the war your son has better hope of escaping an impoverished life as a slave. If however, he wins the war he will probably have obtained more people to place into the system and the process will become messier," I add.

"What to do…," Sumiko mumbled agitated.

"That is the question, either way I will be killing someone," I growl plopping my body on the ground in frustration. Looking up at the ceiling wasn't really helping any bit at all, but it was better than to continue looking at people I would probably kill.

"I really can't handle this," I choke out. Small footsteps padded over to me and a small hand rested on my cheek.

"It'll be alright," was all Hotaka managed to say.

That's when the walls I put up in front of me break down and I pull him and his mom into hug.

"…Maybe, my son will grow to hate me for this, but I really hope he continues to live. His life has just begun and for him to die before he has a chance to understand all that life can provide," Sumiko whispered sadly looking down at her son.

"Alright, now we have to decide if you live too—" I started only to stop as a severe headache ravaged my head.

"_Amu can you hear me," Rima's voice asked._

"_Took you long enough to break through all the magic barriers I groan. Could you not rush in my head hurts," I mutter._

"_Humph well sorry, but it wasn't exactly a stroll through the park," scoffed Rima._

"_Yeah well since you finally managed to break through I have a favor to ask," I wince at the sound of my own voice._

"_I can't promise anything," she mutters voice ringing like an echo in my head._

_I grit my teeth, "You will fulfill this one," I growl._

"_I have done so much for you by coming back," I argued._

"_Okay let's hear what you have to say first," Rima gave in a little._

"_In the room with me is a little boy, his mother wants him to live. I don't want him to live in the environment King Roth would place him in. Summon him to your Kingdom," I plead._

"_And just how is King Roth not going to know he is missing?"_

"_And just who do you think you're asking that question too," I question._

"_You do know how draining that sort of magic is on me when there is a barrier," Rima muttered._

"_Your Highness Rima, I deserve a favor for all of my hard work even if I'm a slave," I argue._

"…_Alright, but don't expect another. I don't want you risking this mission by him finding out the boy is gone," Rima forced out a sigh._

"_Right," I answer._

"Ma'am," a hand was waved in front of my face, "are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks Sumiko, you can call me Amu," I mutter rubbing my forehead.

A magical circle surrounded her son.

"What in the world is going on," Sumiko shouts running to her son.

I grab her arm and stop her short from stepping foot into the magical circle.

"I found a way to let your son live and have a more sheltered life, however now that you have seen magic I'm not allowed to let you live," I state with an empty mind.

I cannot find a way or enough will to break away from this empty state.

"You have four minutes to say goodbye, he will be well taken care of in the Kingdom of Changing Enchantments.

"Thank you for giving my son a chance at life," Sumiko sobbed then ran over to spend her last four minutes with her son.

None of this makes me feel any less like a monster.

**Unknown POV**

"Hiro looks like we've made it far enough for to—," an arm tightly around my neck with a knife glittering softly in front of my face cuts me off.

"Oh look what I found trespassing on the Kingdom of Landslides path," a girl's voice raises in a content tone.

I shiver in fear. Damn it I stink at fighting, but I know I can escape her grasp. If I don't there is no way I can be an awesome tracker like Ikuto.

"Let her go," Hiro runs out from behind a tree. He had been looking for firewood.

"Oh why if it isn't Hiro," the girl's grip on my arm tugs tighter to my neck. That's when she makes her mistake.

My hand moves to cut off a small bag attached to my pants and I watch silently as it falls.

Smoke explodes from the pouch and I elbow the girl run toward where I last saw Hiro.

A hand grabbed mine before I could find him, but it wasn't the girl's hand so I let it pull me away from the smoke.

"**Yuuna** don't do something so dangerous like that," Hiro complained. Finally after all this time he said my name aloud.

"It's my job Hiro as a tracker I'm making sure no one can follow us while helping you look for Ikuto," I argue.

"Yeah, but I don't think I could bare it if you died," he mumbled lightly.

"Where do you two think you are going?"

"Ri," Hiro said pushing me behind him.

"Looks like I'll have to kill you. I can't imagine what Amu will do to me when she finds out, but it's my job to obey orders just as it is hers."

"Are you trying to make us feel sorry for you," I shout with a smirk, "You chose to be here where you are today!"

"Yuuna don't agitate her," Hiro growled at me and shoved me further behind him.

"I'll kill you both," Ri growled and ran at us with her sword raised.

Hiro blocked it with his own sword.

"Go and find out some information," Hiro grunted as he managed to keep the sword away from him.

"Fine, but you better be alive when I get back," I growl and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before I run off further down the path.

The only reason I am leaving him behind is because I have faith in him, I hope he understands that.

_**(Yuuna is the uknown POV just in case you didn't catch that)**_

**Sumiko's POV**

I stare at my son as he worriedly looks around and then stops to stare back at me.

"Hotaka, mommy loves you alright. Mommy loves you so much that she wants you to keep on living without her, even longer than mommy will get the chance to live to. Now that doesn't mean we won't ever see each other again because I will always be watching over you. I'll be there every step of the way. One day after you live a long fulfilling life we shall see each other again. Mommy will personally come down to collect you. Just know that no matter what mommy will always love Hotaka very very much."

"Mommy," Hotaka cried as tears spilled down his face.

"Yes Hotaka, mommy is here always in your heart I will live on and always be by your side. When things get rough you can always call on me," I smile.

"Mommy I love you forever," Hotaka said. I know he wants to tell me not to leave him, yet he is so considerate he doesn't voice it knowing that it would make it harder on me to let him go.

I knew I was doing the right thing. I have no regrets.

I keep my feet planted just outside of the circle and lean in to give my son a final hug.

"Hotaka take this necklace. I won't need it where I am going, but I hope it will bring you some courage and protect you. Your daddy gave this to your mommy before he asked to marry her. Maybe when you find the right girl to settle down with you will give it to her as well," I smile as tears pour down my face.

Hotaka takes the silver necklace. It is a round watch wrapped in silver intricately twisted and wrapped.

"Time to let go," the girl, Amu's voice says placing a hand on my shoulder.

Slowly I pull away from Hotaka and wipe my tears. I then keep a smile on my face. The last thing I want him to remember is that I'm happy he could escape.

"Hotaka, mommy is happy that you can escape from here and live a decent life. Don't ever forget that."

Then the magic circle disappears along with my son. My smile dims and I can feel my throat constrict.

"Thanks Amu," I managed to choke out.

I don't look away from the spot where my son vanished.

I close my eyes.

I feel a sharp pain, but it only lasts for a moment and then I know I'm dead.

**Amu's POV**

I pull the sword out from her chest and watch horrified as so much blood spills out. The sword slips from my hand and clatters loudly on the ground.

Before I can find the emptiness a wail escapes my lips and refuses to stop. Tears are pouring down my face mucus is piling up making it difficult to breathe.

The only kind thing I could do for her was to kill her before her thoughts began to drift back to death. I wanted her last thoughts to be about her son, not death.

I don't know for how long I wail.

All I know is that my heart hurts so much.

All I know is that I am tired of living.

And all I know that is keeping me going is Ikuto.

I only know that by the time the door opens I'm a mess crumpled up on the ground taking in ragged breathes uneven and unfocused.

I am kicked hard in the side and wince as I feel a rib crack.

"You made such a big fuss. I was going to be kind and let you not have to do anymore of these for training, but it seems you need to be taught again how to close off your emotions and simply obey me," Roth growls.

Using magic he sets my rib back in place, but doesn't remove the pain or the big ugly purple bruise.

"Throw her back into her room," Roth ordered at his men.

The two men grab either side of me and drag me back into the tiny dark room. The door shuts and I'm alone.

Finally the emptiness is settling in. The emptiness is burning brightly so I won't have to feel anything anymore.

**Well please review and let me know how this chapter went! I think this one came out really well, but if you disagree please let me know. I'll be waiting for 3 reviews before moving on to the next chapter and readily wait to hear what you think or any advice.**

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**


End file.
